Before You Were Mine
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. All Human. Before all the events that took place in "One and Only." Stefan Salvatore was a reckless New York City firefighter that only cared about his job. That's until he saves the life of a young waitress by the name of Elena Gilbert. Find out how their love story really began in the prequel "Before You Were Mine." (Pairings: Stelena, Forwood, Bamon.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! I've got a new story for you guys. This story will be based off of some of the flashbacks from "One and Only". In other words, I'm going to be expanding on them in this story and of course, I'll be adding a lot more new stuff to it that we didn't get to see in the original. **

**(If you haven't read "One and Only" I suggest it. However, you don't need to read it first to know what's going on in this story.) :) **

**Anyways, it's a prequel to "One and Only" which means that it's all the events that happened before Stefan went missing for 5 years. It'll include things like how Stefan and Elena really met. How everyone all became so close and like a family. It'll have Caroline before she became a Lockwood, before Bonnie became a Salvatore...etc. ****I'll be including a lot of familiar faces and some new ones characters that I've created. So, hopefully that won't confuse anyone too much. ****So, without further explaining...**

**Here's the first prologue for "Before You Were Mine"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I just use the characters for my own enjoyment. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Prologue- **

**-Stefan- **

"Don't go." I tell her, my voice is scratchy and raw as she leans into me, kissing my lips gingerly, her hand running through my brown messy hair. "I need to. Besides, my mother is going to be home soon and if she finds you in my bed, she'll hate you even more." She adds, batting her light brown eyelashes at me as I attempt to grab at her. Groaning when she swats my arms away.

"Stefan..I need to get going.I have things to do and-." Makayla pauses, her lips pursed together as she places her finger on to my lips and frowns. "Right now, they don't involve sleeping with my very sexy boyfriend or making out with him while he's half naked in my bedroom."

"Oh come on..I snuck in here last night. No one even knows that I'm still here." I tell her, watching as she gets up, her long blonde hair falling to the middle of her back as she smiles at me once again and pulls her tank top over her bare skin.

"No one? Well, you should tell that to whoever was making your cell phone buzz like crazy for the past hour and a half." She adds with a laugh, getting up and throwing my jeans on to the bed.

"My cell phone...What are you talking about?" I ask, watching Makayla scrunch up her dirty blonde hair into a high ponytail as she tilts her head to the side, her blue eyes gleaming when she grabs my cell phone from the desk beside her and types in the pass code.

"Who's Damon?" She asks, giving me a confused look as she places the phone in front of my face and I blink at the screen, like I have no idea what she's talking about. That's until, it hits me.

_Damon...Ceremony...Firehouse..Downtown Manhattan Today...Me not there…_

_I'm late and very screwed! "_He's my brother and he's graduating from the academy today...Right now, actually." I mumble to myself, pushing myself off of her bed as she scratches her head and gives me a confused look.

"He's officially becoming a firefighter today." I clarify. It's like the light bulb in Makayla's head goes off as her eyes light up and she asks. "Can I come with you?"

Can she come with me? A girl that I've just been sleeping around with for the last few months..We're not even exclusive. And she wants to come with me to my brother's graduation... Is she being serious?

"I..Um…. I don't think-" I pause, not really sure what to tell her as she lifts her eyebrows at me and places her hands on to her hips. "I'm your girlfriend, Stefan. I should go to these events with you. Besides, I'd love to meet your brother." She adds casually as I just smile and nod, falling back against her bed and trying to think how I'm going to approach Damon. I haven't seen him since my high school graduation- Three months ago. And, needless to say, he has no idea that I'm even dating anyone. Let allow his new boss's daughter. To be more specific, the fire chief's daughter, Makayla Murphy.

"Your dad will be there." I try to say, avoiding the whole- girlfriend topic. And, hoping that the idea of seeing her father being there will scare her off. Yet, it doesn't.

I watch as she smirks and pulls her short plaid white and black skirt over her pale skinny legs. "So, what? I'll meet your brother and you, can meet my father. Fire Chief Patrick Murphy of District 17." She declares, a gleeful expression on her face when I hear her snap her fingers together and she adds. "This is going to be so great! Daddy is going to love you!"

I grab a hold of my head, closing my eyes and falling back into the pillows as I mutter out. "God, I hope so. Let's just hope that daddy..Doesn't kill me first."

* * *

**-Damon- **

I, Damon Salvatore, do solemnly swear to do my duty as a Firefighter for the New York City Fire and Rescue District to the best of my ability; to serve my commanding officers with respect and dignity; to serve the citizens of the New York City Fire and Rescue District with compassion, courage and integrity; and to uphold the laws and constitutions of the United States of America, the State of New York and the Charter of the New York City Fire District; so help me God.

As I finish the oath and place my hand down to my side, I glance over to hear the loud and large double doors in the room open up and notice that Stefan's quietly making his way into the building. A perky looking 18 year old girl is around his arm as they both grab a seat in the back row. I'm taken back for a moment when the commissioner pats me on the shoulder and shakes my hand. I'm the last one of the 35 new faces to graduate at the top of my class and this right now, is a pretty big deal. Thankfully, my little brother was here to witness even a small part of the ceremony.

"Welcome to the FDNY, Son. District 17 will be happy to have you." Patrick Murphy, a salt and peppered haired man that's tan skinned and looks to be in his early 50's says to me as I nod at him and shake his hand firmly, turning to glance over at the crowd to see a few familiar faces. One of them being my girlfriend for the last two years, Bonnie Bennett and my uncle, Zach Salvatore.

The loud booming clapping starts from the crowd in the small room as the ceremony finishes with a quick wrap up from the commissioner and before I know it, Zach is pulling me into a tight bear hug. "What are you even doing here?" I hear myself asking him, curious as to why he'd even show up.

"I came here for you, Damon. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Your father would be so proud of you. So, where's your brother, Stefan?" He questions, looking around the room and smiling when he spots Stefan, dragging that girl that he had walked in with behind him.

"Zach." Stefan states, looking down at his own sneakers as I watch the odd exchange between my favourite uncle and my younger brother. The tension between them can be felt by not only me. But also by my girlfriend, Bonnie and the girl looped around Stefan's arm like a small snake.

"Congratulations, babe." Bonnie whispers into my ear, kissing my cheek as I feel her hands tighten around mine and she extends out one of her hands towards Zach who now has his placed into the pockets of his khaki trousers.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Bonnie, Damon's girlfriend. Damon and I, went to school together." She says smiling with a sweet look as she shakes Zach's hand and then Stefan's.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie." I hear Stefan comment. While I look at the girl that Stefan brought with him. She's texting on her phone and barely even paying any attention to our awkward family gathering. But, she stops when Stefan nudges her shoulder just a little. The small action finally makes her look up and when she does, she's blushing at me. She giggles, this loud and annoying laugh that makes me wonder what Stefan even finds appealing about her at all. Maybe it's her thin frame or her overly annoying personality..God only knows. My brother's 18 years old and overly hormonal. So, of course he'd go for someone like her...Although, knowing my brother..She probably won't last long until he finds someone new..He's a young man with needs and this one, whatever her name is...She just doesn't seem to cut it for him.

"I'm Makayla..Murphy. My dad's the fire chief at 17, Patrick Murphy..I'm sure you all know him or have heard about him." She comments in a nonchalant tone as my blue eyes widen and I instantly drop Bonnie's hand. I can see my little brother's body stiffen, his face falls when I point to him and mutter out. "Will you excuse me..Stefan, can I talk to you outside. Privately for a moment?"

He shrugs his shoulders back, pops the apparent tension in his neck as his green eyes find my gaze and he can tell that I'm pissed off. "Right now, little brother..Right now." I add in with a choppy, hurried tone.

"What about the rest of the ceremony? Aren't you getting a award?" He asks me, avoiding the subject as I yank him by his arm and drag him outside. Realizing that Bonnie, Zach and the blonde bimbo of the month are all just staring at us like I've lost my mind. I ignore them all though, not wanting to explain what this is about. Because, all I know is that right now. It's between Stefan and I and it's important.

* * *

Once outside, Stefan looks dazed. He's laughing though, busting up laughing so hard that his face is red and he's holding his stomach as the tears appear onto his cheeks when he leans back against the wall, catching his heaving breath.

"You think this is funny? Dating Patrick Murphy's daughter! Jesus, Stefan. Out of all the girls in the high school you went to. Better yet, out of all the ones your age in New York City..Your fucking dating his daughter! Do you even know who Patrick is?" I shout at him, watching his hands touch the red brick wall of the building behind us.

Stefan finally catches his breath, inhaling sharply when he locks his eyes on to me and he smirks. "What's the big deal?"

I shake my head, spit out my words at him as I look around before I shove him back against the brick wall, my fingers tightening around the collar of his black shirt. "The big deal little brother is that- She's going to ruin your chances, Stefan. This girl is going to ruin your chances at following your dreams and being what you've always wanted to become. Because of Makayla, you might as well have put a big fat bullseye on both of our backs!"

"I'm just a volunteer at the station, Damon. And, it's not like Patrick knows that we're brother's yet. He's never met me, or seen me, which I liked to keep it that way.." Stefan adds with a cocky smile as I shove him back and step away, running my hands through my hair in irritation.

"Once that man finds out..He's going to make our lives a living hell at the station. It may not mean anything to you right now. But, it will, once you apply and get to where I'm at. So, a piece of advice, little brother. Don't tell him that you're dating his daughter." I advise him, just about to walk back into the building when I look up and I hear his voice booming bounce around into the air and see him walking towards me. The sound of heavy boots making Stefan and I both freeze.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Damon and Stefan Salvatore? Is that so? I don't know why I didn't make the connection sooner. I'm thrilled to have two brother's serving and protecting our city at the station. So, which one of you lucky men is dating my daughter?" Patrick asks, watching me slowly turn towards him. My blue eyes meet his brown gaze as I lift my hand up and casually point towards Stefan. The moment I do it, my brother looks like I'd just told him to enter the lion's den and that they'd be having him for dinner. It's amazing though, the sudden change in his posture when he straightens himself out and clears his throat, walking the short few feet to where Patrick and I are standing. Stefan extends out his hand and smiles a genuine but very nervous smile as he firmly admits to Patrick. "I am, sir."

* * *

**-Elena- **

"So, how are things going?" My brother asks me as he places his hands across the table to hold on to mine, a smile playing across his lips.

I shrug. "Not well. Mom kicked me out again and this time. I'm not going back, not until she apologizes." I don't know what it is about those words that make my stomach tighten or the look in my brother's eyes soften. But, it's the truth and even though I play it off like being kicked out of the house yet again isn't a big deal. We both know that it is, since I just finished high school and now, I have nowhere to go.

"I don't have anywhere to go, Jeremy." I comment, feeling his fingers squeeze mine when he softly adds. "Stay with me and Anna, until you're able to be on your feet or I don't know, until we can figure something else out. Mom's just going through a phase right now. Look, once she calms down. Then, we'll get you back into the house, get the rest of your things and move you out- for good this time." He adds, smiling just a little as I think about it. Living under the iron hand of my mother, Miranda Gilbert has been putting a strain on my relationship with my brother, and it's been a struggle for Jeremy and I to keep in touch.

"I just don't want to be a burden to you or to anyone...I need a job. I need to make money on my own. I don't care if I'm living paycheck to paycheck, Jer. I can't go back home and I can't be on the streets either." I tell him. I look out towards the small diner, watching suddenly when our waitress smiles down at me and slips an application towards me with her right hand.

"We're hiring." She comments with a smile, looking back at her boss as I glance up at her and read her name tag, watching her blue eyes glisten and her blonde hair sway as she takes a pen out of her pocket and places it down on the table. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear that you needed a job." She pauses, looking over from me to Jeremy when she adds in." I'm just working here while I save up money for college so that I can go into the criminal justice program. I want to be a police officer, it runs in my family." She babbles on as she turns around when someone shouts her name from behind her.

"A cop, huh? You'll like the job. But, it's tough..As far as I've heard." Jeremy comments, placing his hands around his coffee cup as I smile up at him and swallow the lump in my throat, just thinking about how far he's come.

I'm proud of him, my brother. He's the only one in our family that's not letting anything or anyone get in his way in regards to his dreams. That's why he's working while he lives with his girlfriend, Anna's family in the Bronx. And as he searches for a better job that will help his chances of getting into the police academy one day.

"My brother, he's going to major in Criminal Justice too. He's going to be a police officer in the near future. One of New York's finest." I tell her with a beaming smile as she nods. "Well, I hope to see you both around." She states, pivoting on her heels and walking away as we both hear a loud older woman with a short brown pixie haircut shout in her direction. "Caroline Forbes, stop sharing your life story with the customers and get to work!"

Caroline winks back at us, tying her apron back on and looking over at her boss as she says. "Alright, Rosie..I heard you. Back to work I go!"

* * *

I keep staring at the paper that's folded horizontally in my purse. Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend called him to pick her up from her classes. So, right before he left. I told him that I'd fill out the application and hand it back to the owner. That was three hours ago.

"Look, I won't take offense if you don't want to fill it out. I just, I thought maybe it could help you a little. You seem like a sweet girl..In need of a helping hand." She adds in, turning back towards me as I watch her wipe down an empty table with scraps of food still on it and she smiles at me again, turning around to face me this time with her arms crossed over her chest, glancing back behind the large counter and ordering area as her boss gives her a dirty look.

"Rosie, the owner of this diner seems like a pissed off old woman. But, she's got a heart of gold. You'd probably like her a lot. She's like a mom to all of us." She tells me in an honest tone as I nod at her and we both watch the woman named Rosie, disappear in the back again when Caroline slides into the seat that Jeremy had been sitting in just hours earlier.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself to you earlier. I'm Caroline." She says, as I watch her take her red apron off again, bunching it up into her hands this time and placing it on the table before us. I smile at her, an honest and sincere smile as I extend out my hand to her and she shakes it. "I'm Elena." I comment.

Caroline leans back into her seat, keeping an eye out for the owner as she smirks. "I think that if you worked here, we'd become good friends."

I pause for a moment, looking back down at the application and processing her words. It's been so long since I've had a friend. Since I've had anyone want to know more about me or my life that I've forgotten what it feels like to start any sort of relationship with anyone and suddenly, I'm uneasy. Caroline must sense it though because before I can say anything. Her hand is on top of mine and she's shaking her head with a laugh.

"We don't need to be good friends. But, it'd be nice to have another girl in my life to tell things too. I don't have many of those. I mean, I have my mother. But, she just doesn't get it sometimes and she's always working. So…" Caroline's voice trails off as I notice the small diamond ring on her left hand. I watch her quickly cover it with her right hand, as if she's embarrassed by the fact that she's 18 years old and engaged.

"We just recently got engaged, a few months ago. He asked me on the night of graduation and I said yes. Tyler, my fiance is everything that I ever wanted in a man. He's really wonderful. You know, he comes in here from time to time with a small group of his friends, all volunteer fire fighters. I don't really know his friends just yet because he just started the program. But, it's nice to see them all together." She tells me, watching as I smile at the thought of what it must feel like to have that connection with people, to have someone that close, like a family.

"That must be nice, to have that." I comment, causing Caroline's head to tilt to the side in wonder. "Have what?" She asks.

"A sense of family...Him and those guys..They say that firefighters and police officers are like a band of brothers." I reply, as she smiles and nods.

"Yeah, they are. Tyler says that he can't wait to get to know them more and until they really become like brothers. He doesn't have any brothers. So, maybe that's why he's so eager for that to happen." Caroline adds in, glancing down at my half empty application with a hopeful look in her blue eyes.

"You've convinced me." I tell her abruptly. Caroline's face lights up as she nearly shrieks and grabs her apron.

"So, you'll apply?" She asks, watching me lick my lips as I nod at her.

"Yeah. I'll apply. And, you were right. I think that you and I will be good friends." I tell her, placing the pen back into my hands as I fill out the rest of the application for Rosie's diner. I notice that she's gone back to work and has left me to I sit there all alone. But, I don't mind it. Because it'll give me time to think.

I take a few minutes, staring down at the white sheet of paper with bold writing. Like, I'm waiting for a sign of some sort. Maybe I'm hoping that this job will get me what I need and crave. Maybe, I'm hoping that by agreeing to it that I won't make a big mistake. Because, I need money.

But, it's not only that...It's the way that Caroline talked about Tyler and his 'brothers'. Her words made me want that- a family like the one he's creating for himself with those guys.

My hands shake as I sign my name on the dotted line right beside the date and I hear myself let out a loud exhale when I think about how much I've always wanted that..A family..A place to belong. That's when I realize that maybe working here won't be a mistake after all, maybe working at this small run down diner will be a blessing is disguise for something bigger and better waiting for me.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think of the prequel? Loved it? Hated it? Do you all want more?  
**

** Please let me know. **

**Follow me on twitter at: BePassionate_24 for updates or just to chat.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! SO happy that so many of you liked the prologue..Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and is now following this story. **

**So, I forgot to mention. But, chapter 1 will start off a few years later (3 years later to be exact) with Stefan already working as a new firefighter and trying to figure his life out. I won't be doing any flashbacks in this story, unless I feel like it needs them.**

**And for those of you that asked..You don't need to read "One and Only" first to get what's going on..Since, this story will follow their lives from the start. **

** Anyways, here's chapter 1. Hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter One- **

_...3 years later….._

**-Elena- **

Grace Potters song "Stars" roars to life on the radio as I lean into the driver's seat of my old beat up Toyota Corolla. I'm not really sure where I'm going or how much gas I have left until the car decides to die on me. But, I like this, the open road, no worries in the world and one of my favorite songs that reminds me of my dad. Once the traffic on the freeway hits and the song ends, I put it on repeat and close my eyes for a moment, thinking about my father and the way my life could have been if only he was still in it.

_I love you, baby girl. You're going to make us all so very proud of you one day. _He had said, two days before he died from the cancer that took his life. Leaving Jeremy and I with our mother, struggling to keep the house and to keep up with everything else that he had left behind. Eventually we lost the house though, to foreclosure. It was all because mom started to forget to pay things, first it was the electricity then it was the water bill, then the mortgage. I remember it like it was yesterday, my mother and her two small children, picking up their possessions and shoving them in black bags, slinging them over our shoulders as the police officer waited with an eviction notice. I hated growing up with her, I hated losing my father and I hated watching the strong relationship that my brother and I had built as kids, deteriorate because of her actions over the years.

I keep my distance now, trying to make my own money and pave my own way, trying to live on my own in a crappy apartment near my brother. But, it's hard..Living paycheck to paycheck and working at the diner full time was never how I pictured my life to be. The memory of my father with his bright eyes and warm arms hugging me close fades when my cell phone rings to life in the cup holder beside me and I'm brought back to my reality.

"_Where are you? Rosie's pissed and we don't have enough coverage...You better be coming to work today!" _The text message from my co-worker Luke Slater reads as I grab my phone when I find myself at a full stop behind a semi truck full of chickens ready to go a poultry factory.

"_Fine. I'll be there. See you soon and tell Rosie that I'll be there- stuck in traffic." _I text him back, smiling when he replies with a simple "_Save me from this hell hole place...Elena….I hate this place. ;)" _

Luke Slater, the 21 year old, tall and brown eyed, dark skinned basketball player from Queens, became Caroline Forbe's replacement at the diner just a year into when I started working there and he quickly became a friend of mine. Apparently, Caroline Forbes was so determined to follow her dreams at marrying that one guy she was engaged to at the time that she dropped everything and fell off the face of the earth- never to be heard from again. To be honest shortly after she left, I stopped seeing her or Tyler completely. And, if I were to bump into them now- I'm sure that they'd barely remember me. But, Luke's been able to fill the absence of Caroline and I'm thankful for it, because over the last three years of working at Rosie's we've become very close.

"_I'm dying...Slow day...Bring me decent coffee..Please?" _I roll my eyes, thankful that the car is finally moving again and that I can get off at my next usual exit. "_Fine, I'll stop and get coffee. I'm running late anyways. But, I'll be there very soon."_ I reply back, putting my phone back into the cup holder again and placing my foot on the gas pedal as I feel the car jolt forward and my body does the same. If I get there in time, I won't be docked any credits and if I get to the coffee shop just as quickly, I'll get a good cup of coffee for the both of us.

* * *

**-Stefan- **

The moment I close my eyes, that exact second I feel myself drifting into sleep again. The loud drill alarm goes off and I'm up, not fully wide awake. But, just about when Damon steps into my makeshift room at the firehouse. I share the room with him and Tyler. But there is a top bunk that I've claimed as mine and a small closet for my things when I'm on duty and they all know not to touch my things.

"We got another fire call. Rookie, get up and moving!" Damon shouts at me, watching me pull my aching and throbbing body up from the thin twin sized bed that I've been trying to sleep on for the last three hours and every turn or movement on it that I make with my body weight, makes me feel like I'm sleeping on pins and needles. Damn, I miss having my own bed right now, I miss being in my own place even more. I miss a lot of things when I'm here, but mostly I missing being able to sleep in piece.

"Let me sleep." I mumble, shoving him off of me as I close my eyes and pull my pillow over my head once again.

"While a fire burns down an apartment with people in it? Sure, Stefan. We'll let you sleep. But, it'll be on you buddy. Not me." Tyler states, pulling the covers off of me as I finally get up, glaring at both Matt and Tyler. They laugh when they hear me mumbling how much I hate them both and this job.

"You've only been with us for two weeks. This is nothing." Matt chimes in, lacing up his boots and tucking in his white t-shirt. "At least we haven't asked you to wash the fire truck yet. But, I'm pretty sure that will be coming up soon on our down time. Won't it, Tyler?" He questions as I notice the bright glistening in Tyler's eyes when he smiles widely. "You know what ? Matty. I think it will be...Just wait, Stefan..You think this is bad..Washing the truck will be your next assignment. Now, that's fun." He adds in with a laugh, getting a quick fist bump from Damon as he passes by and looks up at me once more. "Patrick wants to talk you before we head out to this call. You can't keep the boss waiting." My brother informs me before Tyler leaves the room.

Even his name gives me shivers down my whole spin as I make my way down to the ground and feel a tight squeeze from Matt on my shoulder. "Maybe it's about his daughter...So, how is Makayla these days? Still a pain in your ass?"

"She's my very own version of a girlfriend from hell." I reply back, not even blinking as I pull a shirt over my bare chest and glance at myself through the small mirror in the room. I look like shit. I haven't sleep well since about two days ago and every bone in my body is hurting as everyone else around me, seems perfectly fine. I make a mental note to myself that I need to jog more on my off days and sleep less.

"Aw, sounds romantic. Now, get down stairs to his office. Sounds important." Damon scolds me, nearly shoving me out of the room as I shake my head and straighten myself out. I hate this...The fact that I'm still with Makayla after three years...I also hate the fact that her father has had it out for me ever since I joined the team and now that I'm officially a fire fighter at the age of 21. As the years go on, he seems to hate me even more that I still haven't popped the question to his daughter or that I'm not taking her very seriously lately.

* * *

"Patrick?" I question, stepping into his office as I look around the empty room filled with certificates and medals of bravery from our fire house. The doors propped open enough so that I can see Matt and Tyler passing by, their helmets in their hands as they walk to the garages where the fire trucks are parked, preparing to leave for our call.

"Daddy, isn't here right now." She giggles in that soft seductive way that only she can. I feel her, pulling me back into the room which causes my hand to slam the door shut.

"Makayla." I mumble out with a startled breath, feeling her lips against my neck as she presses my body back up against the now closed door. Her hands moving up and down my stomach muscles which cause me to tense up and make her super giddy with excitement.

"Hi. I've missed you." She states, lifting herself up on her tip toes as her blonde hair sways and brushes against my skin. I inhale her scent deeply. She smells like raspberries and a small hint of smoke. I hate that she smokes- but, she refuses to quit and I've stopped nagging her about it.

"I've missed you too. But, I don't think this is a very good idea. Your dad is around here somewhere. I'm sure of it." I tell her, placing my hands on each side of her arms as she frowns at me, shaking her head and trying to convince me that Patrick isn't lurking like I always feel that he is. I'm fearful of her father..Actually to be completely honest..I'm scared shitless of what her father will do to me if he finds us in his empty office, all alone.

"No, he's not. Silly boy. Daddy went out to run some errands for the station. He left me in charge of the phones. That's why when I saw Damon, I told him that my dad needed to talk to you. But, really it was all a plan to get you alone. I just wanted to be alone with you, Stefan. Isn't that what you want too?" She asks me.

Hardly. Truth be told, I don't want to be around her right now. I'm already on probation and thin ice with her father and the department. Having any one of the big wigs finding me alone in the chief's office with his daughter would be a nail in my coffin. I smile, kissing her cheek and suggesting that she meets me after my shift is over at the local coffee shop or some diner near here. All I want to do is to get out of her father's office, as soon as I can- without anyone seeing us.

Makayla pouts, giving me these sad blue puppy dog eyes as she huffs out a breath and starts backing away. "Fine. I'll meet you at a boring coffee shop after your done with work. Maybe once we're done going out then we can stop by your place and have a little fun. I miss your apartment and I miss your bed." She comments, buttoning up her shirt again as she glances over at me, waiting for me to reply.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'll see you later." I tell her briskly, stopping when she exhales heavily and shouts. "Stefan! You forgot something."

I turn back around, suddenly feeling her lips against my own, her hands running through my hair roughly as she grips on to me tightly, pulling back to catch her breath. "I love you." She says.

I smile, kissing her once more and leaving without saying it back. The funny thing is that even after 3 years of being with her. After having her be my little cheerleader...I can't get myself to tell her those same words back and fully mean them.

I've never said "I love you" to her...Not once.

I feel her arms around the middle of my stomach as she tighten them around me and rests her head against my back. "I love you, Stefan. When are you going to say that you love me too? When are you going to tell me those words." She urges me on.

I swallow down what I really want to say and instead I mutter out with an anxious tone. "I don't know, Makayla. I'm sorry. But, I have to go. I'll see you later today."

* * *

The line at the coffee shop is long and after coming off of no sleep and a long shift. I'm impatiently waiting for Makayla to get here. Yet, just as I walk in and look around, I feel strange in my sweat pants and sweat shirt. Lately, I've noticed that there's something odd about the way people seem to look at me when I walk around town wearing my black hooded sweatshirt with the FDNY logo written in white bold letters on the back and the small insignia of our district on my left shoulder. I shrug it off though, watching one of the neighboring unit's trucks drive by as I look out towards the street at all the people walking on the sidewalk. All of them seem too absorbed into cell phones to even notice the world around them and something about that makes me feel sad for a brief moment until I hear a ping go off and I feel my own phone vibrant against the table that I'm sitting at.

"_Can't make it for coffee. I'm sorry. I guess I'll just see you at your place later tonight though. Xoxo. I love you. -M" _The message reads as I rub my face with my hands in frustration. I've been waiting for her for two hours now! Specifically walking down to this little coffee shop that's near the place where we just finished our last job. And, she can't make it now? You've got to be kidding me!

Anger makes me push away from the table, brushing past this girl on her cell phone as we both walk out of the coffee shop at the same time. I cross the street with her, listening to her conversation. She's talking about her work to some guy named Luke, laughing at him and saying that she'll see him in a little while as we cross the first cross walk without a problem, stopping at the second one.

The intersection is busy and packed with fast speeding cars, mostly hurried taxi drivers and business professionals all wanting to get home before 4pm. I'm not paying that much attention as I look up quickly at the changing lights and that's when it happens, a loud crash and a car that's driving erratically- right in our direction, comes speeding down the road.

My head snaps up when I hear the girl that was walking beside me, scream. Her body freezes in place and she doesn't move out of the car's way. It takes a moment for me to realize what's about to happen to her if I don't step in. So, I shout at her first, hoping that she'll move out of the way.

"Hey! Move out of the way! Lady, move it!" I shout to her. But, it's like she can't hear me and when I see that the car keeps coming faster and she seems nearly paralyzed by it's speed and by fear. I watch the cell phone in her hands drop to the ground, her eyes widen as she shuts them and that's when I run towards her.

I've never been that fearful of things, I guess that's why I like saving people so much. Rushing into danger as it comes flying at me gives me a slight high. It's that fight or flight response and watching the speeding car coming towards us, makes this even more exciting for me. I guess that's why when she doesn't move. I ran up behind her, placed my arms around her and moved us both out of the way. A loud thud echos into the air, as the speeding car drives past us when we both hit the ground, ending up all the way on the sidewalk because of my quick actions.

I feel blood on my face when I push up off of her, feeling her body trembling under me as I get to my feet. She looks up at me, watching me brushing off the dust from my body as I slowly bend down to speak with her. "Hey, miss. Are you okay?" I'm frantically pulling her up to her feet, checking her for any injuries as she stares at me with wide brown eyes and in a state of shock. "Talk to me. Ma'am...Look at me. I can help you. I'm a firefighter, trained EMT too..Take slow deep breathes, everything will be just fine. All you have to do is breath." I tell her when my cold and grainy feeling hands touch her warm and burning cheeks, checking to see how reactive her eyes are and if the fall caused her to have a head injury, forcing her to look at me with watery brown eyes.

She's shaking still, tears streaming down her face with a small gushing wound from her forehead. The falling tears mix in with the blood from the cut to forehead, all of it rushing down to her chin. I inhale deeply, feeling her push away from me as she looks around for her purse, the contents of everything she has in it are all scattered around us and the coffee cup that she had been holding when we crossed the street earlier is completely gone. Probably knocked out of her hand when we hit the pavement and somewhere in the gutter by now.

"Here, take my sweatshirt." I offer to her, unzipping it and placing it around her hunched over shoulders, hoping that it'll calm her nerves a bit. When I slowly move her over to the side of the curb to sit her down. That's when I feel her body tense up. The brunette is clearly badly shaken up and muttering words in no particular order when I ask again in a more calmed voice, my green eyes level with hers. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

I give her some space, exhaling in relief when I realize that she doesn't have any major injuries except for the small gash above her right eyebrow and the one on her forehead. Also, I'm thankful that she can walk on her own. But, I can tell that she's still dazed by being thrown to the ground as she looks up at me finally after a few minutes with a hollow expression in her eyes. She looks sad and she's still shaking from what I could only imagine is a traumatic event. I hear her inhale for a minute, then exhale. We stay silent as I contemplate calling the police- because, I know that's what I should have done. But, then she gets up, picking up a few things from her purse and shaking her head.

"Thank you." She says softly, looking down at the ground and then back up at me as she looks down at her black scuffed up converse shoes, the red apron that was in her hands is balled up into her shaking fists now and I can barely make out what it says. But, it looks like she works at a nearby diner.

"I was just doing my job." I comment in a nonchalant tone, extending out my hand to her, helping her steady herself as I ask once more. "Are you sure you're okay..I mean, you almost just got hit by a car. I should call you an ambulance."

She shrugs, dusting off her jeans and unzipping my FDNY sweatshirt to hand it back to me as my arm on hers stops her movements and our eyes find each others. "Keep it, it's the least I could do."

"You saved my life." She retorts, attempting to hand back my sweatshirt as I smile at her.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Look, you were in shock, clearly paralyzed from fear and I just stepped in. Like, I said. Doing my job." I comment, grinning and watching as she pivots on her heels, looking down at my sweatshirt in confusion.

" I'm serious, keep the sweatshirt..I have a few more. Consider it a reminder of the guy that prevented you from becoming road kill today." I joke with her, hearing a sweet laugh escape past her lips as I point to her head. "You might want to get that checked out. Look, I can do it for you..I have a first aid kit in my car." I offer, watching as she shakes her head, nervously looking around and then down at the watch on her wrist.

"I'll be sure to do that. Listen, superman. I actually need to go, late for work. But, thanks for jumping in and saving the day. Stopping that car from crushing me and all, I guess I owe you one." She adds with a soft hesitant smile and a bright brown gaze, walking away from me and zipping up my sweatshirt as I hear her thank me again before she disappears into the crowd and I don't even get the chance to ask her name. Watching her leave and causing me to wonder if her and I... This beautiful stranger, will ever cross paths again.

* * *

**A/N: Follow me on Twitter at BePassionate_24 for updates and please feel free to let me know what you all think. :) **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter Two-**

**-Caroline- **

"So, how have you been doing?" My mom asks. She's been asking me that same question ever since I stopped working at the diner, 3 years ago. It's like she's trying to make sure that I'm happy with my choice of leaving that place. And, to be honest I am. Because, right after I left, I went back to school and started working on my degree. Years later and I finally have what I wanted. Although, it's not exactly how I had pictured everything would turn out to be. I'm struggling and Liz Forbes, my police officer mother - knows it. She carefully eyes me up and down as she takes a sip of water, watching me twirl my shiny wedding band around my hand, exhaling heavily.

"Works decent." I shrug, watching my mom crinkle her nose, placing her hand on top of mine as I give her a knowing look.

"Honey, I'm being serious. And, you're lying to me. Tell me the truth, how's the new job really going?" She suddenly asks me. Maybe she see's it- the unhappiness I feel, the misery in my blue eyes as I talk about my job and the current state of my marriage. Stuck at job that I thought would make me feel good about myself and yet, I'm a golfer and paper pusher at the Manhattan Police Department. And, in a marriage where my husband is more focused on his work than he is on me lately.

"I thought that after I got out of the academy, that I'd be going out on calls and things like that. But, instead my bosses stuck me in a room with this police officer who's around the same age as me and she thinks that she knows it all because she's been there for a year already. Her name is Lexi Branson- she pisses me off and I can't stand her! Oh and Tyler, he works non stop, he's barely home and we barely even get to see each other or spend time together." I admit, running my hands through my blonde hair as she exhales heavily."Honey, no one ever said that this whole 'being married' thing would be easy. It never was for your father and I…"

I don't know what I was thinking when Tyler and I decided to get married so young. Maybe it was the idea of having him be mine forever or the notion that once we were married that it'd be fun, easy, smooth sailing...Without any drawbacks. Boy, was I an idiot to think all of that!

"I love him, mom. Tyler's my best friend. But, we've been fighting lately...And-" The door unlocking to our new house stops me from going any further. I watch as Tyler steps inside of the entry way, his overnight bag from the firehouse is slung over his shoulder as he steps inside and watches my mom get up. She's got her keys in her hands, ready to leave the house as she explains. "Listen, honey. I'm going to get going. How about you enjoy the rest of your night in your new house with your husband. I'll see you soon." She adds, pulling me in for a hug and kissing my cheek as she passes by Tyler, patting his shoulder and softly saying. "It's nice to see you, Tyler. Have a good rest of your evening."

* * *

"So, what was your mom doing here?" He asks me. I can hear the running water in the bathroom as he steps inside and the hooks on the shower curtain are heard running across the rod.

"She just stopped by to see the house. And, she wanted to know how we were doing." I explain, opening the door to the bathroom and letting the steam escape, leaning my hands against the sink in the bathroom, looking at myself through the almost fogged up mirror.

"What'd you tell her?" he asks, the sound of the shampoo bottle rattling around on the floor of the tub. He stops when he hears the shower curtain and liner being pushed back, my fingertips are tracing the fabric of the yellow curtain in our bathroom as I lean into the hot and warm shower, staring at him and taking him all in.

Have I mentioned how much being away from Tyler and being angry at him all at the same time has been very inconvenient for me? My anger at this point for my husband has just turned into this lust and wanting, a sexual frustration that I can't even control anymore. It's been driving me crazy!

I pull back, not answering him and slipping off my plum colored tank top instead, stripping myself of my light colored jeans and exhaling heavily. The sound of his voice stops me for a moment though.

"Care, what did you tell your mother about what's going on with us?" He asks again. The sound of the running water continues as I close the door to the bathroom, feeling the room getting hotter and hotter by the minute. I'm smirking at the thought of running my hands over his moistened chest and the feeling of our bodies against each others...I'm smiling like the overly frustrated wife that I am..I want him- I want him bad!

"I told her that we should be pissed off at each other a lot more often." I reply back, unclipping my bra and slipping off my panties, watching them both fall on to the beige colored bathroom rug under my feet as I take a step inside of the shower and place my hand on to Tyler's back, running my fingers over flesh and leaning in to kiss the spot that I just touched. He turns around briskly and cups my face into his hands, causing my eyes to be level with his when he replies in a firm and raspy tone. "Yeah, we should fight more often." He tells me as he leans in towards my face and captures his lips against mine in a heated and sultry kiss, whispering against my lips. "I'm sorry."

I run my fingers through his wet hair, smiling up at him because I know that I've won this round in our disagreements as I brush my lips against his once more and whisper back. "I know, babe. But, you have to admit..This anger making up thing is pretty sexy."

Tyler laughs, locking his eyes onto mine before he kisses me once more when he adds softly. "Very sexy. I've missed you so much, Care. I really have." I smile at his words, wrapping my arms around his neck as the water from the shower cascades down upon us and I softly reply back in an honest tone. "I know, I've missed you too."

* * *

**-Bonnie- **

"Stefan, what are you doing back so early?" I question him as he walks inside of his small apartment. I'm not thrilled to really see him to be honest, I've been working on trying to fix up his place since he moved in just two months ago and with all these boxes..I don't know where to begin and Stefan being here to bother me right now, just put a kink in my plans to surprise him with cleaning up this mess that he calls an apartment.

"Hey Bon." Stefan says, walking over to me and pulling me into an awkward hug as I smile at him when he backs away. He's got a smudge of dirt on his face, his hands are dirty too and the one thing that he always wears while he's at work, is missing.

"Aren't you supposed to still be at work?" I ask him again, watching as he runs his hands through his hair and licks his lips. He's got scrapes on his arms, a dried up cut above his left eye. He looks like's been in a fight and I'm silently hoping that he wasn't because, he's been on very thin ice with everyone lately- including the department.

"I need to go shower." He replies, ignoring me completely as I huff out a breath and shake my head at him.

"What happened?" I ask a little louder and in a bit firmer tone, trying to get more than just a vague answer from him. Because, he knows how much I hate vague answers and how worried I get about him and his brother while they're out working and risking their lives.

"Some girl, she was going to get hit by a car and I jumped in. I don't know, Bon. I've never felt a rush like that working at the firehouse yet. I know, it's only been two weeks since I started at the station. But, this was something else, watching her face looking back up at me, like she was so thankful that someone was there, that someone cared enough to step in. It was the strangest thing." He confesses, placing his hand against the hallway wall, about to turn on the light as I pause, staring at him.

He watches me place one of his pictures that he had taken with Makayla just a few weeks ago down on the coffee table when I ask. "So, where's your sweatshirt? You never take that thing off, it's like your good luck charm or something. It's gotten you this far with the academy and training. It has your last name on it, Stefan. She could be some crazy stalker and find out where you live!"

Stefan laughs, running his hands through his hair as he shrugs his shoulders, leaning his back against the wall when he replies. "I gave it to her. Figured that she could use it..And, I highly doubt that she's a stalker, Bonnie. She...I don't know, she was hard to read. All I know is that she was thankful to me for saving her life and that's all that matters. All in a days work." He winks at me, pointing to the picture on the coffee table as he adds. "Makayla's going to be here soon."

"Wonderful." I roll my eyes at his words, watching him pause in the middle of the hallway, tensing his back muscles. "You don't like her, I know. But, I just wish that you'd give her a chance." Stefan replies, turning back to me.

I've got my hands on my hips, head tilted to the side as I think about his relationship with Makayla. He's been with her for three years and as much as she wants to be with him. It's like he's disconnected, completely from her or whatever their relationship even is anymore. "Do you even love her, Stefan? Because, I feel like you're just stringing her along…" My voice trails off as he looks at me, closing his eyes tightly for a moment.

"I don't know. I've gotten used to her being around." He admits with hesitation, crossing his arms over his chest, glancing over at me as I take a seat on the white suede couch in his apartment, grabbing a red pillow from behind me and placing it in my lap. He looks sick as he watches me lean down and place my hands into an opened moving box. I can hear his breathing become deeper, his footsteps approaching me as I undo the leather binding of the journal in my hands and lean back into the couch. Stefan sits down beside me- probably pissed off that I've been snooping around his things. But, he's known me well enough to know that I won't quit until I make my point. Until, I make him realize that what he has with Makayla isn't what he really wants and even though he can't say it to my face. I already know by his words that he doesn't want to be with her anymore.

"_I keep thinking that I'm not going to feel like this. I keep thinking that something will change between us and that I'll learn to love her as much as she clearly loves me. Yet, we're from two different worlds and the sad thing is that I've gotten so used to her now that I can't see myself being alone...I hate being alone, the thought of it scares me. But, I can't do this anymore...I can't be what Makayla needs when I feel like I don't even know myself anymore. I'm not in love with her..And, to be honest- I don't think I ever have been." _

I finish reading the last sentence as he looks over at me, hopelessness in his eyes. "I've gotten used to her, Bonnie. I may not love her like she loves me. But, I've gotten used to having her around and I can't...I don't want to give that up."

His green eyes are darkened as I close the journal, placing it on the coffee table when he watches me lean forward and place my hand on to his shoulder, squeezing his arm just a bit as I add. "I know you have. But, you can't keep being in this pointless relationship with this girl who will always want more from you than you'll ever be able to give her. Stefan, it's not fair."

"My voice of reason." He chuckles, looking down at my bare hand and for a moment, I think he's about to change the subject to my relationship with his brother and when he does, I cringe.

"You know, Damon's an idiot for not wanting to place a big fat diamond ring on that finger of yours yet. Bonnie, you're good for him. He's making a mistake for waiting so damn long to marry you." I smile at the sincere tone in Stefan's voice, lifting my head up off his shoulder and looking up at him. "Yeah, I'd like to think so. I just wish that he'd stop being so fearful of committing to me. I'm a good catch." I tell him with a beaming smile as he nods. "Hell, I'd marry you if you weren't head over heels for my brother." Stefan jokes, pulling me in close to him as he hugs me tightly and says. "I'll talk to Makayla just for you. I think you're right, I shouldn't string her along anymore. It's not fair."

* * *

**-Stefan-**

"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore?" She shouts at me, hands tightly balled into fists as her baby blue eyes become watery and she stands in my bedroom, picking up her belongings.

"Us...Makayla. I can't do us anymore." My voice cracks a bit as she walks over to me and sits on the edge of my unmade bed. I'm stupid and an idiot for having sex with her, just a few hours ago. But, she makes me weak and I thought that maybe, it'd change my mind. It didn't though and now, I feel like an even bigger asshole for "stringing her along" as Bonnie had said.

"Is it my father? I know he doesn't like you, Stefan. He thinks that we're not good for each other!" She exclaims, pushing off of the bed and pacing my bedroom floor, looking around for a few more things that she can take with her. I watch her for a long drawn out moment, not looking at me as tears stream down her face and she sniffles loudly. I don't love her as much as I used to in the beginning of all of this. But, I still hate seeing her cry over me.

"Listen, it's just until I figure things out. I just..We need a break for awhile." I tell her, hoping that my words will stop her tears. But, they just increase instead as she walks over to me, pulling me close and sobbing into the curve of my neck. "I love you, Stefan. I love you, so much." She cries as I hold her in my arms. I feel like a total jerk for breaking it off this way. But, maybe we're both better off and who knows, maybe we'll eventually grow and learn from our break up.

"I know." Is all I can manage to get out of my mouth as I hold her and listen to her crying, telling me that she'll do anything to make this work.

"It's not you, Makayla. It's me. I need to figure my life out and I just, I feel like I'm dragging you with me into a deep hole that neither of us can climb out of. Maybe when I've figured things out, we can give our relationship another try. But, for right now. I think it's best if we just remain friends."

"Friends?" She asks, lifting her tear stained cheeks up from my shoulder and watching me nod.

"I can't be your friend, Stefan. It's going to be too hard!" She says with an anger laced tone. I don't know what else to say to her, so as she sits in my lap. I hold her for a long time, inhaling sharply before I finally find the right words. "We'll figure it out. I promise. And, maybe it'll be better for us this way, taking a break for a while." I point out, listening as she huffs out a breath and mumbles out. "It'll be better for you. But, it's going to be hell for me. I can't picture myself being away from you for long..I'm going to miss you too much."

* * *

**-Elena- **

"What the hell happened to you and where's my coffee?" Luke asks as the small bell above the door rings when I step inside the back door through the alleyway. He's in the kitchen, leaning against a stainless steel table. His arms are crossed over each other and his facial expression fills with amusement as he talks to one of the line cooks. Knowing him for as long as I have, he's probably been hassling the cook to feed him an early lunch, like he always does.

"I fell." I reply hastily to his question, seeing as he winces at the sight of my cuts and grabs a hold of my hand, pulling me to a walkway between the kitchen and a small room with a set of tables that we only use for banquets.

He tells me to sit down on one of the chairs in the room with four round tables in a stern voice, closing the sliding doors behind him, leaning against them for a moment as he huffs out a breath, pivoting on his heels before he speaks to me. Luke looks terrified and watching his dark green eyes change from amused to scared have made me panicked a bit as well.

"What happened, Elena? Did your mom's boyfriend do this? Was it your mom?" He questions with a serious tone, exhaling heavily as I shake my head. "No, I haven't seen her in weeks, Luke. I swear it wasn't her or her boyfriend. I had a bit of an accident." I tell him honestly. It doesn't take me long to decide that I shouldn't lie to him, he's been my best friend here- the only friend that I've had in a long time and it just doesn't feel right to lie to him..The only friend I have.

"Accident? Why aren't you at the hospital?" He questions, taking a seat across from me at the round oak table as I watch him pull the sleeves to his white long sleeve shirt and lean back into his chair, bracing himself for what I'm going to tell him.

"I can't afford what the medical bills would cost, I don't have insurance and I'm fine..I just...I almost got ran over- by a car. But, I dodged it just in time. It's okay now." I shrug. Watching as his eyes widen and he looks floored, his eyes glued to me when I feel him grab a hold of my hands that are laying straight across on the table.

"Elena, what the hell! And, you're at work? Go home and..." Luke pauses, taking a better look at the sweatshirt that I'm wearing. It's too large for me so I had to fold back the sleeves and roll them up to my elbows, the white writing on it is visible though as I watch him scan it with his eyes and he shakes his head. "Where did you get that from?"

My brown eyes grow even wider than his as I sigh out a breath, watching him still staring at it as he suddenly states. "You do realize that whoever gave you that sweatshirt..Forgot to mention that it's customized from their department and that he's a fire fighter. It has his name on it, assuming it's a guy." Luke tells me pointing down to the patch on the right side of my shoulder, one that I hadn't noticed until now, that clearly reads "Fire Department. City Of New York. Est.1877."

"A firefighter?." He smiles, leaning into me with a grin as I roll my eyes at him, just waiting for him to ask me his next burning question.

"No, I didn't catch his name and yes, he was hot. Sadly though, I was busy trying to breathe and calm myself down when he threw us both down to the pavement on the sidewalk. But, I doubt that I'll be seeing him again." I confide in him, getting a hardy laugh out of Luke as he shrugs his shoulders back, popping his tense neck to the side.

"You were pinned under him?" Luke asks with a wink, pausing as he stretches out his arms and adds. "Sounds kinky." His laughter fills the small space as I shake my head, balling up a napkin from a small silver dispenser on the left side of us. He smiles as he watches me wad it up and throw it at him, groaning. "Shut up, Luke! He saved my life and I don't even know his name."

"Salvatore." He responds, watching me give him a puzzled look as I tilt my head to the side. "What?" I ask.

"It's on the left side of the sweatshirt. I'm guessing it's his last name or it could be his first name..Sounds European...Italian, maybe? This is going to be fun, trying to figure this all out. Can't wait until we find more about more about your mystery guy. He sounds like a decent guy..I mean, he risked his own life to save you. I'd like to hug him and say thanks, for saving the only girl that I can tolerate in this place." He states, pushing himself up from his chair as he watches me unzip the sweatshirt, tracing my fingers over the lettering on the emblem, repeating his last name and smiling as the syllables of it leave my lips. Salvatore...My hero.

* * *

The weeks pass by in a daze as the cuts on my face begin to heal and for the first time in weeks I've felt the best I've ever felt in a long time. Things seem to finally be looking up, which make me happy. Maybe it's the fact that ever since my near death experience that I've learned to appreciate things a little more- who knows.

I watch Luke rush past me with a large brown tray full of food, glancing back to see me tightening my apron around my waistline, the red fabric hits just above my knees, laying against my black pants and my white short sleeve t-shirt. It's unusually hot for an August day and I'm earlier than usual for work, which is pretty surprising for everyone around me- including Rosie.

"Elena! A large group just came into your section. Get a move on young lady!" Rosie shouts over her shoulder, passing by me and stopping to inspect my outfit. "Make sure to pull that hair back into a tight ponytail, I don't want any hairs found in the food..The last thing I need is a health inspector roaming around my establishment!" She scolds as I nod, grabbing my small notepad and a pen from the cash register up at the front. I inhale deeply as I watch Luke returning. He pauses with the empty tray, leaning into my ear as he whispers. "You look good. That's a good thing by the way because a group of tired looking firemen just walked through that door. Good luck with that." He adds, winking at me as I plaster a smile on my face, tucking my notepad into the left side of my apron pocket, walking over to the group with my chin up and a smile on my face. It's 7am and the work day has only began. But, the moment I step towards the table and catch a scent of smoke, glancing over the group of the four hunched over, very tired looking men, something tells me to turn back around. I'm not exactly sure what it is. But, once my eyes glance over them all. I'm hesitant and so I pause- just feet away.

"Aren't you going to go over there and get their orders?" Luke asks from behind me as I turn towards him, searching his eyes.

"I can't go over there." I reply back, shaking my head and just about to turn back around to hide in the kitchen or behind the counter. But, Luke's strong arms stop me in my tracks. He looks past me for a minute, at them. Then, I watch as he makes the same realization and connection that I just did. "He's in that group of guys, isn't he?"

I swallow hard, closing my eyes and smiling just a little as I lock my eyes onto him and simply reply. "Yeah, he's here. The guy from the coffee shop is here. The one who saved my life..He's sitting at that table."

Luke laughs a little, leaning towards me as he whispers into my ear. "So, take a chance, Elena Gilbert and go over there. Introduce yourself to him. Maybe this time, you can actually leave a better impression than getting yourself pinned under him." He winks, turning me around towards them, which is hands placed on each side of my arms. I can feel my body lurch forward, when Luke nearly shoves me into the walkway that leads to their table. I look back at him as he waves, encouraging me to continue walking. And for a moment, I swear I can hear my mind screaming at me._"Don't make a fool of yourself..Elena. You'll regret it!"_

* * *

_A/N: Hey all! So, I split this chapter into two chapters instead of just one. Hope you all like the updates!_

_Thanks so much for reading & feel free to comment. :) _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Follow me on twitter for updates at BePassionate_24  
**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter Three- **

**-Damon- **

The brunette waitress looks like she's seen either a ghost or a really screwed up version of a scary movie. Because, she's just standing there, near the table- staring at us.

"Miss, aren't you going to be our server this morning?" I ask her with a beaming smile, watching as she straightens out her apron and her face becomes red when she glances over the four of us.

Tyler's been texting Caroline for the last hour, Matt's got his nose in the newspaper and Stefan and I are smiling up at her with perplexed looks on our own faces as to what the hell is wrong with this girl. "I..Um...I'll be with you in just a moment." She replies as we watch her shaking hands grab a hold of her notepad from inside her apron.

She pauses, exhaling deeply and glancing over at Stefan who's leaned over and making fun of Tyler. "You should talk dirty to her, women like when you do that type of crap." He says with a laugh. Only stopping when my foot under the table nudges him and he looks up at the girl again, eyebrows lifting.

"Alright boys, it's only 7 am and you all look exhausted. What will it be?" She asks, placing one of her hands onto one of her hips, looking all four of us over.

"Come on, someone better start speaking up before I start ordering for you." She comments, still smiling as she looks each of us in the face.

"Waffles and coffee is fine for me." Tyler tells her in a nonchalant tone, waving her off as she looks over at Matt, who replies with the same thing. She laughs a little when she overhears Tyler tap his hand against the table, narrowing his eyes onto Stefan as he says with a playful tone. "Salvatore, maybe that's why you just got dumped..Women want to romanticized, not talked dirty too. Take it from someone who knows." He winks, looking up at the brunette with a grin.

It takes her a moment. But, once her eyes are locked on to my brothers, it's like she looses her tough demeanor and becomes intrigued by him.

"What's your opinion?" Stefan asks her, watching as she squirms under his gaze when he looks her up and down, stopping his eyes at her chest and then finally making it to her face.

"Mine? I'm just your waitress. My opinion shouldn't matter. So, what do you want to eat?" She asks him, changing the subject just as quickly as she can. Stefan shrugs his shoulders back, laughing as he looks over to me and then states. "Everyone's opinion matters, always. And, I'd really love to hear yours." He tells her with a bright smile. Adding in "I'll have pancakes and coffee. Same as my brother over here. But, I'd sure like a side of you as well, with my breakfast."

"Excuse me?" She pauses, leaning forward and placing her finger underneath his chin. Her eyes are burning with irritation as she locks them on to Stefan and states in a firm and take no shit from anyone tone. "Well, it looks like we have a comedian in the bunch. Listen, you asked for my opinion, pretty boy. So, here it is. No woman ever wants to be talked to like that..You really need to work on your flirtation skills. They suck and if you think that, talking to someone like that is sexy. It's not. Now, excuse me. I'll be back in a few minutes and I'll make sure that the cooks make your food, extra hot so that it burns your mouth before you speak to me like that again." She replies, turning back on her heels as Stefan and I watch her leave. Once she's gone, his smile fades when he points back towards the kitchen where she had disappeared off to as I shake my head. "What the hell was that?"

Stefan smiles, a gleaming look in his green eyes as he explains. "Relax, Damon. That's the girl. The one I saved the other day..Apparently, she works here. What a nice little surprise." He comments, his green eyes filled with mischief as I hear him laugh, smiling up at me as I think about how much she would have just loved to kick his ass.

* * *

**-Elena- **

I'm hiding. More like avoiding him.

I can't go back out there, making a total fool out of myself and I'm hoping that maybe if I make up some excuse that Luke will take over that table. He knows me too well though, notices me leaning down behind the counter as I place my head in my hands, rubbing my face vigorously.

"Well, this is interesting...You're avoiding him. Why?" He questions, pulling me up as I get to my feet, tightening my ponytail when I look over at him, my brown eyes widening.

"He's an ass. And, I just...This is strange. He's that type of guy that I never thought I'd see again. You know, a chance encounter and that's it...What the hell do I do now?" My panicked voice makes him laugh as he places his hands against the edge of the check out counter and I watch him looking back at the table filled with the four tired looking firemen.

"Elena," Luke stops, smiling up at me as he says. "Put your big girl pants on and go out there. Be the sassy little server that I know you are. Have a little fun, live a little." He winks, walking past me when we both hear Rosie tell us to get back to work. I inhale deeply, muttering his words of advice under my breath, straightening out my apron and heading back to the kitchen to see if their orders are done.

"Elena. Are you having a problem with that table?" Rosie asks me with a hash voice, tilting her head to the side as her brown circle shaped glasses fall down to the tip of her nose and I shake my head. "No problem at all. Just getting their orders." I comment quickly, taking a stand from behind the counter and heading towards the kitchen as I hear her mumble "Good, now get back to work, Miss Gilbert."

* * *

I inhale deeply as I overhear both of the brothers talking and laughing, saying something about how their last job was a total mess and how the guy named Stefan got stuck with the backlash from his boss, Patrick.

"He seriously almost had you kicked out because you said that you couldn't lift the guy and take him down a flight of stairs!" A blonde haired guy that I found out is named Matt states as he pats Stefan on the shoulder and looks up at me, clearing his throat and suddenly getting serious all over again.

"Behave yourself, you animal." Stefan tells him jokingly, leaning over the table as he playfully punches Matt in the arm and they all stop when they hear me place down their plates of food in front of them, filling up their coffee and water cups.

"I apologize about him. He hasn't been out in civilization for a few days. I think that the soot and inhaled smoke from our job has eaten away at his brain cells." Stefan winks, glancing up at me as he lifts his hand up and brushes it against my wrist, saying that he was trying to get to the maple syrup. My brown eyes lock on to him, the lump in my throat prevents my words from being hissed out as I just shake my head and pull my hand away.

"From our last encounter just a little while ago, sir. It doesn't sound like you have either. Enjoy your breakfast, boys." I mumble out, turning away and trying to calm my staggered breath, heading towards the back rooms in hopes of no one stopping me. But, just as quickly as I think that no one will, I hear his voice from behind me.

"Miss...Ma'am!" He shouts out. I'm standing near the bathrooms. My hand placed on the brown and heavy women's restroom door as I untie my apron and turn towards him.

"Yes?" I question, watching as he wipes his hands off of his jeans, extending it out to me with a beaming smile.

"I don't know if you remember me. But, I'm the guy...The one who saved your life a few days ago...'Superman' I think that's what you had said." He cheerfully reminds me as I nod. I remember him, that's why I've been avoiding him..Avoiding this exact moment to be honest.

I take a step towards him, reaching for his hand and shaking it. I swear the moment his hand touches mine, it's like a push and pull towards him. One that I've never felt with anyone in my life before. I clear my throat, releasing his hand as he looks down at the ground, biting on his lower lip. His green eyes are brightened, the sweet and sincere smile is still in place when he speaks up again. "I wanted to see if you were okay. Look, I never got the chance to ask you that before you took off a few days ago. And, about earlier..I was just messing with you. I'm a bit of comedian and I joke around a lot. To be honest, I've been thinking about you lately."

" I've noticed and that's very sweet of you. But, I'm fine, really. Listen.." I try to say as he runs his fingers through his hair, glancing down at my hands with a smile as he adds. "For a waitress, you sure have some soft hands."

I can feel my face blushing as I squirm under his heavy and intense gaze. My mind draws a blank and the only stupid thing that I'm able to utter out is. "I use a lot of moisturizer."

Who is this guy and why in the hell is he making me feel so...Uncomfortable?

He laughs, his pearly white teeth shining as I watch him run his tongue over his teeth, making a popping noise with his mouth and rocking on the soles of his dark brown boots as my eyes unknowing rest on his outfit. He's wearing dark jeans, a FDNY black t-shirt that has the words "Engine 7. Ladder 17." On the side in bold white letters and just like his sweatshirt that he had given me, as I take a closer look. I notice his last name on the side. "Salvatore."

"You're feisty. I like that." He suddenly says, snapping me out of my lock that I have on his outfit and the thoughts that seem to be running rampant through my mind..Like, one question in particular..Why does he seem to have this strange effect on me..I don't even know him!

"No, actually. I just don't tolerate inappropriateness very well." I comment, pointing to my outfit as he smiles and looks past me, as if he's searching for something more to say. But, the sound of the bell above the door ringing in the diner stops his words as he watches me place my apron around my waistline again and huff out a breath. I try to push past him. But, I feel his hand latch against my elbow as he leans in towards my ear, whispering.

His breath smells like mints, like that spearmint gum that everyone chews all the time. And, I think I can hear it smacking around against his cheeks when he adds in. "It was nice meeting you. See you back at our table in a few minutes."

I watch as he takes a step back, still smiling and waving at me without another word. I can still feel the tingling of his hand against my skin, I can feel my heart racing against my chest as he walks away from me, turning back around to take one more glance at me when he adds. "Hope your enjoying the sweatshirt. It's my good luck charm. I figured that maybe it'd keep you warm."

"Yeah, thanks for that..It is." I mumble out, sounding like a complete idiot and reminding myself that the next time I see him that I need to keep myself in control. I inhale deeply, closing my eyes and preparing myself to get back to work, ignoring the fact that the feeling of where he had touched me, is still lingering against my skin with a warmth that I've never felt before.

* * *

**-Stefan- **

"I thought you said that you were going to the bathroom." Tyler states, giving me a confused look as I take a seat by Matt, looking back out towards the counter, watching her move about and help out another group of people.

"Yeah, I went. Sorry it took so long." I reply to him, feeling Matt squeeze my shoulder as he asks. "Why do you keep staring at our waitress? You have the hots for her or something?" He jokes, leaning back into his seat as Damon, Tyler and I turn to see her coming our way once again. But, a short and chubby looking older woman stops her from coming over to us again as she starts talking to her.

"We should get going." Damon tells me, waving his hand in front of my face as I nod at him. We have a long night ahead of us and I know for a fact that if we don't leave now that we'll all be getting chewed out by Patrick for being late.

"Yeah." I reply to him, pulling out a small piece of paper from my pocket as Damon, Matt and Tyler all throw down a tip for her, moving out of their chairs briskly as I continue to sit for a moment, shrugging off Tyler who tells me once again. "Hey, we need to get going, Stefan."

"I'll be there in a minute. Hang on." I comment, placing the piece of paper on to the table and grabbing the pen that she had left behind when she first came around to our table. Damon watches me jot down a few words, leaning over my shoulder as he laughs. "Are you leaving her a note."

I shake my head. "No, I'm leaving her my address so that she can stalk me! yes, Damon..I'm leaving her a note." I retort back, hearing him sigh as he pats my back and joins the rest of the guys, watching me from the door as I quickly write down what I wanted to tell her earlier near the bathrooms.

"Come on, man!" Tyler shouts out loudly as I push off from my chair, tucking the small piece of paper along with her tip underneath the medium sized salt and pepper shakers before walking out the door.

I stop once I get outside, leaning against the firetruck. I watch her from the large glass windows, walking back to our table. She grabs the tip and shoves it into her red apron that reads Rosie's diner on the front. Then, she pauses as she reads over my words, shaking her head and smiling just a little bit as I remember what I wrote to her. "_Even if I never get to see you again, I want you to know that you're beautiful and it was my pleasure saving your life. Stay safe and just know that there's someone out here..Thinking about you….Have a nice day, pretty girl."_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the update! :) _

_Please feel free to let me know what you think! _


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all SO much for the reviews, favorites and following of this story. Hope you all are liking it as much as I am writing it. :) **

**Follow me on Twitter at BePassionate_24 for updates and commentary for my stories. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter Four **

**-Elena- **

"He left a note, Luke! He left me a note that's shoved in my purse and I don't know what to think about it." I complain, walking over to him as I grab a seat on one of the bar stools in the diner. Rosie's been out running errands all day and for some reason- on my day off- I've found myself back at work, bugging Luke about my problems.

"Well, have you read it?" He asks, taking a few pieces of silverware into his hands as I watch him roll them up into a napkin, getting them ready for the evening rush.

"I have, multiple times and I don't know what to think about it." I admit, watching his smile growing more and more as he stops what he's doing, extending out his hand. "Let me see it." He demands, still smiling.

I groan, pulling up the crumpled up note from my purse and handing it over to him as I watch him read it over, stopping when he states. "Well, we've ruled out that he's a nice guy. So, maybe this time when he comes in..You don't have to be so rude."

"The next time? I'm really hoping that there won't be a next time…" My voice trails off as I watch Luke's head snap up, a small laugh escaping past his lips when he leans forward and whispers against my cheek. "We both know that's a lie."

"I'll be done in a few hours. We can go out and do something fun. Come on, Elena. You rarely go out with me and I want to take you out. Diner, drinks. Fun, something you don't do very often." He says, watching my hand grip onto my jacket as I look up at him. "I don't know, Luke. I hate going out and spending money I don't have."

It takes an instant for him to give me that face. You know the one, full of disappointment and slight irritation with anyway that I try to spin it. Luke still won't take no for an answer. " Oh for god sakes...Always the responsible one. Go home, get dressed and we'll go out." He tells me, smiling as I roll my eyes at him, huffing out a "Fine. Okay." through my gritted teeth as he watches me slide off of the bar stool table and head out the door.

"Maybe if you're lucky. You'll get hit on and someone will take you home today. You could use it!" Luke winks as I pivot on my heels, waving him off and telling him to stop talking before he embarrasses me and himself as I walk away and think about how much I don't want to go out tonight. But, I'm doing it for him. My best friend.

* * *

The club is dark and loud, the music is blaring as Luke latches his arm around mine. I shouldn't be here...Curled up at home with my nose in a book- that is where I should be! Instead, I'm here..surrounded by drunk men and loud music, feeling completely and utterly uncomfortable.

"This isn't my scene!" I shout out towards him, watching his head whip back around as he places his hand on top of mine and drags us further towards the dance floor. "Live a little, Elena." He shouts, pulling me closer as he places his hands onto my hips and moves us to the flow of the music, leaning towards my ear as he speaks. "If I wasn't into guys..I would so date you." He jokes, kissing me on the cheek as I spin around, running my hands jokingly over Luke as he laughs, pausing for a moment.

"What is it?" I ask him, watching his face fall as I see his adam's apple move up and down, swallowing hard.

"Oh nothing. Just one of those guys that came into the diner with your 'superman' is checking you out right now." Luke states, pulling me close and placing his hands firmly on to my ass.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, attempting to pull myself away from Luke. Just as I feel a hand firmly being placed on my shoulder. "Waiter girl." He grins as I turn around and my eyes meet his dark blue gaze. I can smell the odor of alcohol on his breath as he pulls me towards him, away from Luke and adds. "Wanna drink?"

My eyes widen at Luke, who tries to intercept me from walking over to the bar with him. "Um, I think that we should-." He shakes his head, placing his arm around me and leaning in. "You smell nice."

I just smile, trying to pull myself away from him as I look back at Luke who looks helpless, looking around the bar for the other guys. But, the blonde guy seems to be alone tonight. His name is Matt. I don't know his last name. But, I remember that his first name is Matt and that he seemed friendly enough. So, a drink doesn't seem like that bad of an idea.

He sits down, smiling when I take a seat beside him, turning my feet in towards the bar table when he looks over at me with a wide eyed glance. "So, what was your name again?" He asks. I look back behind me, noticing that Luke isn't really in sight anymore and figuring that he probably went off in search of a new dancer partner.

"Elena." I reply simply. Watching him extend out his hand towards me. "Matt Donovan. It's very nice to finally meet you, Elena." He says. His blue unfocused eyes shift away from me as he notices that I'm tense and I watch him lift his two fingers up, whistling out towards the bartender, who walks over to us completely cheerful. "What will it be?" He asks us, looking at Matt who's already slurring his words just a little. I watch Matt's mouth open and just as he's about to order, a tall and red headed young guy walks up behind him, patting his back. "There you are man! I've been looking all over the place for you. Stefan, wants a drink."

"I was just about to order for the lady here. Back off, Daniel!" He sternly says. I can see his eyes harden a little as the guy that's called Daniel backs away, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, I'll tell Stefan to order for himself then. Since you're clearly busy." He exclaims before leaving us alone, giving me a sweet smile.

"Well, I was just about to ask if you were here all alone. But, he just gave me my answer." I laugh a little, watching Matt's glazed over eyes shine as he smiles softly at me once again. "I'm not here alone. But, are you?"

Matt's eyes are softened suddenly at the idea of me being by myself. I don't think much of it, although the way he asks the questions it's like he's trying to imply something more then drinks afterwards, like us ending up at his place so that he can sleep with me and for some reason, it just rubs me the wrong way. " I came here with a friend. He's here, somewhere. Listen, you seem like a nice guy and all. But, Matt…..I'm not here looking for a meaningless hook up. Honestly, I'm not looking for anything at all. Just a nice time."

"Matty! So, this is where you've been hiding- with all the pretty women." I hear a voice coming up from behind us, see his green eyes brightening and the smell of his aftershave. Ugh, why does he have to look so good in a button up flannel white and red colored shirt, dark jeans with a brown belt around his wasit. The sleeves of it are rolled up just a little past his elbows as he licks his lips, whispering something to Matt that clearly angers him. But, the guy just doesn't even care.

"Was he hassling you? Because, I'm sorry if he was. Matt's had a hard day and he likes picking up women at bars. It's sad to watch, really.." I turn back towards the table, noticing that he's still talking to me. However, now he's slide beside me into the seat that Matt had occupied just moments ago.

"You know, we need to stop meeting like this. This is our third encounter and I don't even know your name. All I keep calling you in my head is "waiter girl." He laughs, extending out his hand with a beaming smile. "I'm Stefan."

There's something about him in the moment. It's the oddest of things and I wonder if he can feel it too. Because, shaking his hand and watching his eyes on me suddenly make me calm and happy that I went out with Luke tonight.

"I'm Elena." I reply back in a relaxed tone, feeling his thumb brush over the top of my hand as he continues to smile, huffing out a breath when he effortlessly waves the bartender over once again. "Do you drink, Elena?" He asks me, locking his green gaze onto my brown eyes. Looking over at him, makes something in my stomach tighten as I look him over. His chiseled jawline, his green eyes are soft and warm, friendly. Something about him, suddenly makes me want to stay longer. And, it's not just because he's very handsome!

I shrug my shoulders back. "Not really." I tell him honestly, watching his face fall a bit. I had seen what drinking had done to my mother- it's destroyed her life from the inside out and I rarely drink at all because of it..Because, I'm afraid of becoming like her. Losing my father had wrecked her and ever since we lost him, none of us had ever been the same. Although, I shake my hesitation off when the bartender walks over because just for one night- I'm trying to take Luke's advice as it echoes through my mind. "_Live a little, Elena." _

"I'll have whatever you're having. Maybe I'll drink you under the table." I comment. Stefan's face lights up as he shakes his head.

"Sweetheart, you couldn't keep up with me if you want to. And, well since I'm off the clock and have been since yesterday. How about we celebrate the fact that we've finally meet each other?" He asks as I smile, hearing him telling the bartender to bring us two beers.

"So, what are you doing in a nightclub in downtown Manhattan, alone?" He asks as I push my hair to the side, watching his eyes rest on my tan skinned bare legs and the short black mini skirt that I decided to wear tonight with my black flats and a bright red button up blouse. I'm regretting the choice because it's been attracting all sorts of wandering eyes. With the exception of Stefan because he actually is staring at my face and wanting to engage in a decent conversation, which makes me feel like a human being instead of like a piece of meat. The way I had felt with Matt, just moments earlier.

"I actually came here with a friend of mine and now, I can't find him. It was his idea- coming here, not mine." I hastily explain, watching Stefan place his hands in front of his face as he rubs his eyes, yawning.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

He turns his head towards me, letting out a laugh as he exhales out a breath before explaining any further. " I was invited to this thing by another friend of mine. He works with me, Daniel Johnson. You've probably seen him around. Tall, red hair and freckles with these piercing green eyes. He's a very good friend of mine. We've known each other since we were kids. It's his birthday party tonight and a bunch of us from the station decided to take him out." Stefan tells me, grabbing the drinks from the bartender as he walks back towards us and hands them to Stefan.

"Here you go." He says, handing me the ice cold beer as I watch him take a long drawn out sip of his.

"Thanks." I mumble out, turning back around to keep my eye out for where the hell Luke went because I'm hoping that once I get done with this drink that he and I can get the hell out of here!

"So, how about you come and join me and the crew? I'd hate to leave you sitting here all alone, waiting around for your friend who seems to have clearly ditched you." I hear him tell me as my head snaps up from the beer in my hands. "If you want." I hear him add in quickly as I sigh out a breath and think about his offer. Stefan's right, maybe I could go sit with him and his friends instead of wait around for Luke, since I have no idea where the hell he ran off too.

As he allows me to step in front of him. I feel his hand brush up against my lower back, guiding me to his group of what I can only expect to be a bunch of drunk off duty firefighters and nothing else. I remind myself that I'm going to have to scream at Luke when I call him in the morning to ask him why the hell he left me all alone at a club that I never even wanted to be at!

* * *

**-Caroline- **

This club is filthy and filled with drunks. But, I'm happy that Tyler and I are together for once this week and that we're both a little buzzed and celebrating. "Daniel Johnson!" I shout out. Running towards Daniel and hugging him tightly. My hair bouncing up and down as I back away and find a seat beside his soon to be wife, Melanie. I've known Daniel since Tyler and him were in the academy together. I had met him about two years ago and I've always loved him. He's happy, funny and just the life of the party. He also best friends with Stefan, Tyler, Matt and Damon.

"Caroline! So glad that you could make it. Sit, drink, enjoy yourself and tell your husband to get up and dance. Melanie's been wanting to see him shake his ass a little!" Daniel jokes, flashing us a pearly white smile as he points towards Tyler who's shaking his head and leaning against a very intoxicated Matt Donovan. Both of them, wedged between Damon Salvatore.

"Well, If I could peel my husband off of his boyfriends over there. Trust me, I would. Sometimes I think that he loves them more than he does me." I shout out loudly, turning on my heels and spitting out my words. Damon's head snaps up as he kisses Tyler on the cheek playfully and glances over at me, shouting his words back. "Don't be jealous, Your husband is hot..If I didn't like women so much..Tyler would be my replacement for Bonnie." He winks.

I laugh, feeling someone leaning against me. In the way she's resting her chin against my shoulder. I know that it's Bonnie Bennett. We're both laughing, heated red cheeks as she yells at them. "Aw, how sweet. Your bromance with Caroline's husband is ridiculously adorable, sweetie. However, it looks like Caroline and I will need to elope then. Sorry, Damon."

Groaning sounds fill the table as Bonnie and I turn around, laughing. And, that's when we hear a deep laugh when he approaches from behind us with a familiar brunette that I can't seem to place in the dim light.

"What's up with this talk about eloping? I was gone for a few minutes, getting a beer and someone's already madly in love. Well, that escalated pretty quickly. When's the wedding?" He asks in a joking manner, holding a beer firmly in his left hand.

"Stefan!" Matt, Tyler and Damon all shout in unison, pushing themselves up from the overly squishy white cushioned seats in the dark night club that's only light up from strobe lights.

"Where'd she come from?" I hear one of them ask as I look up, getting a better look at the girl that's standing beside Stefan.

"Elena Gilbert?" I ask her, seeing her seemingly tired brown eyes lock on to mine. She smiles, nervously as I approach. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in years!" I exclaim, pulling her into a hug as I feel her arms loosely wrap around me.

"Caroline. It's nice to see you again." She tells me, backing away with a smile as I glance over at Damon, Tyler and Matt. Even Stefan seems a little taken back that we know each other. So, I explain. "Elena and I used to work at a diner together for a while." I explain to them as I see Stefan's eyebrows lift and he nods.

"How do you two know each other?" I ask her. Pointing to her and Stefan, watching as she begins to shake her head, opening her mouth. But, Stefan cuts her off. "It's a really long story." He quickly says, brushing it off when he clears his throat and says. "Elena, let's meet the rest of the group, shall we?" He asks her. I smile, watching him point to Matt, Damon, Tyler and then to Bonnie and back to me.

"Welcome to the club!" Tyler jokes, winking at Stefan as I reach out and grab a hold of Elena's hand, begging her to sit beside me and instead of next to Stefan. "We have a lot of catching up to do!" I explain, pulling her in my direction and sitting her on my left side as Bonnie sits on my right, staring off at Damon.

"So, you married Tyler?" She asks as I nod, grinning. "Yeah, I did. How about you? Did you ever move on from Rosie's? Are you dating anyone?" I watch her brown eyes soften as she shakes her head, leaning back into her seat.

"No. I wish I had. But, I needed the money and so, I stayed. It's not the best job in the world. Although, it's something. And, I'm not dating anyone." She tells me in a nonchalant tone, glancing over at Bonnie who seems too busy to notice because she's practically drooling over Damon and his tight jeans with his short sleeved black shirt.

"Listen, it's very nice to see you again, Caroline. And Bonnie, it was wonderful meeting you. But, I think I should get going. I have work in the morning and I can't show up hung over or sleep deprived." She comments, politely excusing herself as I lean forward, stopping her by gently grabbing a hold of her wrist. "This part isn't the safest in town and you shouldn't walk alone."

I release her hand, waving over at Stefan and I swear that for a moment, I can see Elena's heart dying inside of her at the realization that I'm picking him for the job. She wants to tell me that she'll be fine and that she doesn't need a bodyguard. However, I know this area, I've learned a lot about it and it's around 1 am- anything could happen in this part of town with a young woman walking the street by herself in the early morning. "My apartment isn't that far from here. I can walk it. I have mace in my purse." She tries to say, trying her hardest to sound convincing.

"Nonsense! I'm having one of these big guys walk you home. Hey, Stefan! Come here!" I shout out, watching the four "work wives" hugging and laughing, fooling around with each other like a bunch of grown childish men.

"Yeah, Care. What's up?" Stefan questions, pulling down his shirt with a smile as he looks over at Elena, noticing her purse that's slung over her shoulder and the gray colored cell phone in her hands. "Going home already? You just got here." He points out, looking a little disappointed.

Elena blushes a little, yawning when she replies. "I have work in the morning and it's late. I really need to get home."

Stefan doesn't even question it anymore, looking down at the watch on his wrist as he smiles at her and says. "I'll walk with you. Let me just grab my leather jacket."

I push myself up off of my seat, smiling. "It was great seeing you again, Elena. You'll be in good hands with Stefan over here. He's a nice guy." I throw in, hearing her laugh a little when he comes up to her and asks. "Ready to go?" Bonnie and I see her nod as Stefan smiles and mouths a wordless "Thank you." in our direction.

* * *

**-Stefan- **

"You didn't have to do this, you know. Walk me home." I hear her say as her steps sync with mine down the sidewalk and she shivers from the cold. "Here, take my coat." I comment softly, pulling it off of my shoulders and placing it around hers. Elena whispers a soft. "Thanks." As we continue to walk a in silence for a while.

"So, your friend left you. Huh?" I ask her, watching her eyes gaze up at me as she nods.

"Hm, what a jerk!" I hear myself say as she giggles a little. Her smile is soft and her brown eyes are glistening in the light. To be honest, I've never seen anything as beautiful as this girl in the moment. I'm not really sure if it's the beers that are flowing through my bloodstream or if it's really the fact that I'm unknowingly attracted to her for some reason. I shake my head, it's nothing. I barely even know her and she doesn't know me. Yet, here we are...stuck together just a few blocks from her apartment and I'm trying my hardest to not be an asshole.

"You left me a note." She blurts out, forcing me to stop in my tracks as I look at her. Playing the note off as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Who am I kidding. You must do that for all the girls you deem pretty enough to sleep with. God, I'm such an idiot. Look, Stefan. You can just go back to the club and join your friends again. I don't need a bodyguard, I can fend for myself." She tells me, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot against the pavement, the loud thumping of her high heels echo around us when she does so. We're on the side of the street, underneath a lamp light as she stands there, eyeing me with irritation.

"What's the big deal about the note? I did something nice for you and I even made you smile. Jesus, why can't you just say "Hey, Stefan. Thanks for making my day a little better." My words must have hurt her in some way. Because, she's quiet, walking in front of me now with hers arms around her waistline shaking her head. It doesn't take long before I see her turn back around to me as she states. "I'm sorry, all right. I just don't know what to say. I guess it's because, no one has ever done anything like that for me before. It was a nice gesture."

"You're welcome." I mutter out, watching her point towards a 40 story building, stopping in front of it and shrugging off my jacket. Elena hands it back to me as she locks her eyes on to mine.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then." She tells me, lacing her fingers together nervously when I take a step back, shrugging my shoulders and adding in. "Yeah, I guess it is. Although, if you really want to know. I meant what I said when I wrote that note. Elena, in my line of work..We risk our lives every single moment and we all need someone to think about when we're out there, hoping that we'll get the chance to see them again."

She pauses, staring at me as I take a step towards her again, handing her a card. "I'd just like it if I could see you again. Call me, sometime- whenever you want someone to do something nice for you, like walk you home." I tell her, watching a smile form across her lips when I turn away. Starting to walk back to the club, only turning back to laugh when she shouts. "You took my advice and brushed up on those rusty flirting skills. Good job, maybe I will give you a call."

I stop in my tracks, turning back around to her with a wide grin as I reply. "You should. I'd love to walk you home again or maybe even buy you dinner next time. We all need that one person in our lives, Elena and I know that I don't know you very well yet. But, I want you to give me a chance. I want you to be that person for me, because we all need someone out there- that we'll hope that we will see again.. Anyways, have a good night.." I conclude, placing my hands into my pockets as I walk back to the bar with a smile on my face.

Although, it quickly fades as I feel my cell phone rattling in the pocket of my leather jacket. I'm not really in the mood for whoever it is. But, when I see the name flashing across my screen. I answer the phone anyways.

"Hello?" I answer, holding my breath when she drunkenly replies with. "Stefan, I want to see you again. I miss you and being away from you is killing me...Please, baby. Come over...Please!" I instantly recognize the voice as Makayla's and part of me wishes that I could stop myself from being an idiot for falling straight into her trap of loneliness and need.

I close my eyes tightly, trying to tell myself that this will be my downfall of stupidity for the night if I end up back in her room- in her bed. I'm struggling at how weak I get when it comes to her and that's when the sudden words flow out of my mouth without me even trying to stop them, making me feel a bit more under control. "I'm sorry, Makayla. I can't come over tonight and I don't think it would be a good idea for a while. Listen, I'll see you at the station in the morning. Good night."

The smile on my face is still there when I hang up the phone, making my cheeks hurt as I pull open the door and head back towards the group of my brothers, thinking about one thing…..._her. _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading & Please feel free to let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Almost 50 reviews and we're only on the 5th chapter!? Holy smokes, I love you guys! Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story :)  
**

**With that being said, here's Chapter 5. It's fairly long. But, I hope you all like it. **

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter Five **

**-Stefan- **

My head is pounding as I look around the room. I'm still wearing my clothes from Daniel's party last night and I swear that when I roll over I feel something wet and moist under my body….Did I throw up in my sleep? Shit, that's pretty disgusting.

"Oh, you idiot! Pull your damn self together, Stefan!" I mutter under my breath, running my hand over my hair as I pull my aching body up from my messy bed. The sun hasn't even come up and I have to be at the station in a few hours. Damon's been worried about me, and he has every right to be. I've been a mess since I joined the squad and breaking things off with Makayla hasn't made things easier for me at all. So, working will help me..Or, at least I hope that it will.

I've tried to tell myself that I don't care, that I don't miss her. Although, looking around my small bedroom with scattered photo albums and my own pity party from last night tells a completely different story. I shake my head, groaning when I finally stand up straight, placing my hands over my head as I hear my cell phone buzzing under the mass amount of pillows on the bed. It's a little past 3:30 in the morning and someone's blowing up my phone with text message after text message.

God, I really hope that it's not-...My thoughts are running rampant as the loud and excessive knocking on the front door to my apartment make me forget the phone when I run out into the living room, not even bothering that I'm not wearing a t-shirt when I open the door in my dark blue sweat pants and see her staring back at me.

"You didn't want to come to me. So, I came to you." She states, pushing past me and shutting the door with her foot as I take a step back. It's 3 am and here she is, my ex-girlfriend. My weakness, standing right in front of me with a glistening of mischief in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here. I told you that I'd see you at the station in the morning." I hear myself remind her once again. She's relentless though, already taking off her shoes and her coat, tossing them both aside as she steps in front of me with a devilish grin. "I know what you said. But, I don't care. I wanted to see you and since you clearly didn't want to see me. I took matters into my own hands. I miss you, Stefan and even if you don't believe it. I know that you and I belong together. And, that you've missed me too."

Her hand runs over my chest as I swallow the lump in my throat, her perfume that smells like apples swirls around my head and once again..I'm becoming that reckless love sick fool that I've been preventing myself from becoming when it comes to her. It's too late though when she steps back and I feel her hands take my own, placing them both on each side of her pale bare midriff, lifting up my hands and hers until her shirt slides off of her body and falls to the floor.

"You want me more than your willing to admit. I can see it in your eyes." She whispers against my ear when she leans into me. I inhale deeply, closing my eyes and trying to picture anyone else but her beside me. However, I fail at it as her lips touch my neck, licking and nipping against the soft skin as only Makayla knows how to do.

Dear god, I'm a idiot, a blindly love struck moron. I should break it off with her for good. I shouldn't want her as badly as I do now.

The feeling of her lips, of her mouth and hands roaming across my body drive me crazy. And, I give into her. One last time. I give into her and I know that I'll regret it..I'll regret everything that I'm about to do once the sun comes up in the morning.

* * *

**-Damon- **

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! What the hell were you thinking?" I shout at him, turning the car into the parking lot of the fire station as I shake my head. We have another daunting and exhausting next few days ahead of us and here my little brother is- probably still hungover, smelling like sex with that unmistaken look of pure guilt on his face from sleeping with his on and off girlfriend, AGAIN!

"She came over and you let her inside? Jesus, Stefan! That hook on the door that prevents people from coming into your apartment. You should have used that!" I mutter out, pulling the keys out of the ignition to my beat up old dark blue Ford F150 truck as I bite down on my lower lip, watching Stefan pull the dark blue New York Yankee's baseball cap he's got on over his face, the sunglasses he placed over his eyes to prevent the glaring sun from hitting him are falling off of his nose as he groans out in what sounds like sheer pain. "I wasn't thinking, Damon. I just couldn't turn her away, she just..She was so tempting."

"I'll get rid of her for you. And, one day when she's out of your life and you realize how much better off you are without her. You'll thank me." I tell him, watching his head snap up as he takes off the sunglasses, squinting at me.

"You wouldn't dare." Stefan says, this undertone of a panic is evident as I smirk at him, leaning forward and placing my hand firmly against his shoulder as I add. "If it's for your own benefit. I'd do anything for you. Stefan, Makayla is a distraction and she has turned you into someone that I know you're not! She has been for the last 3 years and it's time that you let her go. She's preventing you from being good at your job, she's blinding you with her constant need and it's sad to watch. Sad and pathetic that you keep taking her back, time and time again. Personally, I think she's just been using you since day one to prove something to her father. I just can't figure out what it could be." I try to convince him as he huffs out an annoyed breath. He hates when I talk about her like this. Although, I've never been a fan of Makayla and I'm about to out right let her know.

"Let's go. Tyler and Matt are already here and you know if we're late that Patrick will have both our asses." I command, opening the driver's side door as I jump out and grab my overnight bag, slinging the black duffle over my shoulder when I glance up at my brother. "I'll handle the Makayla situation, since you keep failing at it." I comment, feeling him grip my hand as he glares at me from across the back seat.

"Damon, don't. I didn't stand in your way when you were with Bonnie. Please, don't mess with the relationship I have with Makayla." He tells me sternly as I look over across from him, watching him grab his bag and lock his eyes onto mine, standing on the other side of the truck.

"Relationship? What relationship? I thought you said that you broke up with her, already. Listen, Stefan. You're my brother and I love you. But, I'll handle it. Since, you clearly can't." I advise him, watching his face fall when I shut the back door to my truck and begin walking towards the firehouse. It's going to be another few days, another 72 hour shift for me away from Bonnie and another 24 shift of trying to keep my younger brother from screwing up!

* * *

I wait in the locker rooms until Stefan's gone to get ready for the day and that's when I step out into the cafeteria area, hearing Tyler humming as Matt leans against the table, talking about some girl that he met the other night. "You should have seen her man, she was beautiful. Although, I can't remember her name." He tells him, hearing as Tyler laughs and shakes his head.

"You'll probably never see her again." Tyler jokes, throwing a towel in my direction. "Have you seen Makayla this morning?" I ask them, watching them both shake their heads. "Nope, sorry man. You should check in the offices. The princess always hangs around there, afraid to come and play with the big boys." Matt informs me with a wink as I wave them both off, reminding myself that I need to get to her before she gets to my brother.

The boots on my feet pick up as I feel myself running towards the offices. I'm nearly sprinting and just when I think that I've seen a flash of her hair in one of the rooms in front of me, I hear a booming and deep voice coming from behind me. "Salvatore! Where's the rookie? I need to speak with him."

I don't turn around right away, I wait a minute until I realize that it's Patrick who's asking about Stefan and all I can think about is that if Makayla's already squealed to her father about my brother. I can't wait to find her next!

"He's in the locker rooms, sir. He's probably heading to get his gear checked or something." I lie, pivoting on the soles of my heavy dark brown boots as Patrick nods, smiling. "Good. You know, if he continues to work with you like he has been. He's got a promising future at this station as part of the rescue company."

I nod at him, placing my hands into my pockets. "I'd like to think so too. Thanks, boss."

I walk away from him without another word, thinking about one thing. The only way my brother has a future as a firefighter and becoming a good one is if he lets Makayla go and the only way to get her off his back is to intervene. I know it's wrong of me to do so. Although, he's my brother and all I want is what's best for him. Like, I said to him earlier in the car...Getting rid of Makayla will be beneficial.

I exhale heavily when I overhear her obnoxious voice already gossiping about how her and my brother are already back together after his actions last night. My fingers curl into tight fists when I step into the office, thinking of a quick excuse to get the other girl out of the room so that Makayla and I can be alone together and I can tell her that she needs to get the hell out of my brother's life.

"Damon! Did you hear the great news?" She shrieks, grinning from ear to ear as I try to prevent myself from vomiting in my mouth when I make my presence known to them both. I smile instead, trying to keep up a cheerful appearance when all I really want to do is drag her into an empty room and tell her how toxic her 'relationship' with Stefan will become if she doesn't leave him alone for good.

"No, Makayla. And, what's the great news?" I ask, trying my best to sound intrigued.

"Stefan and I are back together last night!" She exclaims. I watch her face light up as her eyes widen and she twirls her finger around a strand of her hair, like a little school girl.

"Really?" I tilt my head, watching the redheaded petite girl behind her- whose name I can't remember- push herself up from her desk and walk out of the room and into another office, leaving Makayla and I all alone, except for the ringing sound of the phones in the background and the sound of dispatch going through two walkie talkie's on her desk, the sound of breathing is the only other thing that can be heard.

"He didn't tell you?" She asks me, confusion spills over in her eyes as I shake my head.

"No, actually. He hasn't mentioned you in weeks, to be honest. I thought that you two were over for good. Truthfully, I've always thought that he deserved way better than you. I mean, for god sakes, sweetheart. He's never even said that he loves you." My words cut her deep as her mouth hangs open and tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong!" She tries to point out, placing her hands on to her hips as I notice her bottom lip begin to quiver. "I love your brother. Even if he's never said that he loves me. I love him."

I shake my head, closing my eyes for a brief moment and trying to comprehend what she's just said to me. "Do you really want to be in a relationship with a man that will never love you? Come on, Makayla. Think about what you're saying…You want a one sided love. Because, that is all he can give you...That all he feels for you."

She runs her hand over the wood against the desk that she's standing beside, not looking at me when she adds in with a choking, sobbing tone. "He's my whole world."

I think that's the moment I begin to actually feel bad for the poor girl. But, the words I say next are out of pure truth and not hatred for her at all. I just want her to realize that Stefan doesn't really care about anyone else right now, except for his own interests and his own needs. "And, I don't think that you'll ever be his. Listen to me, I'm not saying this to be the evil older brother. I'm saying this because I know that somewhere down the line of being with him- years from now..If you two keep this up. You'll both regret it. Move on with your life and leave my brother alone. Please, do it for yourself and for him. He's never going to love you as much as you love him, Makayla. You'll never mean as much to him as he means to you. Instead, go out and find someone else who will love you for everything that you are. Because you are a sweet and nice girl. Although, you're just not right for him."

Silence falls upon the room as we stare at each other and I take a step towards her, gently reaching out to place my hand above hers. "Stefan only cares about two things right now, being the best he can be at this job and fooling around with whoever gives him the time of day. Let's face it, you are not his top priority and you haven't been that to him for the last two years. Honestly, my brother's top priority is preserving his ego. So, for your own sake, break it off with him for good this time."

She's sobbing when I turn my back away from her, hearing the redhead rush back into the room. "What did he say to you?" She asks her as I stop near the door frame, glancing over at them both when I admit. " I'm probably looked at as the bad guy, here. But, I told her the painful truth. I'm sorry, Makayla. I'm sorry that my brother couldn't say that to your face and that I had to do it. However, I promise that you'll be better off without him."

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Stefan yells, pushing me against the locker room lockers, stepping over the bench as he tightens his fingers against my black t-shirt, twisting the fabric in between his fingers. "You broke up with her for me! I don't need you doing that Damon! I was going to take care of it!" He shouts, deadlocking his furious green eyes on to my blue gaze. He's pissed off and I honestly don't blame him. Although, we both know that his last statement was a lie. He wasn't going to break up with her..He was going to keep her around for no reason until he got sick of her, maybe break it off temporarily again just like this last time and then he'd go back to her once again just to use her like he has been- a vicious cycle of a person being in lust and not in love.

This way..My way- was a lot more effective and painless. Well, the painless part can be debated. But, you have to agree with me on the effective part..Right?

I laugh. I can't help it as he glares at me with this hatred in his eyes as if Makayla really meant something to him. "We both know that you were never going to do it. You would have been with her until you were old and gray, both of you hating each other and wishing that one of you dies first or that you had married other people. For crying out loud, Stefan. Let's just put this behind us and admit that I did you a favor by saying what I said to her a few hours ago. Because, YOU were NEVER going to say it to her!"

"You can go to hell! How dare you break it off with her when I told you that I had it handled. I didn't want her hating me, Damon. And, now she does!" Stefan yells, stepping away from me and running his hands over his face in frustration as he briefly looks back at me. "I hate you!"

"Oh please, hating me will be temporary." I tell him, sliding in the space beside him as I place my hand onto his knee, watching him flinch a bit.

"I was looking out for your best interests, Stefan. Deep down you know that this is what's best for you. This job is tough and dangerous and bringing anyone into our lives makes it even harder." I tell him, watching his head lift up as he clears his throat and then I hear him blurt out. "So, is that why you won't marry, Bonnie?"

My eyes widen at his question. Although, I know what he's getting at. Bonnie and I have been together for a few years now and I love her. I really do, however- I won't commit to her in the way she wants me to. And, that's been the biggest conflict in our relationship for the last two years.

"I…" My voice trails off as Stefan looks down at the ground again. "You know, she thinks that something's wrong with her because you haven't proposed to her yet. This job is dangerous and we put our lives on the line almost everyday. But, we need to have someone, Damon. I guess that's why I held on to Makayla for so long..I was hoping that I'd feel something more for her. That I'd love her as much as she loved me..."

I open my mouth, looking at him with apologetic eyes. I'm not a monster, I have a heart. But, I really was trying to make my brother open his eyes and not be in a relationship with a girl that he'd most likely never feel anything for except for lust. "I'm sorry, for doing what I did and wedging my way in between the two of you. It wasn't how it should have been done, Stefan. Regardless of however you might feel about me right now. Just know this little brother- I was looking out for you- I will always look out for you. Do you understand me?"

He nods as I place my hand on to his shoulder, pulling him into my embrace when I whisper against his ear. " I know that you hate me right now. But, you're all that I've got and you mean more to me than you will ever know." I tell him with my most honest tone, pulling away just as the sirens in the firehouse go off and we both jump to our feet. "Saved by the bell." I comment, getting a small smile out of him as he stops for a moment near the door, looking back at me when he adds in. "I do hate you right now. But, I want you to know that you're all I've got too, Damon."

I smile, watching him about to leave before he stops again and shouts over his shoulder. "Oh and, Damon. You're an idiot for not putting a ring on Bonnie's finger yet. If she were mine, I would have done it a long time ago."

* * *

**-Bonnie- **

"I just don't get it. It's like we're living on two separate continents when it comes to this whole being married thing." I disclose, seeing Caroline's face scrunch up as she puffs out her chest and her lips form a straight line. "It's not that great, trust me. I mean, the sex is amazing because you do it all the time. Or, so I've heard...Tyler and I barely do it anymore and it's more than irritating!" She confides in me as I let out a laugh, getting up from the sofa in her house when I follow her into their kitchen, the aroma of lasagna cooking in the oven makes my stomach growl as she bends down to check on it.

"Seriously, Bon. Whoever said that you have more sex when you're married is a liar!" She exclaims, turning back to the sink and running her hands over the cold water that's falling from it as I shake my head. "It's not that we're not intimate with each other already, Care. It's just that I've been with him since high school and you know, I'd like it if he took what we have a little more seriously." I hear the honesty in my tone seep through and for a moment I want to slap myself for how pathetic I sound. I love him. I love Damon Salvatore with my whole heart and I always have it's just...I feel like I'm the only one in our relationship that would jump through hoops to keep him by my side.

"Bonnie, don't rush into things. You're his girlfriend and you might as well enjoy it. You're my best friend and honestly, I feel like you are the only one that I can tell this to." Caroline begins to say, leaning over the table in her kitchen where we've both now sitting down at as she admits. "Marriage isn't everything it's cracked up to be. You need to be on the same page as your partner. Because, if you're not. Then, you'll be doomed for failure."

"But, you and Tyler are almost always on the same page and you both look so happy all the time when you're together." I comment in an observant tone as she shakes her head and and laughs, tilting it back when she closes her eyes and exhales deeply.

"His parents hate me. And, Tyler hates that I'm stuck in the police station when he thinks that I could be doing a lot better with my life and my career. My father thinks that I shouldn't have married him at such a young age and that I only did it because I was secretly pregnant. He still won't speak to me and we rarely even see Tyler's family because they think I trapped their son into being with me. So, Tyler is all I have right now and my mom. She's the only one who supports us, who comes over and who cares about both of us." She reveals, watching me lean forward as I grab a hold of her hand and smile softly. "And, you have me and the rest of the group." I remind her, hearing Caroline softly reply with "I know."

"I'm here for you, Care. Whenever you need me." I tell her, feeling her arms pull me closer as she tightens them around me when she says. "And, I'm here for you too. You're like the sister I never got to have, Bonnie. I want you to know that, whatever happens in our lives that I never want to lose you as my best friend."

I smile at her words, burying my face into her hair as I whisper. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

**-Caroline- **

I hate getting called into work late at night. But, I guess that's what I get for being on call and for having so much free time. I also hate the fact that I got the call in the middle of my dinner with my best friend, leaving Bonnie with a bunch of leftover Lasagna and an unopened bottle of wine. I told her that it would be better if we just enjoyed ourselves another time and for her to save the wine for her and Damon- Maybe getting him drunk will cause him to open up his eyes and realize how amazing my best friend is and how he really needs to marry her already!

I smile at the thought. However, it quickly fades when I reach the office and hear my name being called from behind me. Her voice causing me to cringe.

"Lockwood, glad you could come in tonight." She tells me in a sharp tone, placing her hand flatly against the table that she's standing behind as I look up at her. "My name's Caroline." I correct her, seeing her brown eyes soften a little when she hands me a stack of file folders, each filled with a new case. She smirks, adding. "Right. Caroline. Got it."

"Listen, Lexi..I.." Words fail me when she turns around and I see her arched brow as she looks me over, waiting for me to say what was on my mind. "You know what, never mind." I quickly tell her, seeing her back turn towards me and thinking that she's about to leave. Although, when she doesn't go. I'm a bit surprised.

"I know that you don't like me, Caroline. You don't need to tell it to my face since I can see it in your eyes. You can't stand me. Trust me, I get that a lot. But, I won't be here for much longer..I'm trying to transfer over to another division. I'm not very good at making friends or keeping relationships and being here is making it very hard." She swallows down her words and for a moment, it's like I can see the pain in her eyes.

I feel sorry for her, I feel bad that I've been so rude. But, when she opens her mouth up again. I quickly dismiss my sorrow for her and remember that she's my training officer, my boss. And, as much as I want to attempt to befriend her, I can't.

" You and I have had our ups and downs and we're not friends. However, you'll get to be in the field soon, you know. Thanks to my recommendation about you. My bosses have been talking and they say that if you play your cards right that you won't be stuck behind a desk forever." She says, giving me a small smile as I feel my eyes grow wide.

"What?" I ask her, watching as she places another folder on top of my already pretty large stack and adds with a wink. "I'd read that one first. It's my reference letter to my superiors about you. I hope it helps get you to where you want to be one day, Caroline. You don't deserve to be put behind a desk. Because, you've got a lot of potential and how I see it. You really could be an amazing officer one day, if only they'd give you the chance. Follow your dreams and go into the academy. Because, we both know that, that's where you should really be."

I watch as Lexi turns around, not looking back at me and leaving me in the middle of the room with my stack of papers. I never wanted to be thrown behind a desk, my dream was to go into the police academy and finish it, becoming a police officer just like my mother. However, my circumstances prevented that and well, the only job that I had been able to get was this one- being a clerk for a training officer at the local police department. I think about her words and what Tyler would think of me when I tell him about my sudden career change. I can hear it now. I can subconsciously hear his voice echoing through my head. "Are you insane? You want to be a real cop?" He'd shout at me as I smiled and nodded, making some stupid joke about how sexy I'd look in a uniform and how fun it would be to watch him take it off of me.

My mind fades away from the silly scenario in my head as I exhale deeply. As much as I don't like her, she's right you know. All I ever wanted was to be a police officer just like my mother and as much as Tyler won't like hearing about my new career path, all I can think about is how happy I'll be if I just take the leap.

* * *

**-Elena- **

It's been a few weeks since I've seen my brother and the moment I open the door and realize that he's come to visit tonight, I'm ecstatic! I don't get a lot of visitors mostly because I'm working all the time and even when I do get someone..It's almost always our mother, Miranda begging me to come back home or for money that neither her or I have.

"You're here!" I exclaim, feeling his arms wrap around me as he hugs me tightly and shuts the door behind him.

"I was finally able to sneak away." He jokes, hearing me tell him to sit down as I step into the little kitchen in my apartment, grabbing two drinks from the fridge, my hands nearly drop them when I hear Jeremy ask. "So, have you heard from mom lately?"

I'm halfway to the couch as I place the two sodas on the coffee table, shaking my head. "No, I haven't. But, something tells me that you have."

He watches me sit down, turning his body towards me when he inhales through gritted teeth. "Elena, she wants you to come back home and live with her. I told her that you were struggling here."

"You did what?" I ask him with a bit of an angered tone in my voice, hearing my brother exhale deeply, turning back towards the door when I hear another knock and glance over at my brother.

"I asked her to come, Elena. Listen, I know that you act like you don't need her help. But, we both know that you do." Jeremy tells me, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I don't need her help, Jer and I didn't need you meddling in this. Whatever happened between mom and I, was between us. Stop trying to reconnect our family when we're already a broken up mess. I don't want to see her again. You don't know the half of it." I hiss out, licking my bottom lip as I think about what happened to both of us in that house, after our dad died.

"You don't think that I don't know? Elena, I might have blocked some of it out. But, I remember what he did to us, our 'step dad.' Now, I'm trying to move past it though and I think that you should do the same. Give her a chance, Elena. She's changed. I can tell that she has."

"Ha, she's changed? So, you're trying to tell me that she won't allow him back in the house to hit her again. Like he used to hit us? But, she was too drunk to notice. I'd love to see her try and keep him away. She'll fail at it." My body goes numb when I hear her soft voice flow into the room and the unlocked door to my apartment pushes open.

"Your brother is right, sweetie. I have changed. I've stopped drinking, I'm trying to make things right. Please, honey. Come home with me.. I need you with me...I hate being in that big house all alone." The way she begs for me, without saying that she's sorry makes me sick. And, my heart feels hardened and dark when I look at her. My mother, the one who was supposed to protect me, the one who was supposed be more for her children than she is for the men in her life.

"This apartment is nearly empty and you still have a lot of things at the house. Look, just come by and see it for yourself. Elena, he's gone and he isn't coming back. I promise, just stay a few days and we'll figure it out." The pleading in her voice makes me sad all of a sudden for the person that she was, the person that I loved once upon time. I miss her, my mother. It's crazy to miss someone that has caused you so much pain and heartache though- I know that. However, I still wish and dream of having the family that I never had. Even if it is for a moment with her and I think that's what clouds my judgement.

I close my eyes as Jeremy stays silent and so does my mom, Miranda. "I can't afford this place. You're both right. So, I'll come stay with you. But, if your husband comes back into that house and pulls you back into the dark hole that you're struggling to get out of. I'm gone and I will never come back. Do you understand me?"

She nods. "I understand and I promise that he won't. I swear that he won't, Elena. Please, just..Come home." I want to believe her. I want to tell myself that she isn't lying to my face about him not being around anymore. But, I can feel it in my body- in every bone. I can hear it in her words and the way she tells me that he won't be a problem. I can tell that she's just as desperate as I am. Although, she's lying to my face and if it wasn't for the longing I have in thinking about maybe rebuilding our relationship and possibly having the family that I always wanted, I would have said no. I'm desperate and as much as I want to deny that I can afford this place on my own and that I have friends I could move in with. I know that I can't ask Luke, since he's already living with a group of people on the east side of town. I don't want to be a burden to him. So, as my mom hugs me tightly and whispers into my ear how much she's changed and how great this will be. I'm replaying the last disaster in my head and hoping that this won't be a repeat. Hoping and praying that this choice won't be the worst one that I've ever made.

* * *

The next morning at work I feel like everything around me is all a blur as Luke taps his hands against the counter, catching my attention just barely when I stare off into nothing in particular. I just told my landlord that I'm leaving at the end of the month and I'm terrified of the unknown that's to come, I'm scared of living with my mother again and stupidly agreeing to it.

"Anyone home?" He asks with a laugh, waving his hand in front of my face as it snaps me out of my trance and we both hear Rosie come up behind us. "I love you both. But, you two really need to get back to work. Elena, table seven needs a cup of coffee and a slice of our famous cherry pie." She orders, stepping in between Luke and I as she watches me point to him. "Can't he take that table? It's in the corner, near the window and the bathrooms. I hate squeezing all the way back there." I complain, hearing her sigh when she adds. "The customer specifically asked for you."

Luke grins, waving me off as I go into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee mug and the stainless steel thermal craft from one of our coffee machines, telling the cook that I need a slice of pie as well. I walk quickly, my curiosity peaking just a bit as I get closer to the end of the tables and towards that one particular booth that I hate so much.

"You've got to be kidding me." I hiss out as I watch him having intertwined his fingers, placing them under his chin and resting his elbows on the table, narrowing his green eyes at me. "Well, a hey, Stefan. It's nice to see you would have been equally as nice." He teases, seeing me forcefully place the mug on to the table along with the cheery pie. His head moves back when I begin pouring the hot and steamy coffee into his cup with a glare in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. As happy as I secretly am to see him. I just can't deal with his antics this morning. My head is too full with my own problems and I really can't listen to his.

"I'm not in the mood for you. And, where's the rest of your posse? Shouldn't you be out..I don't know, fighting fires, saving people. Trying to flirt with anyone else. But, me!" I comment with a bit of hostility, watching him lean back into his seat as he gives me his best saddened and hurt look, palcing his hand over his heart.

" Ouch, you really know how to hurt people. Don't you?" He swallows deeply as he exhales and then continues to explain. "Actually, I just now got away from the firehouse, 24 hours of hell. I'm pissed off at my brother and I can't stand to be there any longer than I should be. And, since I'm technically off the clock anyways. I thought that I'd swing by." He tells me with a wink, smiling widely.

"So, you came here, out of all the places to be this morning. You came to see me. Why?" I hear myself asking him as he tilts his head to the side, catching my hand and stroking it with his thumb as his smile widens and he reminds me. "You are my person and I need advice."

"I'm your person? And you need advice? Listen, buddy. I thought you were kidding or just being nice. I didn't think you that you meant it seriously." I quickly tell him, moving my hand away from his grasp.

"I mean what I say, every time." He pauses, looking at my name badge. "Elena." He finishes, pointing to the empty seat across from him. "Come on, sit down and talk to me."

"I'm on the clock and I have work to do." I tell him as he shakes his head, looking around the nearly dead diner. "Honestly, if this place doesn't pick up...You'll need a new job. I could recommend you to a friend of mine. The one that you know too, Caroline Lockwood. Her husband and I are best friends.. Maybe you and Caroline could work together, become friends. You look like you could use a friend. Caroline works at a police station now by the way and she makes a better salary than this." He tells me as I roll my eyes at his words.

"That's nice, really. But, I don't need your help. I'm perfectly happy where I'm at." I hastily tell him as he sighs and rubs his face with his hands before speaking. "You may not need my help. But, I need yours and that's why I'm here."

"I'm not a counselor and I don't give good advice, I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore. Don't you have like a lot of work friends that you could talk to about your problems?" He laughs when I ask the question, biting down on his lower lip. "Contrary to popular belief. I only have a few friends. Just, not very many 'girl friends.' I mean, I consider Caroline and my brother's girlfriend, Bonnie. My friends. However, I need an outsider from my group. And, you'd be perfect for that."

"Me? Why me?" I ask him. His smile just grows bigger the more questions I seem to ask and he looks a little annoyed by it.

"Because, Elena. I actually find you interesting and a challenge to be around. I like that you're feisty and that you clearly seem like the type of person that wouldn't put up with my shit, like everyone else does. You're new and I like new people. Now, take a seat, kick up those tired legs and let's chat. Also, didn't you say that you owed me one when I saved you from getting nearly crushed by that speeding car awhile ago?"

I huff out at a breath. He's right, I did say that and as I look around and see that neither Luke or Rosie are around for now, I consider his offer. "You're thinking about it, aren't you? You want to become my friend as much as I want to become yours." He smiles, wiggling his eyebrows at me as I sink my body into the seat and exhale once my back hits against the cushions. Ugh, it feels so nice to sit down and relax for a moment, even if my company is a slightly obnoxious firefighter that clearly won't leave me alone.

"I never said that we're going to be friends." I retort back at him, watching him frown as he reaches across the table and extends out his hand. "You owe me one, remember? So, let's shake on it. Whenever you're working and I'm here. We talk about whatever you want. But, right now I pick the topic." I stare down at his calloused and rough looking hands as I grind my teeth back and extend out my own hand to him. "I better not regret this." I hear myself reply out loud when the feeling of his hand brushes against mine and he grasps it tightly, his piercing green eyes intensely stare at me with pure amusement.

"Oh, you won't. Trust me, Elena. You're agreeing to a very important civic duty right now." He replies. "Without even knowing it." He's grinning as I shake my head, muttering under my breath about how much I hope that this won't be my second mistake for the week. The first being that I agreed to move in with my mother again after being naively coerced to do it.

"Civic duty? And, what would this duty be?" I ask him once more as he laughs, a lingering smile still apparent on his face when he states. "God, you really aren't like the others. Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions."

I shrug my shoulders back, staring directly at him when I hear him sigh out a breath as he finally says with a sweet and sincere smile. " Relax, lady. Your duty will be helping a lonesome firefighter out and talking to him when he needs a friend, it's not like I'm asking you for one of your kidneys or your first born child."

He laughs when I do as we sit there in silence for a minute before I finally agree. "Fine, I'll be your friend, Stefan. But, that is all I will be to you. Nothing more." Even though my voice is firm and unargumentative. The beaming smile that spreads across his face makes me smile a little too when he leans back against the red cushions and concludes. "Great. Because, that's all I need right now and I'm sure you do too."

* * *

**A/N: Follow me on twitter for commentary and to find out when I'll be updating next! ;) **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. So glad that you all are enjoying this story. :) Enjoy! **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at BePassionate_24**

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter Six**

**-Elena- **

"You should be working, young lady. You're on my dime, Gilbert." Rosie scolds me as I brush past her, getting an amused look from Luke who's staring at us as he hands a customer her receipt and thanks her for coming in. I can tell that he's wanting to say something- biting his tongue hard and staying silent as she continues on. "I know that he's a fairly good looking young man. But, if you want to continue to work here. You should actually be doing something more than flirting with him." Rosie says to me in a motherly tone, giving me that slight hint of irritation.

"Ah, leave her alone, Rosie. You were young once too. Don't you remember what it was like being young and in your 20's? Crazy times." Luke butts in. Giving Rosie a smile in a teasing tone as I shake my head.

"I wasn't flirting with him. Actually, he will probably be leaving in a little while. The poor guy looks exhausted. He's a firefighter you know. I've heard that they work constantly. Grueling hours that keep them always on the go." I comment, hearing them both sigh out a breath.

"Honey, the way he's been looking at you for the past 15 minutes. I highly doubt that he'll be going anywhere any time soon. Rosie, wanna place a bet on it?" Luke asks her as she shakes her head, mumbling something about how she should have hired a better group of employees instead of the two of us to be there full time.

"You know you love us." I tell her, turning my back away and grabbing another piece of cherry pie from the kitchen area. I'm smiling when I turn away and walk back to the table, noticing that Stefan suddenly has a frown on his face while he reads his text messages on his cell phone.

"Thanks." He states simply, digging into the slice of pie as he smiles when I sit down again, right across from him.

"Didn't you say that you were on the clock?" He asks me, watching me point back to Rosie and Luke who are now standing by the cashier register, discreetly looking our way.

"My boss and my coworker Luke think that we're sitting here and flirting with each other. They've bet that you wouldn't be leaving anywhere because of me. Although, I've already told them both that we're just talking and that you've probably got more important things to do." I comment. Stefan looks up from his cherry pie, waving Luke over to our table with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" I nearly shout out at him as he smirks, wiping his mouth with the white cloth napkin on his right side before he speaks to Luke who's excitedly looking at the two of us as he walks up to the table.

"I'm meeting your co worker." He says, leaning back into his chair and wiping his hands before he extends his right hand out to Luke.

"Luke Slater. Elena's co worker and best friend. I am very happy to meet you." He says with a wide eyed smile, shaking Stefan's hand firmly, looking at me all the while when he adds in. "Elena has told me a lot about you. I mean, you are the guy who saved her life. Right?"

Stefan nods. " Stefan Salvatore and yeah, I'm happy to have done it too. Your best friend here, is a very sweet girl." He says. His green eyes soft and staring directly at me, making me a little bit uncomfortable at the way he's making me feel. Making my heart race.

"Well, Stefan. I will leave the two of you alone. But, um..Enjoy your pie and your company. Elena really is a good person, you just have to get to know her first." Luke tells him, pivoting on the soles of his running shoes before he winks at me and walks away. Leaving Stefan and I sitting in the booth that's all the way in the back, continuing our conversation.

" I'm planning on it." Stefan replies back with a grin. Turning his attention back to me. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters at all?" He blurts out, placing his hands on to the table as I tilt my head to the side.

"This isn't a date you know. To be honest, it takes a lot to win me over. And, if that's your angle. You're horrible at it." I tell him, hearing him laugh as he locks his eyes on to mine once more, the fun side of him quickly fades when he becomes serious and says. "Well, I have my work cut out for me then."

"However, to answer your question I do have a brother. He's a little younger than I am just by a little bit. And, he just got accepted into the police academy. He's training at another division though- in the Bronx." I confide in him, hearing Stefan shift in his seat.

"Ah, a police officer. Nice. Did your brother always want to be a cop or was it just a spur of the moment choice?" I hear him ask as I suddenly become nervous. Jeremy didn't always want to be a police officer. Truth be told, my brother had wanted to be a doctor and when that fell through. He decided to become a police officer instead, because he wanted to protect innocent people and children from the things we went through in our youth.

"We had a very rough childhood. One that haunts us both. My brother and I were close when we were kids. But, lately we've been drifting apart. Part of me thinks that it's because of my mother. My mom has been an on and off recovering alcoholic. My real dad died of cancer and then, my mom remarried a man that dragged her and us, into a world of hell." I swallow the lump in my throat. I don't want to go any further, I don't want to tell him about the child abuse that we suffered at the hands of my mother and my stepdad. I don't want to tell him any of that- he doesn't need to know- I quickly remind myself that he's still a stranger to me before I go any further and that he doesn't need to know my past, he doesn't need to know about my personal hell.

"So, what about you?" I ask him, trying my best to change the subject as I feel him place his hand on top of mine, gliding his thumb across my skin like he's done already twice before. "You can't do that.." He clears his throat, giving me a confused look. "Do what? Elena.." His voice trails off as his green eyes look saddened and pained at my story.

"You can't do that. The hand thing. The comforting hand thing.. I-." I begin to say as he takes his hand away, a little embarrassed at his attempt to comfort me.

"It's fine, believe me. My stepdad is long gone for now and my mom's better. I'm trying to rebuild my relationship with her, actually. I'm sorry about talking your ear off and telling you so much." I tell him, seeing him nod at me in understanding.

My smile fades as he shakes his head, placing hands around the coffee mug in front of him as he gives me a small smile. "It's fine. I haven't had it the easiest , I get it. There are a lot of things that you keep buried, hidden from the world. My parents died a long time ago and my uncle, Zach. Raised my brother and I until we were old enough to look after ourselves. My brother can be a pain in my ass sometimes. But, he's all I've got. He's my best friend And, that's something that not even he really knows. I mean, he knows I love him. But, he doesn't really realize what my life would be like without him in it." Stefan says, watching my face fall at the mention of his parent's deaths.

"It happened a long time ago. You know, that's why I wanted to do the job I do. Because of my parents deaths.. I want to save people, I want to protect them. And, I wanted to honor them. They were amazing people." He admits, placing his finger around the edge of the coffee cup as he circles around the rim with his finger before he adds. "You're the first person I've ever told that to. The reason, I wanted to do this job."

Stefan clears his throat suddenly as he laughs a little and shakes his head. "Listen to us, I haven't gotten out of the friend zone yet and here I am spilling my heart out to you. I'm sorry. To be honest, I should probably get going. I get really mushy when I'm sleep deprived and I haven't been sleeping well lately."

I smile at him, feeling sorry for him as well. It's sudden, the moment he extends out his hand to me and gives me a $50 dollar bill as a tip. "Here, it's not much. But, maybe it'll help you a little." He smiles, getting up from the booth, fixing his pants as he looks me over sweetly. "Thank you, Elena. For spending some time with me. It means a lot."

"I can't take the money, Stefan. It's too much." I blurt out, watching him take it off the table as he takes my hand off the table too and he smiles as my eyes widen when my fingers slowly begin to uncurl.

"Yes, you can. You earned it." He states as he moves his fingers against my own, curling them around the tip that he had placed in my hand. "Call me sometime, since you have my number and I still don't have yours. I'd love to do this again." He says, brushing his thumb over my knuckles before he moves his hand away and concludes. "Have a good rest of your day." He tells me, pivoting on the soles of his boots, just staring at me before I watch him walk towards the entrance to the diner.

It's nearly empty, the afternoon rush hasn't even started yet and maybe that's what prompts me to say it. But when he turns around to look at me once more his name spills out of my mouth without even thinking. He turns around again, hand firmly holding the door propped open, a lingering smile spreading across his lips. "Yeah?" He questions, leaning his back against the door as he looks up at me when I utter out. "Be safe out there."

Stefan licks his bottom lip when he nods, seeing me place my hands into my apron as he finally says. "I always am. See you around, Elena."

* * *

**-Tyler- **

The last few days have been hell for us. We're overworked and tired, needing a break. But, Patrick is on our asses. He has been for the last week- on and off.

"Do any of you understand the meaning of safety regulations and what it even means to do this job! You all go out there prancing around in your little uniforms, thinking that all you're there for is to show off! Well, newsflash boys and girls. This job is way more than that!" Patrick shouts at us all as I look around the conference room, hearing the back door creak up and the pit in my stomach grows when Patrick yells out with an agitated tone. "Ah, Stefan Salvatore, you're late! Take a seat. The group and I were just discussing safety precautions out on the field and how I can't have my men and women of this department prancing around like little tooth fairy's! We go out there, we serve, we protect and we make sure that each of us goes home safely each day and each night. We don't leave each other behind. First one into the burning building, last one out." He takes a deep breath, curling his fingers around the podium that he's standing behind as I look around the room again.

Damon, Matt, Stefan and I look terrified and then there's Daniel Johnson who's just sitting in the back row, as cool as a cucumber. Right along with a few of the other seasoned vets and firemen who have been doing this job for way more years ,than any of us combined.

"We serve with courage, integrity and pride. Do we have an understanding? Now, be safe and get out there. And for god sakes, do your jobs correctly!" Patrick tells us all, getting a loud and rowdy "Yes sir" when we all speak in unison as he dismisses us with a wave of his hand.

* * *

The blaring sirens in the firehouse go off not too shortly after Patrick's speech. I watch Damon and Matt sprint by me. "We need to go, get to the apparatus bay, now. Dispatch says it's a house fire, possible loss of lives!" He exclaims, looking down at the phone in my hand and my pager that's hooked to my pants, it's noisy with the information regarding the situation that we're about to walk into. I was about to call Caroline and tell her that I'd be home earlier tonight since it seemed like a slow night for our fairly small firehouse. However, my plans changed within the blink of an eye. Like they always do.

"Okay." I hear myself reply back, speed walking towards the bay where we house the fire trucks and almost all of our equipment. I turn to see Stefan and Damon already changing into their uniforms, placing on their turnout gear. A fire resistant suit with an overall strap, a jacket and their heavy boots. "This shit is heavy and I'm already sweating." Stefan grumbles under his breath, getting a pat on the back from his brother as he slips his jacket and looks him over. "You're not done yet, buddy. You can't forget the helmet this time or your oxygen tank! " He laughs, shaking his head as he turns away from him and softly adds in "Rookies."

Stefan grabs his black helmet, his last name with the company's engine number, lettering that indicates our rank and a black strap across the middle of it are all seen as I take a moment to look him in the eyes. He looks good, he finally looks like he's part of the team. He finally looks like a firefighter. "This isn't the academy anymore, Stefan. You finally look the part." I tell him, hearing him laugh as he plays dumb.

"Look the part of what exactly? A 21 year old guy that feels like he's roasting in a 15 pound suit, my boots and jacket that weigh like 30 pounds? Not to mention the damn oxygen tank that weighs like 30 pounds all by itself!" He complains, running his hand over his face as I lean back against the bench that I'm sitting on, tears in my eyes because of laughing so hard. "A firefighter you, idiot. You finally look like a real firefighter opposed to walking around the firehouse in sweats for the past three weeks, barely going on any calls because of your probation. You know, I like this new look on you, Stefan. It's very sexy!"

"Isn't now..You want me to show you some leg, Ty?." He says in a teasing tone, exposing out his foot a little and wiggling it around. "Sexy my ass." He mutters, opening the door to the truck as he whispers something over to Damon.

"You think we should leave him here, you know. Since, he's slowing us down. Response time is 7 minutes, remember that Lockwood." I overhear Stefan tease as I lace up my boots, glaring up at him, Matt and Damon are in the back and I can see Daniel shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "We either leave him or we don't. I'm sure you could get a ride with another rescue company. Maybe the hook and ladder company would take you. But, oh yeah..You're afraid of heights!." Daniel chimes, making everyone else around him bust up laughing in the rig.

"You wouldn't dare!" I exclaim.

Stefan leans his head back, laughing and closing his eyes as he extends out his hand to me when I look up to see that the truck is already on, red and white lights flashing overhead. "If I was the one driving, I totally would have left you. But, you know...Our whole motto...Leave no one behind." He winks, pushing the heavy truck door open when he points to the back. "Get your ass in here Tyler and let's go."

"1420 hours. Ladder 17. EMS and Fire Response. On Channel 3.18th street and Redmond." We all hear dispatch repeat the call out as I watch Stefan lean over and take the radio into his hands, responding quickly, changing the channel to get the rest of the call details as he replies back with. "Ladder 17. Engine 7 responding. EMS and Fire are on en route to location." The loud sounds of the sirens start up again as we make our way to the call, hoping that it won't be as bad as it sounds when we hear dispatch repeat once more. "Ladder 17. EMS and Fire Response. 18th street and Redmond, 45 year old woman trapped in engulfed home."

* * *

**-Damon-**

I can smell the smoke in the air, see the flames as we approach, lifting up the radio in my hand to tell dispatch that we've made it to the scene and that it's bad, really bad.

The begging and pleading of her neighbors are drowned out by the sirens and the other fire department that's on the scene, including the police department. A young man in his early 20's walks up to us when we get out of the rig. I can tell by looking at him that he's just a rookie cop. I'm assuming because when I look closer, I can see a blonde standing behind him, her arms crossed over one another as she leans against the squad car. The serious look on her face, tells me that she's been doing this job for way longer than he has.

"Is she still in the house...And, what's her name.." I pause, looking down at his name across his vest. "Officer Gilbert. What is the victim's name?" I ask the young cop who nods at me. "Yes. Her name is Abby Ross." He informs me as I give him a firm handshake and look up at the house, the flames and heat of the fire, causing the windows to shatter just when I hear Patrick scream at Tyler, Stefan and I to run into the house and try to get her out.

"God, I hope she's still alive." I mutter out, readjusting my gear, placing my helmet and face shield on as I wave over to Stefan and Tyler, yelling over the sirens and loud noises of the water hoses bursting water on the house, trying to save as much of it as we can. "Let's get in there and keep your radios on!"

Stefan looks scared shitless. "We don't have time for you to panic now." I shout at him, watching him nod as I see him exhale heavily. "I'm not. I'm fine." He reassures me. Placing his helmet on and, following Tyler into the house that's glowing with orange, bright red flames as the black smoke continues to fill the air.

It takes a few minutes to find a secured entry and when we do. We search the house for her, every inch. "Bedroom's clear." I can hear Stefan report over the radio as I shout out her name, breathing in through my oxygen tank when I look around the smoke filled and dark room.

"Dining room's clear." I reply back, taking quick and rapid steps to where I can tell is the kitchen and that's where I see her, laying face down on floor, her face is covered in burns and when I bend down to check for a pulse, it's weak.

" I got her. I found her." I report over the radio on my shoulder, telling them that I need medical assistance as soon as I'm outside because she's barely breathing, barely alive.

* * *

**-Stefan- **

We saved her today, the woman in the house. We were unable to save her house. She suffered minor burns, scrapes and smoke inhalation. But, she's alive. And the victory of saving her life with my team is something that makes me feel accomplished, that makes me feel like I never want to stop doing this job for anything in the world. I love it, I love the rush, the danger, the hope that we're able to give the victims after they've suffered so much heartbreak. That small glimmer of hope makes a world of difference, it can change the bleakest of moments into the brightest of moments with just the right action of human kindness, with just the right words of "Everything is going to be okay. You're alive and safe. And, right now- that is all that matters."

Those words, those actions we take in saving someones life and hoping for the best, hoping for them to live. That is what makes me proud to be a firefighter. That is what makes me proud to serve.

"Good job today." Tyler tells me, patting me on the shoulder as I smile at him, throwing a towel over my shoulder and going towards the lockers. "Patrick says he's really proud too." He explains, pursing his lips together when he shrugs his shoulders back. "And, I'm proud of you too." He adds with a smile. Tyler walks away from me, slinging his overnight bag over his left shoulder for a moment, looking back at me briefly. "I'm going home for the night. I'm pretty sure I'll be back here tomorrow night or something. But, right now I just need to go home to my wife."

I smile back at him, nodding. "Man, if I had a wife. I'd go home to her too. Instead, I get to go home to an empty apartment. Makayla moved her stuff out last night. Her and I are officially over.." My voice trails off as Tyler takes a step towards me. "Maybe it's for the better, this way. You know, being single for a while." He pats me gently on the shoulder, telling me to have a good night as I watch him turn to leave. But, my voice stops him once more.

"What's that like, Tyler? Knowing that you have someone at home, waiting for you to come back to them safely..What does it feel like?" I question him as he laughs, turning his head when he looks at me as he replies. "When you find that one person, you'll know what it feels like. But, for Caroline and I. It's an amazing feeling, knowing that she's there. She's my best friend and the love of my life. I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm sure one day, you'll have that too. We all deserve a little happiness, Stefan." He says, telling me to have a good night as he watches me sit down on the bench in the locker rooms, huffing out a breath, closing my eyes for a minute.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asks me as he walks into the locker room, a white towel over his shoulder as I rub my eyes. "I'm just tired, exhausted really."

Damon laughs, telling me to go home since my shift is over, that Patrick is giving the orders.

"Does he still hate me for breaking up with his daughter?" I ask my brother, watching Damon turn around, taking his shirt off as he nods. "Yeah, man. He's proud of what you did today, helping perform CPR on the woman before EMS came. But, he still hates you. However, I think it's his way of caring because if he hated you so much, he would have assigned you a 72 hour shift. So, he must not hate you that much since he's telling you to go home instead." He tells me, waving me off and telling me to go home, to get some sleep.

"If I go home, I'm going to be going back to an empty apartment, all alone." I point out, watching Damon give me a saddened look. "I would say come over to our place. But, Bonnie's making a surprise dinner for me and I think she wants it to just be us. Hopefully, I'll get out of here on time and instead of having my girlfriend eat dinner alone and go to bed before I even walk through the door."

I smile at him, a look of understanding in my eyes. "Maybe I'll ask Matt to go out with me, we can try his technique of picking up girls at a few of the local bars." I comment, getting a sigh out of Damon when he suggests. "What about that brunette waitress at that diner that we go to? Why don't you go there...Get her number." He says in a hopeful and encouraging tone, sitting down on the wooden bench across from me as I shake my head.

"I was there a few days ago. She's going to think I have no life." I reply to him in an honest tone, laughing just a little at how pathetic I sound.

"Let's be honest here for a minute, brother. You don't have a life, Stefan. All you've done since you and Makayla broke up has been mope around here and throw yourself into your work. Look, it's good to work a lot. But, like you said. We all need someone to have in our lives, little brother. And, I know that you just got out of your relationship with Makayla. But, it doesn't mean you can't have a friend. So, get cleaned up, go see if she's working and maybe even get her number." Damon smiles, getting up from the bench and walking out of the changing area before I can say anything more.

* * *

Walking the streets aimlessly at 10:30 pm is somewhat tranquil and it gives me time to gather my thoughts before I cross the street and make my way into the diner. I'm not even really sure why I decided to take Damon's advice. But, the moment my hand touches the door and I look up through the glass, seeing that she's busy cleaning a table. I'm happy that I listened to him and I'm happy that she's there.

Elena's head snaps up when the bell above the entrance door rings overhead and she smiles widely, placing her hands onto her hips. I watch her untie her apron, placing it down on the clean table. "I'm closing up…No one's here except for me and I don't think that you should be here either. I'm off the clock. But, I decided to stay a little longer to finish cleaning the place up since everyone else just left." She explains further, looking up at me as I shrug my shoulders back.

I smile, taking a seat at the table that she was just finished cleaning, smiling at her. "We never finished our conversation." I point out, hearing her laugh a little. Licking her lips with a nervous smile on her lips and to her brown eyes. "We're closed, Stefan. And I was just going to turn off the coffee machines."

"Well, I came just in time then. I'm exhausted and could use some of that good cup of coffee." I smile at her, watching as her hand mindlessly runs over her apron. "You shouldn't be here." She tells me again as I lean over, placing my hand on top of hers, stopping her movements. Elena gives me a confused look when in return, I give her a slight saddened glance.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend a few weeks ago and I don't want to go home to my empty apartment tonight. So, I know that you're closing. But, I didn't' really come here to eat. I came here to sit down, to see you and to talk." I tell her in an honest tone. Elena looks me over for a moment, looking outside through the lowered blinds.

"I have an hour before I need to catch the bus back to my mom's house. Despite everything, I moved in with her. I'm scared that she's going to become a drunk again or that her husband's going to come back. Part me doesn't want to be there. But, the other part knows that she needs me..So.." Her voice trails off as she sits down across from me.

"I can drive you home." I quickly offer as she shakes her head. "That's very sweet of you. Although, it's probably out of your way and-." My voice cuts her off as I exhale. "We've already established that we're friends, Elena. So, let me drive you home. My truck's back at the station. But, the walk isn't far."

She stops, yawning when she smiles at me through heavy eyelids. "Come on, I'll wait until you shut the lights off and lock up." I tell her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asks, giving me a perplexed look as I smile at her. "Because, you seem like a nice person who just needs a good guy in your life and I'm a good guy, a good friend. Once you get to know me."

She nods when she adds. "Fair enough. Okay. So just, sit here and I'll lock up." She commands, walking back towards the coffee machines as she shuts them off and I start talking to her again.

"So, Luke's your best friend?" I ask, watching as she moves her head up and down with a "yes" motion. Elena turns around just a little when she says. "Yeah, to be honest. He's one of the best friends I have ever had."

"So, he knows a lot about you?" I question, watching her stop what she's doing as she huffs out a breath. "If you think that he's going to tell you all the things about me that you don't know yet. It's not going to happen. You'll have to learn things about me on your own." She states, grinning when I get up from my seat. I can see the tension in her back as I walk behind the counter and step behind her, unintentionally grazing her hand against her back and feeling her body flinch at my touch.

I move my hand back to my side quickly, telling her that I'm sorry as she shakes her head. I can see it in her brown eyes, she's nervous and for some reason..I think it's because of me.

"What are you really doing here, Stefan?" She questions again. We're just inches apart, I can see the way her nostrils flare as she inhales the scent of mint on my breath as I speak.

"I told you already." I reply back, noticing that she's taken a step back and is leaning her side into the counter beside us near the kitchen area.

"So, you really just came here to talk. Nothing more?" She asks as I exhale, grinding my back teeth together, nodding my head. "Yes. Nothing more." My green eyes are glistening as I lean towards her, staring into her eyes.

She's beautiful, way prettier than Makayla ever was and I can feel my heart race like never before as I stand this close to her. "I should finish closing up and we should go. It's getting late." She tells me as I just look at her. My lips are pursed together, my hand that's placed on the counter is so close to hers that I could reach out and touch her hand skin. I can feel her body heat radiating off of her and the smell of her lavender and vanilla perfume intoxicates me. If I knew her better, if I knew her longer. I'd make a move.

However, I don't. Because, I know that I still have a lot to learn about her and I don't want to ruin my chances. So, instead of making a fool of myself I pull back and clear my throat. "Yeah, it is getting late and I'm sure we're both exhausted. But, um..Are you hungry?"

Elena bows down her head, looking at how close our hands are when she softly says. "The kitchen's closed too. Why are you asking me about food?"

I smile, stepping behind her again, this time I'm overly caution not to touch her as I move past her and go into the kitchen. She watches me turn the lights on, looking around the large industrial sized kitchen for a bowl, an electric mixer and pancake batter.

"Because, I make amazing pancakes that I think you should really try before I take you home." I tell her, a beaming smile across my face as she shakes her head and says. " I can't cook, seriously. I'm horrible at it. And, whatever you have planned right now is probably going to get me fired."

Elena makes her way back to where I'm standing, behind a stainless steel table as I notice her pull up a chair near me. She's folded her hands over one another when she gives me a curious glance and asks. "So, what do you have planned anyways?"

I smile at her question, bending down to find some cinnamon and nutmeg. "This won't get you fired. Trust me, as long as we clean it up before we leave. This, is just fine. All it is is some late night pancakes, I make them all the time at the station. And, honestly..I want you to try them."

She's smiling even more as she watches me crack an egg into the bowl that I already placed the mix in, pouring some milk. A pinch of nutmeg and cinnamon into the mixture as the recipe calls for and as I go along.

"Just pancakes between friends." She smiles, placing her hands underneath her chin as I glance over to look at her. "Just pancakes between friends and the company of a beautiful girl." I mumble under my breath, hoping that she didn't hear me and I'm hoping that I'll get the chance to be with her like this, more often. Just the two of us. Smiling and laughing, with barely any cares in the world.

* * *

**-Caroline- **

"Tyler!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him before he's even able to step through the front door of our house. His bag drops to the ground as we step over it and I laugh when he wraps his arms around me tightly. "I've missed you so much." He exclaims, kissing my cheeks and burying his face into my hair as I inhale deeply. "You stink." I comment, my nose scrunches up as he laughs, pulling me closer and kissing my lips. "Do, I really?" He asks when I nod my head.

"You really do." I tell him, letting him go from my embrace as I step away from him and walk into the kitchen, watching Tyler briskly strip off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. "Is this better?" He questions, smirking as my eyes grow wide and I laugh.

"You are really milking this for all it's worth, aren't you." I comment. Tyler runs his fingers through his hair, leaning his head back when a loud laugh escapes out of his mouth and he finally grumbles out. "Fine, I'll go take a shower."

I watch him pick up his shirt, looking at my backside and smiling widely as he walks through our living room. I turn my back away for a moment, going back to washing my hands and preparing dinner. But, the sweet tone in Tyler's voice is gone as he says my name. The seriousness, the slight anger in his voice causes me to turn back around. I can feel the smile on my face fade away the moment he holds up the application and all the information that I had been researching before he had came home, in his hands.

"Tyler, I can explain…" My voice trails off as he leans back, sitting on our couch, exhaling heavily. Looking up at me with concern on his face. "I'm sure you can, Caroline. And, I'm pretty sure I already know what you're going to say."

My hands shake as I clutch onto the kitchen towel against my wet hands. "You don't know what I'm going to say. I've thought about it a lot and it's the only thing that makes sense, the only thing that I can see myself doing in my life, for a career!" I exclaim, my eyes are filled with irritation as he looks down at the ground before speaking to me again.

"A police officer, Caroline? Just like your mother! I get it. I really do and I would support you in it. But, both of us, putting our lives on the line every single day for our jobs isn't what I imagined when we got married!" He suddenly yells, causing my body to stiffen.

"It's what I want to do and I'm going to do it with or without your support, Tyler. I love you and I always will. But, I'm not passing up an opportunity like this one. Just because you don't like it. I'm going into the academy, Tyler. Even if you hate it." I state firmly, seeing him blink at me. He's pissed off at my choice and at this point, I'm too hard headed to even care.

"Do you remember what happened to your mom when you were in high school. Do you! Someone shot her, Caroline. Someone shot your mother and she almost died! I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want to lose you over a job that's dangerous." He admits, leaning his head back as he pressed his body into the couch cushions. I take few steps into the living room, sliding into his lap slowly.

He doesn't move, he doesn't even rest his hands against my body as I wrap my arms around his neck and softly whisper. " Oh? Like I fear losing you! Don't you dare act like I 'don't sit here and worry about you not coming home to me. Because, I do..God, when I'm not at work and I'm at this house, all I do is think about you. I'm afraid of losing you, every single day that you walk out of this house. But, you promise me that you'll make it home to me and you do. So, have a little faith in me. Because, I have it in you." The moment I say those words, his arms pull me close, wrapping around me and he kisses my heated cheek gently. "I just love you, so much and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

I smile, holding back the sudden tears in my eyes as I nod. "I know and I never want anything bad to happen to you either, I'd be lost without you." I admit, kissing his lips and whispering against his ear. "I love you so much, Tyler. And, I just want us to be okay. With each other and with whatever challenges life throws our way."

* * *

**-Bonnie- **

I don't know how many times I've fallen asleep alone this week. But, I'm starting to really hate it as my eyelids begin to drift off and just as I start to feel my body go into a deep sleep. I hear the front door to our apartment unlock.

"Shit!" Damon mumbles under his breath, stepping into apartment and turning on the light in the living room. I can see it shining through the crack under the door in our bedroom as I slowly push my body up and make it halfway to the door before it opens up widely and I'm face to face with my handsome. But, very exhausted looking boyfriend.

"Did I wake you up?" He asks me, giving me an apologetic look as I sigh out a breath. "No, I was just tossing and turning in bed, laying here in a set of cold sheets, without you." I tell him with a small giggle, feeling his arms pull me near him, his lips kissing my temple.

"God, I've missed you." He comments, his lips and mouth working their way down to the curve of my neck as I inhale sharply, attempting to calm my rapid paced heart beat. "Damon, what are you doing? It's a half hour before midnight."

His whole body shakes as he laughs and locks his blue eyes on to me. There's a sudden change in his demeanor, a look of determination on his face as he kisses me sweetly before taking my hands into his own. The light from the hallway is the only thing that's illuminating our silhouettes when he finally stammers out. "I love you with my whole heart and soul, Bonnie Bennett. And, I'm only going to ask you this once. And, hopefully I won't need to repeat myself or make a total ass out of myself here."

My eyes widen as I stare into his gaze when he tightens his grip around my hands and rambles on in a sweet tone. "Marry me because I swear that I will make you the happiest woman alive and that I will love you for the rest of my life. Marry me, because you're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you. So…What do you say. Be with me, forever?"

My jaw is locked, or maybe it's the taken by complete surprise look on my face that's causing the tightness. Because, when he asks me. I can't form any words. I just stand there, swallowing them back and clenching my hands into tight fists, dropping them from his hands and to my sides. Damon's hopeful and he's smiling, this sweet and loving gaze in my direction and I want more than anything to tell him what he wants to hear.

Don't get me wrong, I want this more than anything..I want to become Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore more than you will ever know. Although, if I want this so much..Why is it that the words that leave my lips aren't the one's that either of us want to hear in this moment of complete vulnerability between us. " I don't know that I can be your wife ,Damon. I don't know that I can do this."

* * *

**A/N: Bonnie not wanting to marry Damon...Wait, What!? O.o **

**Until Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading, reviewing and following this story. It honestly makes me so happy to know that you all are liking it so far. :) **

**So, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter Seven-**

**-Damon- **

"I don't know if I can do this." Is her answer. Out of all the things that could have come out of Bonnie's mouth. _THAT_ is what she tells me?

What the hell did I do wrong in my life to have the woman that I love more than anything in this world tell me that? Huh, I must of fucked up big time and I'm pretty sure that she's about to remind me of it all.

"You're never home. And, when you are. We barely have sex and we barely talk to each other, like we used to. I miss that, I miss us!" She shouts, rolling her eyes as she places her hands on to her hips, shaking her head. "We haven't just been 'us' for a long time now, Damon. Ever since you got this job and ever since we moved in together. We haven't been us and I miss that."

"You don't want to marry me because we don't have sex enough and we don't really communicate anymore. Bonnie, if that's the only reason. Let's go have sex now and talk later. Shit, we can have hot passionate sex all over the apartment. Why the hell not." I tell her, seeing a small smile appear across her face as she continues to hold that angry looking glance.

"It's not just that." She says, taking a step back from me and shrugging her shoulders. "I'm scared, Damon. I'm scared that we'll jump into this because we're being pressure by everyone else to get married. It shouldn't be like that. We should be on the same page when we're both ready for it and clearly, right now. We're not. Let's be honest with ourselves, Damon. You don't want to marry me. And, you probably never will. So, instead of flat out telling me. You dance around the subject with excuses." She tells me, causing my eyes to nearly want to pop out of my head at her words.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, looking her in the eyes as she shifts her gaze and looks away. I can see her bottom lip trembling as she walks around our small medium sized bedroom. Bonnie stops, unzipping a small tote bag that she now has in her hands, throwing her things into when she looks up at me and states. "I'm saying that I think we should take a break until we figure out what we both want."

"I don't need to think about what I want and I sure as hell don't need to take a break, Bonnie. I already know what that is and it's you. I want you, Bonnie. I have always wanted you. That's the damn truth. Please, stop packing and lets talk about this." I try to tell as her hands stop, dropping to her sides when she sits down on the bed, looking straight ahead.

I watch her body jerk forward for a second when I sit beside her, just inches apart. "What is there to say? That I don't know if I want to marry you because I don't think I'm going to be a good enough wife or that I'll be enough for you. That I don't want to marry you because I'm sick and tired of waking up alone and that I'm scared that one morning I'll wake up and realize that we made a big mistake.." Her voice trails off as I pull her against my chest, pressing my hand gently against her face and stroking her cheek.

"Bonnie, if you want to wait. Then, we can. We can wait as long as you want until you're ready. I'd do that for you. I'd anything for you. We can forget that I even asked you to marry me and we can just go on as we have. But, sweetheart. You need to understand that my job. This job, requires long hours and days and nights away from home. And, it'll puts a strain on any relationship. Doesn't matter how strong the couple is." I comment, hearing her sigh softly.

"I know that it does. But, Damon. We need to work on us too. Because, If we don't. Then, we'll both be miserable." She tells me as I nod, watching her lift her head up. Her brown hair is filled with electricity as she lifts her head up and smooths down her hair while locking her eyes on to me.

"So, can we take a rain check on the proposal and do it another time?" She asks me, yawning when I look into her eyes and notice that she's tired. I lean forward, kissing her lips gently. Bonnie wraps her arms around me and maneuvers herself so that she's sitting in my lap with her legs wrapped around my waistline.

"Yeah." She nods, clearing her throat and puckering up her lips before she says with a laugh. "I wasn't joking when I said that we don't have sex enough though." She sighs, twirling a piece of her hair in between her fingers, watching me get up from the bed as I quickly strip off my shirt and then my work pants, tossing them aside and doing a little twirl around the room in my boxers as I speak. "If you missed seeing me naked. Honey, all you had to do was ask."

Bonnie's laughter makes my heart swell as she leans back and falls against the mattress, curling up her legs and turning to the side. I can see her wiping away her tears from all the laughter she's doing. God, I miss seeing her smile. I miss seeing her happy and making her laugh.

She's right, you know. We haven't been _us_ in a long time. Goofy, silly and completely in love with each other..._That kind of 'Us.'_

"I've missed you, baby." I tell her, hovering over her as she gets up. Her elbows support her while she looks up at me and leans into them more, smiling. "This little stunt you're pulling to get me in bed still won't change my answer about marrying you, Damon."

I lick my lips, touching her face with my fingertips and lean in to kiss her. My eyes are locked on to hers and I can feel her warm breath wash over my face as I cup her chin with my hand. "I know that it won't. But, I want you to remember that even when I've spent days away from you that you are the only thing on my mind. Because deep down. I know that you wanted to say yes to me tonight. Although, the real problem is that you're scared that once we got married that we'd end up hating each other...Which, will never be the case."

Bonnie looks at me, pulling back a little and giving me a perplexed look as she asks softly. "How are you so sure that we'll make it, if we get married?"

My fingers push a strand of her hair behind her ears and my lips kiss hers sweetly when I back away for a second, smiling as I add in. "I'm sure of it because you know me better than anyone and I'd be marrying my best friend. That right there should give you enough reassurance that when and if we do get married. That, we will make it."

"You think that we'll make it because we're best friends?" She asks me, a lingering smile spreading across her lips as I nod.

"Yeah, because everyone knows that all the good relationships start with a solid friendship first." I comment, pulling her closer to me as she runs her hands over the hair on the back of my neck.

"Is that so?" She asks me. My eyebrows lift, a smile spreading across my mouth when I truthfully tell her. "Of course it is. You and I wouldn't have lasted this long if we hadn't been best friends first."

Bonnie looks down at her hand against my bare chest, her fingers walking across my skin as she exhales. "I guess. But, what about your brother and Makayla or Tyler and Caroline?"

I laugh out loud, closing my eyes before replying. "Well, Makayla and Stefan didn't last very long because they weren't best friends to begin with. He's never said that he's loved any of his girlfriends and he just got with her for the sex. No matter how much he wants to deny that. And, Tyler and Caroline. Those two may fight like cats and dogs. But, they are in it for the long haul. They're best friends and they mean everything to each other. Kind of like, you and me." I declare, watching as she grins.

"I love you and even though you don't want to marry me right now. I'm going to make it my mission to make you realize that one day. I will make a damn good husband and you will be my amazing wife." I tell her, opening my mouth to say something else as her finger against my lips stop me.

"I love you too. But, we really need to work on ourselves before we get married or engaged. And, I want to do that so that I'm sure that we'll be okay." She comments, this mischievous look is in her eyes when she says the words and I can feel my heart pounding against my chest.

"How much work is this going to take? Because, to be honest. I'm pretty exhausted." I utter out with a joking tone, feeling her hand slide down my chest as her fingers stop against the waistband of my boxers and she kisses my stomach before she says with a beaming smile. "Lots and lots of work, babe. It's going to take lots of work."

* * *

**-Stefan-**

I wipe my mouth with the cloth napkin beside me as I watch maple syrup drip down her chin. Elena's laughing at me, tears are clouding her brown eyes as she looks up at me. "These were horrible. They're all burnt." She comments, watching as I put my fork down, laughing with her.

"Yeah, they were pretty bad. Although, that doesn't really explain why we each ate two of them." I tell her. Elena shakes her head, her laughter stops and she becomes serious all of a sudden. "I haven't laughed like this in a long time. Thank you." She says in a soft spoken tone.

I smile back. You know that kind of smile that makes your cheeks hurt. "You're welcome." I reply, noticing that she's starting to clean up, quickly picking up the plates and nearly dropping them down to the ground when I stupidly utter out. "There's this event at the firehouse. Each year the fire chief, our captain and a lot of the firefighters participate in it. Some guys even bring their wives and kids to it. It's for a kids charity and-."

I watch her slowly turn back around to me, placing our plates into the sink as she puts her hands on the edge of it, talking to the wall in front of her. "Are you asking me to go with you?"

I laugh again, this little nervous sound leaves past my lips. I honestly don't even know what I'm asking of her. I don't even know why I brought the event up. But, here we are, awkwardly talking about it.

"Well, um. Makayla used to go to these things with me and now, I just.." My voice trails off as Elena turns back to me fully now, crossing her arms over her chest as I watch her lean her back against the sink behind her.

"Your ex girlfriend, I take it?" She asks as I nod.

"Yes, my ex girlfriend will be there and-." I try my best to say and just when I want to explain further, Elena clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth, uncrosses her arms and walks back to the table that I'm leaning against, staring at her.

"I would love to go. It's for charity and I love kids. So, I would love to go with you. And, besides. I could meet your friends again. They seemed fun." She tells me with a beaming smile, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"So, tell me more about yourself." I comment, watching her fingers uncurl from the plate when she places it onto another table, looking down at the floor and, shrugging her shoulders back.

"There's not much to say." She says nonchalantly as I tilt my head to the side, trying another angle. Maybe if I talk about myself for a bit more. She might feel a little more comfortable. "My mom taught me how to cook, she loved it. I guess that's where I mostly picked it up from. And, my dad taught Damon and I magic tricks when we were kids. He used to always trick us into thinking that money came out of our ears." I'm smiling as I talk about the fond memories I have of my parents and I can tell that Elena is relaxing a little, leaning her back against the table behind when she takes a step back towards the one I'm sitting at before she pulls up a chair again and sits down, crossing her legs.

"My mom was drunk for most of my childhood. So, my memories with her are mostly crappy ones. But, my dad was my best friend- who I adored. My brother, Jeremy and I grew up thinking that my dad was the best guy in the world. It was really hard when he passed away from cancer. And, it was even worse when my mom tried cleaning up her act. She was good for a while and we actually thought that we would be okay. And then she met my step dad at an AA meeting." Elena pauses for a minute, exhaling deeply before she continues.

"He was a decent guy from the majority of our childhood. But, over years that disappeared quickly. I remember my brother and I came home once to find them both passed out with barely any food in the fridge. We don't have very many family members in New York. So, when Child Protection Services came to get us from the house, for the first time. Jeremy and I were terrified. Thankfully, they didn't separate us and we only spent a few weeks at the foster home. But, I was 11 years old and I remember thinking to myself that if my mom didn't get it together that I would run away. Eventually, she tried pulling herself together again. Sadly, it was always on and off and short lived. I guess, that's why when my brother and I both turned 18, we moved out..." Her voice trails off as she shakes her head and clears her throat. The pain in her brown eyes makes my heart hurt for her and I want to grab her hand, comfort her instantly. Although, I don't. Instead, I change the subject.

"So, I told you about my ex. What about yours?" Her eyes widen as she smiles a little and places her hands on top of each other. "I don't have any. I've never dated before. I know what you're thinking. She's 21 years old and has never had a boyfriend..What the hell is wrong with her? right? Well, I was too busy surviving and keeping my mother an eye on my mother and working. Keeping the little family we had, together." She admits as I find myself staring at her.

"Maybe it's good that I don't have all that ex boyfriend baggage. Since, I'm already screwed up as it is." She laughs in a joking manner, trying to lighten the mood as I smile at her, shrugging my shoulders back.

"You're not screwed up, Elena. You're beautiful and very sweet. And, believe me. Whoever ends up with you is going to be the luckiest man in the world." I tell her, watching as she closes her eyes for a moment. I can see her cheeks blushing as she looks away from me, staring at the clock and trying my own tactic of changing the subject.

"Ah, you don't take compliments very well." I mutter it out, seeing her smile as she turns her head back to me when she nods. "I never really have."

"Something to work on." I comment, catching her smile widen a little as she gets up again and looks at me.

"Stefan. You seem like a really nice guy. But, I'm very complicated. So, having a friendship with me..Is going to be difficult." She warns me, pushing herself up and walking over to the sink, rolling up her sleeves and preparing to wash our dishes. I follow her quickly, standing beside her. I don't say anything until the water's running over her fingers and she's staring at it like she's in a trance.

"I like complicated and messy. Because, that's how life is." I say, watching a small smile curl upon her lips, showing her teeth.

"Complicated and messy has been my life since I was a little kid. I guess that's why I keep myself so guarded with people. Because, it's hard for me to let others into this life I have." Elena tells me, dropping a fork as we both flinch when it hits the bottom of the sink.

"Things will get better for you." I tell her, taking one of the white plates from the drying rack and smiling at her when she hands me another dish and then she asks. "How do you know that?"

Elena watches me dry the other one, placing it on to the counter as I speak. "I'm a big believer in that."

She places the forks down, drying them right before she turns off the water. "I don't know if I am. You know, it's hard to be sometimes when all you've been dealt in life is some pretty big problems." She says, drying her hands and looking up at the clock.

"I think it helps ease pain. I don't know. All I know is that having hope is a good thing." I tell her softly, hearing her exhale as she looks over at me.

"My mom is going to be so angry with me. I was supposed to be home almost two hours ago." She says as she brushes past me. But, my hand touching her arm stops her as I lock my eyes on to hers, looking down at her with a smile when I lean into her ear and whisper. "Keep your chin up. Everything will be okay. Just, have a little hope, Elena."

* * *

**-Elena- **

I don't really know what to say to him as we walk side by side. My eyes are mostly focused down on to the ground beneath my feet. I can hear my shoes step over a few Autumn leaves, and I shiver from the cold as he steps a little closer while we walk.

My voice and curiosity about him finally breaks the silence. "Do you ever get scared. Being the one to go into a burning building while everyone else is rushing out of it?"

Stefan's lips harden into a straight line as he nods. "Honestly, I get scared all the time. But, I don't show it. Because, it's part of the job. I have a good team though. Tyler, Matt and my brother, Damon are the best. Daniel, a guy that I've known for forever is awesome too. We're best friends, like brothers."

"That must be nice. Being so close with all of them." I comment, my body is shivering from the cold air around us and as we speak I can see my breath while I talk.

"Yeah, really it is. I would do anything for them. And, I know that they have my back whenever I need them. Listen, Elena I think you really should come to the charity event. It's in a few days and everyone will be there, It'll be fun and it doesn't need to be a date or anything...We can just go as friends." He clarifies nervously as I smile, watching him stop suddenly as he looks me over. Stefan shrugs off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders and as I inhale, I'm engulfed with the scent of him.

This feeling of warmth overcomes me and I smile at it while I pull the coat closer to my body as he quickly replies. "You were shivering. And, so I thought that you'd want that."

I laugh a little, shaking my head. "Thank you." I whisper softly as he continues to walk beside me, glancing at me every so often.

"You're welcome." He says, continuing to walk us towards the station as he whistles out a breath. "So,the pancakes were that bad, huh? I guess I shouldn't make them for you again, then?" He asks.

My cheeks get flushed as I look up at him briskly, my hand swinging back and accidentally brushing up against his. Stefan tilts his head to the side, licking his lips with a smile and glistening in his eyes. "I'm not saying never again. I just think that you should work on it. And, maybe when you get better at it. Then, we can try them again."

He laughs a little, looking up at the red brick building with it's bright lights and the garages open, revealing two large fire trucks parked inside and a smaller tanker looking one parked beside them as well. Stefan lifts his hands up with excitement and pure joy as he happily announces. " Fair enough. So, Elena, this is firehouse 17. Firehouse 17. This is Elena. There, now you two have been properly introduced." He laughs as we walk up to his truck and he begins unlocking the doors, looking back behind his shoulder.

"It's pretty, isn't it." He asks as I look up at the station, nodding.

"You really love what you do, don't you?" I ask, walking over to the passenger side, slowly getting in as he does the same on the driver's side, starting the truck with a loud rumble.

"I love this job. I mean, it kind of prevents me from having other things. Like a stable girlfriend..But, you know. It's what I love to do. The rush of running into danger is like no other. I've never had anything make my heart pound that much. I love looking into the eyes of the people who need to be saved and telling them that everything will be okay. I could never imagine doing anything else in my life. This place is like my second home." He tells me with so much passion and so much love in his voice. It makes me smile, the thought of someone loving what he does so much. Something about that is truly admirable.

"Enough about my rambling. We should really get you home. Besides, it's getting late anyways. I'm sure that you're mom's pretty worried sick." He tells me as I yawn, looking out the window as we pass by a bunch of closed down shops for the night, the city that's usually bustling with life looks so deserted and lonely this late at night.

"She's never worried about me. Not even when I was a little girl." I inhale a breath deeply, trying the best that I can to prevent myself from crying at the thought of my mother and then I feel his hand on my shoulder, his soft voice echoing into the nearly silent car.

"If you ever need anyone. I'm here, you know. To talk or whatever." He tells me with a smile, sliding his hand down my arm. I watch him quickly place it back onto the steering wheel as he too inhales, continuing to drive.

* * *

After getting lost a bit and turning down the wrong road. He finally turns the car back around, embarrassed at his lack of direction when he finally parks in front of the correct house.

"This is me." I comment, shrugging off his jacket as I toss it in the back, grabbing my apron and my purse. Stefan parks the car, rolling down the windows as he keeps one of his hands on the steering wheel.

"Have a good night, Elena." He says softly as I look up at him. My hands stopping their movements from bunching up my apron. He leans back as I inch closer, my breath is shaky and so is my body. _"What the hell are you doing!"_ My mind screams at me when I lean towards his cheek, leaving a quick kiss against his rough stubble covered skin.

My lungs expand when I lean back into my seat. There's this goofy grin across my lips as I close my eyes and he laughs while he adds. "That was cute. Giving me a good night kiss. That was pretty cute."

Stefan's voice snaps me back to reality as my eyes fly open and I look at him. "That didn't make things messy and complicated between us, did it?"

He shakes his head, leaning towards my ear as he softly whispers against it before brushing his own lips against my overheated cheek. "I told you. I like complicated and messy." He tells me in reassurance. Leaving a kiss against my skin that I end up still feeling the moment that I step out of his truck and walk straight back to the house.

"Goodnight, Stefan." I tell him. Watching as he nods at me. I hear him start his truck again and slowly make his way down the street as I stand there, placing my hand on to the spot where his lips touched my skin. I'm smiling like a fool.

* * *

The steps up to the house creak loudly as I walk up them, unlocking the door with cold hands. The door pushes open and the warm air escapes from the house as I quickly step inside, shutting the door quietly behind me. I know that if I'm quiet enough that she won't wake up because the last thing I need is my mother asking me questions about where I've been and who I've been out with. But, as my converse shoes make their way up on to the first step that leads upstairs to my bedroom, I hear her voice call out to me from the living room.

"Elena, where the hell have you been?" She asks me with a scolding tone. Her lips are pursed together, her clothing is dissolved and her hair looks like a matted brown mess as she eyes me up and down with nothing but disappointment.

"Work." I simply reply, swallowing back the rest of what I was going to say. Because, she doesn't need to know. I don't want her to know who dropped me off. Although, before I can even tell myself that I won't tell her, my mother's fishing for answers.

"Luke dropped me off. We stayed late after Rosie went home. We were doing inventory." I lie, watching her take a step back.

"Luke doesn't have a truck." She points out as I let out a nervous laugh.

"He borrowed it from his dad. It's his dad's truck." I quickly correct myself with a smile as she leans towards me, kissing my forehead and mumbling for me to get some sleep.

She watches me take a few steps up the stairs and turn back to the sound of her voice. "I love you, sweetie. I want you to know that, regardless of what you might think of me. We all make mistakes, Elena. And, I'm sorry for the ones I made when your father died." She says as I turn back around, giving her a blank stare. Her words catch me off guard. My body tenses, I involuntarily scoff at her words and that's when I lash out at her.

"The little girl that you abused, that you let be abuse by yourself and by our dear old 'daddy John.' She'll never forgive you for what you did. So, how dare you try to make up for it now? I honestly don't even know why I'm here. I was better off without you. But, of course. You made me believe that you really do need me!" I shout out at her, taking a step back down and when I look closer, I can see the tears in her eyes. They're spilling over on to her cheeks and causing her to stammer out her words. " I do need you now. Please, honey. I'm sorry, Elena. I was a horrible mother to you. I know that. But, I'm trying to show you that I'm better. Please, can we just put this all behind us?"

I close my eyes, shaking my head. Reminding myself of all the things she did to us. My blood runs cold at the thoughts. "Years without, I have spent years without you. Jeremy and I have. Honestly mother, he's the only family that I have- the only family I need. I think it's laughable that you're trying to act like a mother now. But, where the hell were you when I was a little girl, needing you! Oh yeah, that's right. You were too busy sleeping around with random men and too addicted to the bottle to even see how much you were destroying Jeremy and I!" I scream at her, my fingernails digging into the banister of the staircase as I shout at her, watching her take it all. Knowing that once I've said all I've got to say that I'll cry myself to sleep and she'll go straight for her old best friend, a bottle of boozes.

"You don't understand how hard it was for me. Losing your father. Grayson was my whole world and the day he died. I fell apart. I don't think you'll ever understand what it's like losing someone that you love that much. And I really hope that you never have to go through that kind of pain." She tells me, trying to justify her actions.

I bite down on my lower lip, tasting the blood being drawn from it as I lick my tongue over them. Deep down feeling sorry for my mother. Since, I know that somewhere in her heart..She really did love my father. "I know how hard it was on you when dad died. But, what I don't understand is why you subjected your own children to everything you and John did. Mom, we were just kids when you and John left us without food and disappeared for three days! Who does that to their children? I can tell you who, an unfit mother. Someone who is selfish and who only cares about themselves." I conclude, turning back up to the stairs when I hear her inhale sharply.

"How many times do I have to apologize and tell you that I made a lot of mistakes and that I'm sorry for everything!" She shouts as I cringe at the sound of her voice, turning my head back when I tearfully make it all the way up the stairs. "Once you start meaning it." I bellow at her, slamming the door to my room and laying face down on the bed once I get to it, wailing sobs leaving my lungs.

My cold hands wipe away my hot cascading tears as I curse myself for being so stupid and naive into thinking that she had changed. Because, as much as I want to believe it. I am still having a hard time thinking that she really has. The moment my eyes close, the tears continue to fall and I'm not really sure why I look at it. But, I do. My eyes glance over at his jacket. Personally, I think that's the moment I snap. Or maybe it's the moment I realize that I need someone more than just Luke in my life.

My body slowly pushes up off of my bed as I walk over to the sweatshirt, pulling out the card that he had given me with his number on it. It's late. A little past midnight by now. But, I need someone to talk to and I'm hoping that he's made it home and is still awake. Grabbing my cell phone with trembling hands I dial his number that he had given me, placing it to my ear as it begins to ring.

One. Two. Three rings go by before he picks up. "This is Stefan." He answers, groggily.

"Stefan, I'm sorry to call you this late. But, this is Elena and I didn't know who else to call. I know that your brother wanted you to have my number a few days ago and I'm not really sure why I didn't give it to you. But, did I wake you?" I ask him, trying to keep my choking sobs at bay. But, he must be able to sense it because his tone of voice turns to instant alertness and concern.

"No, you didn't wake me. I just got home. Elena, are you okay?" He asks me, clearing his throat as I picture him rubbing at his eyes, clearing the sleepiness away.

"I had a fight with my mom. And, I'm sorry I called you. I just- I usually call Luke for these things. But, I don't know where he is tonight..So.." I stammer out, trying to explain as he sighs out a breath.

"Hey, it's fine. I gave you my number to call me anytime. And, I meant it. So, do you and Luke usually talk about the problems with you and your mom?" He asks me with a sleep filled voice as I yawn. I slowly turn off my lamp light and cover up my body with the comforter on my bed as I shake my head, replying softly. "No, he stays with me on the phone until I fall asleep. Listen, you don't need to-."

Stefan cuts me off, I can picture his smiling face in my mind as I lay my head down against the pillow and he says sweetly. "I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, Elena. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, I promise. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." His voice, the sound of it is so soothing that before I know I'm drifting off to sleep while his words play in my head.._"Everything will be okay, Elena. Just have a little hope."_

* * *

**-Tyler- **

I can't sleep. Tossing and turning isn't helping me much either as I lay beside her and think about all the things she's going to go through when she starts the police force. My hand lifting up against Caroline's night gown, pushing back her hair causes her to stir, turning to me and blinking her eye open in the darkened room.

"I'm trying to sleep." She says in between a yawn, placing her hand underneath her pillow as she glares at me.

"I know. But, I wanted to talk about this job thing that you want to do." I comment, hearing her groan as she rolls over on her side. I watch my wife pull herself up, turning on a small lamp in our room.

"Tyler, it's almost 1:30 in the morning and you still want to talk about this? I thought we already did." She says, an agitated tone seeping past her lips as I inhale deeply.

"I know. But, I love you and I worry about you. Caroline, I'll support you in anything that you do. You know that. But, sweetheart. This..Being a cop. It scares me." I tell her, watching as she gets up, shaking her head and placing her hands on to her hips.

"And, you don't think that what you do for a living doesn't scare me! Tyler, every time a firefighter is injured or dies and is on the news because of it. I hold my breath because I'm scared to death that it's going to be you! You can't do that. You can't just worry about me all the time and not about yourself. I'm a big girl, Tyler. I can take care of myself." She says, shaking her head like she's disappointed in me and maybe even in herself.

"Sure, you can. You don't need me. Hell, I don't even know why I'm with you sometimes, Caroline. You're so God damn hot and cold all the time. Make up your mind. Do you even love me?" I raise my voice at her, my words spewing out in an angered tone as she looks up at me, blue eyes widen.

"Of course, I love you! Don't be ridiculous. What are you trying to say?" She asks, looking down at her left hand, examining her wedding ring.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't see it. We got married too young! We don't know what the hell we're doing together sometimes, Caroline. I love you. I would do anything for you. But, this..Us. Being together like this. I think we screwed up with getting married so young. We should have waited." I tell her, pointing my finger in between us as she huffs out a breath, angrily looking at me.

"Of course we got married young, Tyler. But, if you don't know what you're doing with me. Then-." I cut her off, rubbing my temples because I know that I just used the wrong word choice. "I'm not talking about a divorce or a separation. I'm just thinking that maybe we should talk to my mom about our problems." I suggestion as her eyes widen even more and she lets out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Your mother who is a therapist? My mother in law. You want to talk about our problems with your mother. That woman hates me. So, no. I do not want to talk _about our problems_ with _your mother_." Caroline tells me, keeping her voice calmed. But, I can tell that her blood pressure is rising by the way her face is getting- beat red.

I roll my eyes at her. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. Maybe it'll help. Lots of people go to marriage counseling, Caroline. And, if you want to keep what we have in good shape. I think we should do it." I suggest, watching her glare at me. I can tell that she's clearly opposed to it. However, I know that Caroline also has a hard time saying no.

She closes her eyes, clutching her fingers against the sheets of our bed as she leans back into the pillows, shutting off the lamp light. "Fine, I'll go with you. But, under no circumstances am I going to talk about our sex life with your mother. Since, mine already knows too much as it is!" She explains. As I pause, turning on my side to see that she's turned her back to me and is just about to fall back asleep.

"You talk about our sex life to your mother?" I ask her as she tightens the covers around her body and turns back around to look at me. Her head is on the pillow, her golden curly locks are sprawled out against the white pillow case and her blue eyes I can't even really see them in the dimly lit room.

"Well, not everything. But, I have told her that I want a baby and how we're struggling." She comments. Caroline looks up at me when I grab a hold of her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Sweetie. I know that you want us to start a family. And, we will one day. But-." She cuts me off with her voice breaking. "I know. Not right now because it's not the right time. Especially with me wanting to go into the police force and you working your way up the ranks at the station. I know, because it's never the right time to even talk about it." She tells me coldly, turning her back towards me as she inhales sharply and softly whispers. "Wake me up if you need anything. But, please do so only if it's important. Good night."

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to leave me a review and follow me on twitter at BePassionate_24 for commentary. :) **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!**

**Follow me on twitter to discuss my stories or the TVD version of Stelena at: BePassionate_24 **

**Enjoy & I hope you all like the update. **

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter Eight **

**-Damon-**

"I'm an idiot. Maybe Stefan's right." I comment, watching Matt roll his eyes and huff out a breath.

"You're an idiot for not marrying, Bonnie. We know. That's kind of why you're on my shit list." I hear a voice shout out into the locker rooms, causing me to turn around and see Stefan with a wide smirk on his face.

"I haven't seen you this happy since you lost your virginity to Makayla." I chuckle out, getting a playful shove off of the bench I'm sitting on. Matt and Stefan both laugh when I fall to the floor, glaring at them.

"Shut up and don't be an asshole today, Damon. I didn't sleep well last night." Stefan groans, running his hands over his face as I give him a perplexed look.

"Oh, are you fixing that broken heart of yours?" I tease him, watching him yawn as he shakes his head. "Not exactly. I stayed up too late, talking to Elena" He confesses.

"Elena, the waitress from Rosies? The one I told you to get her number. That Elena?" I ask, watching Stefan smile a little as he laughs. "Yes, Damon. That Elena."

"Huh, does she know that she might end up being a rebound girl for you?" I question, watching Stefan roll his eyes as he shakes his head and clasps his hands together.

"It's not like that with her. She's different. I actually want to get to know her before I even attempt anything. I guess, you just wouldn't understand." He says, getting up from the bench as I look over at him.

"I just don't want you using this girl and making her think she has a chance with you. When in reality, you'll probably just end up sleeping together and that's it. Stefan, the girls you sleep with...The one's you've been with. Those chicks are crazy. Remember that one that claimed and had almost convinced you that she was pregnant with your baby. But, really is was her ex-boyfriends and you had never even touched her!" I exclaim, hearing him let out a laugh.

"Oh, I touched her. I just never touched her like that if you know what I mean." He winks, grinning as I place my hand on to his shoulder.

"Just, if things get too weird with this one. Promise me that you'll break it off. I don't want another repeat of Makayla Murphy." I explain, seeing Stefan get up and start to yank his shirt over his head, changing into a nice, new crisp one while catching my gaze.

"I'm not dating her, Damon. I want to take my time with this girl and really get to know her. We're friends, that's all we are right now. But, if we go out on a date every once in a while. It doesn't mean that we're dating." He clarifies as I smile at him, nodding.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Trust me, Stefan. In a few months, she'll be your girlfriend. Then, you'll have all your anxieties about committing to her just like you had them with Makayla. Tell me, brother..You didn't want to marry Makayla because- what was the reason again?"

Stefan bites his lower lip, sliding out of his sweatpants and into his work pants as he sighs. "I didn't want to marry her because I was afraid of committing myself like that. That's also the reason, I never told any of the women I was with that I loved them. Because, I know that in a few months, somewhere down the road- they'll expect things from me that I can't make happen." He adds on, shutting the door to his locker with a loud thud.

I laugh, throwing my shirt at him as he allows it to fall to the floor. "You don't want to get too close to her. So, you're keeping your distance? Hm, I used to do that with Bonnie. And, now look at us. You know, speaking of my girlfriend. I asked her to marry me last night." My words must come as a complete shock because the look on my brother's face is priceless as he glances in my direction with bright eyes and a smirk.

"You're kidding." Stefan begins to say as I nod.

"Nope. I asked her to marry me and her exact words were. I'm not home enough and that she's afraid that she won't be a good enough wife…" My voice trails off as Stefan's lips twist into a contorted saddened smile.

"Ouch, that must of been hard to hear." He comments, watching as I shake my head. "You have no idea. I love her, Stefan. I want her in my life because she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, I promised her that we would take it slow and figure things out as they went along. I don't want to pressure her into marrying me when everyone else is already doing that. You know, Bonnie's mom, Abby called the other night because she wanted to know if we were engaged yet." I explain, closing my eyes and exhaling heavily when we both hear Matt's voice booming coming from the walk way.

"Stefan, someone's out here looking for you!" Stefan rolls his eyes, shoving himself up from the bench when he smiles at me. "Damon, don't take forever to marry her. And, stop listening to what everyone else tells you. Just, follow your heart and when the moment comes and it feels right- ask her." He advises, leaving me in the locker room all alone, smiling at his words.

* * *

**-Stefan- **

I jog out into the lounge area as I glance at Matt who's leaning against the wall outside of the locker rooms. "Who's looking for me"?" I ask him, watching as he nods towards the large cafeteria tables and that's when I see her. Her hands clutching a book as she reads it intently, as if she's mesmerized by it.

"The Notebook. Sounds depressing and boring." I comment, watching her smile grow when she places the book down on to the white colored table and looks up at me when I pull a chair up from across from her, straddling the chair and placing my hands firmly upon the back of it.

"It's a romance book. You don't look like the romance type of guy anyways. You'd be that guy making fun of almost everything that was in it." She says with a stern tone, locking her eyes on to mine.

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I would be. But, why are you reading about all that romance stuff. When you could be living it." I joke with her, seeing her roll her eyes at me.

"Are you being serious right now? Who could I be living a romantic life with?" She asks in a sharp tone, nearly glaring at me.

" Oh, I don't know, Elena. But, I'm sure you could easily find someone instead of keeping your nose shoved in a book." I tease her, realizing that she's getting a little irritated with me.

"I came here to talk about last night and say thank you. I didn't come here for you to critique my reading choices. So, thank you for being just what I needed and staying with me." She replies flatly, watching as I smile at her.

"You should stay for lunch. It's my turn to make some food for the crew and it would be my way of making it up to you." I comment out loud, watching her glance up at me.

"Make what up to me? You haven't done anything." Elena remarks with a curiosity in her eyes.

I laugh, grabbing the book from her hands and flipping through the papers briskly as I disagree. "Sure, I have. I've made you eat burnt pancakes and I've just spent a good five minutes making fun of your reading choices. That's grounds for making you a "Please forgive me for being an asshole lunch."

She looks around the room, covering her mouth as she laughs. "You're ridiculous."

"I actually need to be at work later. But, how about you meet me at the diner?" I sigh out a breath, smirking a little.

"I have a better idea. I pick you up from the diner and I make you dinner at my place. Tonight." I offer, watching as she gives me a surprised look.

"I.." Elena begins to hesitantly say as I lean forward, smiling.

"It's not a date. It's just two friends, eating dinner and maybe watching a stupid movie. You can pick it of course. Just, none of these silly over the top romance chick flicks, please." She smiles, nodding and agreeing to it. However, the moment I look back at her, she looks hesitant again.

"So, I don't need to like dress up?" She asks as I lift myself up from the table, leaning forward a little and whispering out my words. "Elena, you look nice in whatever you wear."

Her eyebrows knit together. "Are you hitting on me?" She questions, tilting her head to the side with a small smile curling upon her lips.

She watches me shrug my shoulders when I reply to her question with a straight face. "Maybe, just a little."

Her mouth drops open. But, she's at a loss for words. "Hey, you're beautiful. Just, take the compliment and lets not makes this awkward." I tell her, just about to walk away from the table after telling her that I should get back to work.

"Stefan?" She says my name in a questionable tone as I pivot back on the soles of my boots, waiting for her to speak. "Thank you for everything." Elena comments, grabbing her book as she puts it underneath her arm and walks over to me. She looks me over, as if she's examining the dark black and blue bags under my eyes from not sleeping well.

"Take care of yourself." She says in a low and soft voice as she leans into me, embracing me tightly. I don't know where to place my arms. It's one of those sudden and a little awkward hugs as we stand there and she keeps herself pressed up against my chest when I finally gently place my arms around her back, pulling her closer. I inhale her scent of a welcoming lavender and vanilla perfume. She smells nice and feels so warm. If this wasn't awkward, I could hold on to her for days, just like this- with her chest against mine and her face buried into the curve of my neck.

"See you later tonight." Elena tells me sweetly as she backs away and smiles.

I nod, grinning and brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear that's sticking to her cheek. Before replying with an even toned. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

**-Caroline- **

"Carol." I comment with a sharp sigh, taking a seat in her office as she looks up from her stack of notes and folders, sprawled across her dark brown desk.

"Caroline." She replies in the same matching tone, looking up at me through her light framed brown glasses, pulling them upward with the tip of her finger.

"It's nice to see you." She adds in, smiling just a little as she looks up and see's me cross my legs over one another, placing my left hand with my diamond ring on top of my knee when I take a seat. I inhale deeply. Don't get me wrong, I like my husband's mother. It's just, she's a bit nosy and a bit pushy..And, she can't stand me. Overall though, Carol Lockwood is sweet and wonderful. However, she's just not so sweet to me. Her husband, Richard Lockwood is a lawyer who has always wanted Tyler to be the best and follow in his footsteps. The Lockwood family comes from wealth, lots of it and they probably always had thought that their son would marry someone with money. Instead, Tyler married me. Going against his family's wishes and now his parents don't really like me or the choices that Tyler and I have made thus far in our relationship.

"It's nice to see you too. Listen, I'm not here alone, Tyler's parking the car. So, don't worry- we don't have to keep up this fake facade of liking each other." I tell her, watching as she looks me over, shaking her head.

"I already know why you're here." She spits out, the atmosphere shifts the minute she says those words and I'm pissed off, wanting to get up and leave.

"He told you?" I ask her, seeing her give me that saddened look. I hate that look- the one people give you when they don't really know what to say. However, their eyes tell you everything- mostly how pathetic they think you are.

"I know what you're thinking- Caroline Forbes- Lockwood is a mess. My son, Tyler, married trailer trash and now she can't give him a child. But, let's face the facts. I love your son, Carol. I love him and even though you're not my favorite person and this isn't my first choice in fixing our problems. I'm here for him." I quickly tell her, hearing her huff out a breath and just as she looks at me to say something, the door swings open and Tyler appears.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got a call from work." He says, taking the car keys out of his pocket and handing them to me when we both hear his mother get up from her seat.

She hugs him tightly, exhaling as she steps away and says. "My son, always working. So, tell me. How's the job?"

Tyler smiles at her, taking a seat beside me. He stops a moment, leaning into me and kissing my cheek, grabbing a hold of my hand and intertwining our fingers. "Good, the job keeps me busy. But, you know that's not why we're here."

Carol nods, smiling just a little as she looks from me to Tyler. " Funny, that was what your wife was just saying. So, both of you want to talk about your marriage. What seems to be the problem?"

I'm nervous suddenly. I can feel my palms become sweaty and all I want to do is shout out all my frustrations. But, before I can even formulate how I'm going to tell my mother in law about what's bothering me. Tyler speaks first.

"I took a vow to be by her side in whatever comes our way and I meant it with my whole heart. But, Caroline wants to become a police officer and that scares me to death because all I can think about is how many things could go wrong on the job. I don't care what you think about my wife or our relationship, mom. All I care about is how we're going to deal with all these changes in our marriage. Because, right now..I don't know where to start and that is why we're here. Because, I trust you and you're one of the best therapists that I know and even though this is probably a conflict of interest. I don't care. I just need your advice on how to help us." The room goes silent as Carol exhales heavily, tapping her pen against the yellow legal pad on her lap. She looks up at me through her thick glasses.

"Caroline, what do you have to say about that?" She asks as I tighten my grip against my husband's hand and I blink my eyelashes at her. "I have a lot to say, actually." I comment, opening my mouth and nervously looking up at my mother in law and my husband before I speak my mind.

* * *

**-Bonnie- **

"So, did you tell her how much you don't like her?" I ask her jokingly, watching as Caroline rolls her eyes and wraps her fingers around the Styrofoam cup in her hands. I texted her after her appointment with Carol because I was going crazy at being in the apartment alone since Damon left early this morning for work and I needed some girl time with my best friend.

"No. I just told her that it was stupid for Tyler to be so worried about me and that I want a baby and he doesn't- right now, at least. Also, that I went to her office because of him and that I wasn't there for her to judge me. Instead, I was there for her to help fix us." Caroline spits out, taking the basket of french fries between us and scooting it closer to her, taking one of the crispy and golden looking fries from the basket and dipping it into the over sized ketchup bowl beside them.

"So, you heard most of my gossip. How are things with you and Damon?" Caroline asks me as I smile at her question.

"We're good. You know, he asked me to marry him the other night." I comment casually, watching Caroline's eyes grow as she chokes on the straw she has in her mouth, coughing loudly and causing a few people to look at us.

"Shut up! He did not!" She exclaims, intrigue in her blue eyes as she leans forward with a grin. "And, what did you say?"

"I told him, no." I reply flatly. Caroline leans forward against the table, lowering her head down and whispering out her words. "What do you mean, you said no!"

She watches me shake my head, smiling a little. "I didn't mean, no forever. I meant. I'm not ready for that yet. I love him, Caroline. He's my best friend and he's amazing. But, we still have a lot of growing up to do. Both together and by ourselves." I tell her, hearing Caroline let out a loud chuckle.

"Bonnie, you're scared. Just like I was before I married Tyler. You're scared and you don't want to admit it to yourself. Honey, he loves you. He's stuck by you through almost everything. The day your parents divorced, the night you told them both that you wanted to try and become a lawyer instead of going to school to become a nurse and then when you finally told them that you were going to be moving in with your boyfriend that you had only known for a little less than a year. They were so upset with you that you chose Damon over going to school and that you got a regular 9-5 job. But, Damon helped them understand that it wasn't a bad idea and he proved to them that he would take care of you no matter what. Bon, what I'm trying to say is that you two belong together as husband and wife. Because, from an outsider point of view. You're perfect for each other. And, I know you're scared and that you think that you might not be good enough." She pauses, taking a deep breath and grabbing a hold of my hands when she states. "But, you are, Bonnie Bennett. You are amazing and wonderful and Damon Salvatore is a lucky man to have you in his life."

I inhale a shaky breath, squeezing a hold of Caroline's hands when I smile at her and through the tears in my eyes, I softly whisper. "Thank you for understanding what I'm going through."

Caroline laughs, opening her mouth to say something. But, the loud ringing above the door inside of Rosie's diner makes her eyes widen when she mutters out. "What the hell is Stefan doing here!"

"Stefan?" I question his name as he walks past us and I watch Caroline reach out to him, latching her hand on to his elbow. "Stranger! What are you doing here?"

His green eyes are warm, a bright smile is on his face and he's got his dark brown motorcycle jacket on, a dark pair of blue jeans and his work boots indicating that he must have just came here from the station. "Off work so soon?" I ask him, watching him slide into the seat beside me, stealing a french fry and popping it into his mouth before he replies.

"Yeah, I was just on my way here to pick up, Elena." He comments, like it's not that big of a deal. But, when I look over at Caroline. She looks stunned and he must notice the shock in our faces. "Shut up! You and Elena Gilbert!" Caroline blurts out as I give her a look and tell her to keep her voice down.

Stefan laughs, placing the helmet on to the table and placing his hands on top of it as he quickly corrects himself. "We're just friends."

"Sure you are. Isn't that what you used to say with Makayla too?" Caroline asks him teasingly as my foot nudges her underneath the table and she yelps a bit.

Stefan closes his eyes, shaking his head and exhales through his nose before he states. "Makayla and I were friends with benefits. Elena and I, are just friends. There is a difference you know."

Caroline scoffs, smiling widely when she places her hands over Stefan's and adds in. "We know the difference. One of them is just sex and the other is strictly friends. Although, with that other one..Somewhere down the road it'll get serious and you'll have sex, and feelings. And, it will get complicated. Even more so than then friends with benefits thing."

He looks over at me, raising his eyebrows as if to say "Are you hearing all this?" I nod though, laughing a little and placing my hand on to his shoulder. "Just, don't be stupid. Elena seems like a nice girl and knowing you. My boyfriend's little brother who is a very handsome little playboy and doesn't stay with certain girls for very long. You'll do something to sabotage your friendship with her if either of you get too close."

"Get too close to whom?" Elena asks with a smile, walking up to us and untying her apron. "I was going to stop by my mom's and change. But-." Caroline and I both turn our heads as Stefan gets up and winks at us, without having Elena notice it.

"Oh, it's nothing. So, Bonnie. Caroline. Elena will be seeing you both at the charity event this weekend. Maybe the three of you will get close with each other." He comments, placing his hand to fall to his side as he leans over and grabs his helmet.

"We should get going. I still have to make dinner and impress Elena. Anyways, see you both later." Stefan says, pivoting away from the table and walking out with Elena following behind him.

The moment they walk out of the diner together, Caroline gives me a wicked smirk. "We should make a bet. Have Tyler, Matt and Damon all join in."

I tilt my head to the side, smiling just as much as she is when I ask. "A bet on what?"

Caroline slams her hands against the table, once again leaning forward and whispering out her words with pure excitement. "Oh come on, Bonnie. We should make a bet to see how long it's going to take for those two hook up. I mean, unless Stefan's really changed from his breakup with Makayla. Knowing him, he'll be all over her by the end of the week!"

"After Makayla, I think Stefan's got a little smarter. Don't you think?" I ask her as she leans her head back, laughing hysterically.

"Sure he has, in a way. But, it's Stefan we're talking about. He's reckless and now, he's just met another girl. Who seems so nice, with a pair of better boobs and a better ass than his ex-girlfriend. Stefan hasn't changed at all. Just wait until he tries to go after her and it blows up in his face. Unless, she plays hard to get." Caroline tells me, rolls her eyes and grabbing another french fry from the basket in front of us and popping it in her mouth as she grins at me. "Just wait. Stefan trying to make a move on Elena is going to be an epic disaster. That is, unless he really has changed and has started thinking with his head."

* * *

**-Elena-**

"So, this is where I spend the other half of my time." Stefan comments, unlocking the door to his apartment as the door creaks open and I'm half expecting to be scrunching my nose at the smell of stale air and hitting my toes on empty beer bottles scattered across the floor. But, the moment we both walk inside and he turns the lights on in the hallway. I'm speechless. Because, everything inside of his apartment is perfect and spotless.

"Not what you expected?" He asks with a laugh, tossing his jacket on to a wooden coat rack near the door as he turns around and smiles at me, waving me over so that I can look at the view from his place.

"My uncle Zach helped me get this place. We don't have a great relationship. He's closer with my brother, Damon. But, he watched me to have something nice and so, the apartment was something we both agreed that I needed. Since, Damon and Bonnie had already moved in together. Zach thought that I should have my own place, so he's been helping me pay for it." Stefan explains, opening up the cream colored blinds that are covering up the sliding door. The light from the city below illuminates the room as he looks over at the light mocha colored couch and says. "Make yourself at home. I'm just going to go the kitchen and start making us dinner. Pick a movie from that stack over there." He tells me, pointing to the over 50 movies that are all lined up perfectly on this large bookshelf that also has a few of his personal pictures on it.

I can feel his eyes on me, watching me slowly walk over to the bookshelf, running the tip of my finger over the cherry colored wood. "I take it, you'd hate to watch a romance movie with me. After dinner?" I ask, hearing Stefan turn the running water on in the kitchen as he laughs. "I wouldn't mind it, as long as you promise me that you won't start crying and that it's not too sappy. I actually think Makayla left a few of hers here..Trust me, Dirty Dancing is not from my movie collection." He admits in between laughs. I turn back around, shaking my head and laughing with him.

"Anything you can't stand eating?" He suddenly asks as I make my way towards the kitchen, leaning my shoulder on the wall that leads into where he's standing, near the stove.

"Not really. I'll eat just about anything. As long as it isn't completely burnt." I tease, seeing him smile at me with a glistening in his eyes.

"I let them cook too long." He states, trying to defend himself as I walk over to him, smiling and standing beside him. "Well, since I'm a horrible cook. I can't say much. Although, whatever it is you have planned to make for us tonight. I just hope you don't overcook that too." He leans into me with a laugh, nudging his shoulder into mine as he playfully says. "Don't worry. I promise that this will taste a lot better than those pancakes. I'm making pot roast- something I'm really good at making." His prideful voice makes me smile as I take a step back, walking into the living room again. Leaning down towards the bookshelf, just about to pick out a movie for us when I blurt out. "I hope so."

* * *

He was right, it was delicious and I must have overeaten too much. Because, as the movie starts up and Stefan walks into the living room with a large plush and warm red blanket, I'm already half asleep on his couch.

"You look exhausted." He comments, covering up my chilled body with the warm blanket as he sits down beside me and places his arm over the top of the couch, his fingertips brushing against the tips of my hair.

"You look even worse." I reply back jokingly, turning my head to look at him. Neither of us are even paying any attention to the movie that's just started to play on the TV when Stefan leans towards me. We're so close that I can smell the mint on his breath, taking in the dark circles under his eyes that must match my own. And I'm pretty sure that he's suffocating from the amount of perfume that I sprayed on in his bathroom just a little while ago. But the smile on his face and the feeling between us,of what feels like a push and pull towards me- makes me stop to wonder if he likes the perfume or just sitting so near to me.

"I'm pretty sure that I do look worse. At least tonight I'm not covered in soot and dirt. Like I usually am after a long day at work." He tells me, smiling. I gasp a little when his hand slides off the couch and gently brushes against my shoulder.

"Sorry." He mutters out, watching my eyes follow his hand that's gliding down my arm, stopping near my hand.

"Stefan, I know that you just broke up with Makayla and I think you're just looking for something in me that you won't be able to find." I comment, noticing that he's frowning at me, giving me a perplexed look.

"You think that I want you as a rebound girl because I'm still heartbroken over my ex girlfriend?" He questions as I nod, seeing the glistening in his eyes fade.

"Elena, you're a breath of fresh air to me. You're beautiful, funny and not to mention a good friend. But, if I was an idiot and wanted a rebound girl to help me mend my broken heart over my ex-girlfriend. It certainly wouldn't be you." He must see my eyes widen as I back away a little, embarrassed by what I thought he wanted out of me.

"You're the type of girl that guys fight over because they want you with them for as long as they can. You're not a one night stand type of girl. I can tell. And, trust me- If I wanted a one night stand with someone. Don't take offense- it wouldn't be with you." He tells me, in a serious tone.

"I want your friendship and I don't want to ruin that. If we get to be more, somewhere down the line. Then, that's great. But, I don't want to ruin this by being stupid with you." He exhales heavily, watching me glance over at him with a small smile.

"Oh come on. I'm sure the moment you saw me. You thought about how easy it would be to get me in your bed." I retort back, hearing Stefan laugh as he bites down on his lower lip.

"I'm a guy. Of course I did. But, then I slowly started to get to know you. And, I want to keep getting to know you before we get to that point." He says with a serious look, watching me pull the blanket over my body, yawning.

"I should probably get back home. You probably have work in the morning and-." The feeling of his hand gliding across my heated and beat red left cheek causes me to momentarily forget what I wanted to say all together.

"Stay here. Just for the night. We can finish this movie and keep talking until we fall asleep. I don't sleep very well at night when I'm alone, anyways. Having someone here helps. I can even make you pancakes in the morning. One's that aren't burnt. And, I'll be a gentlemen and even sleep on the couch. You can have my bed all to your self." He offers, adding in that he has a few days off and that he's been hand picked by his ex-girlfriend's dad to set up for the charity event in a few days at the firehouse.

I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know what to tell him. But, all I keep thinking about is how much I don't want to deal with my mother and that maybe I am better off with him than I am at my mother's house just for the night. Although, the idea of staying over with Stefan, even if it's just for the night causes a few doubts. I clear my throat, nervousness is heard in my voice as I state. "I should go home and apologize for the other night to my mom." I reply, watching his face fall as he shrugs his shoulders back and nodding in understanding.

"Let me drive you home then." He says sweetly, pushing himself up off the couch as he waits for me to get up as well. I pause for a minute, looking up at him and then I utter out. "Just for the record and so that you know. You're a good friend too."

The beaming smile on his face widens as he offers me his hand and I take it, helping me get to my feet. Stefan quickly releases the grip he has on my hand, running his fingers through his hair when he says with a sincere tone. "I meant it. The other night, when we talked on the phone. If you ever need anything, a place to stay or someone to talk about things with. I'm here."

He watches me grab a hold of my jacket, my fingertips running over the smooth fabric as I softly reply. "I know."

* * *

"So, gossip travels fast. You and the fire fighter guy, huh?" Luke asks me the next morning the minute we step in front of the diner's doors and begin to unlock them for the day.

"We're just friend's, Luke." I comment quickly, brushing it off like it's not that big of a deal.

"Sure you are. Because, that's how all the normal relationships start. First he gets friend zoned until you feel the need to take him out of that pesky little area that most guys are dying to get out of. Then, you both develop feeling for each other. Then, after you two establish that..It all goes to hell!" He states bitterly as I pat him on the back, giving him a saddened look.

"It didn't work out well with Eric. Did it?" I ask him as he shakes his head.

"No, He left me." Luke says as he follows me, both of us walking back to the two registers that are behind the counter, making sure that they're ready for the day.

"Oh, Luke. I'm sorry." I'm genuinely saddened by the news. Because, I really did think that he had a chance with his boyfriend of a few months, Eric. And, without him knowing. I secretly thought that they were prefect for one another.

" Eh, it's okay. He wanted something different out of our relationship than I did. Anyways, tell me more about the friend zoned firefighter. I forgot his name." Luke comments, grinning from ear to ear as I watch him look past me, just when the doors push open and we both turn around as he smiles and states. "Good morning, Mr. hot stuff. We were just talking about you."

Luke glances over at my face. It must have gone pale at the sound of his familiar voice and his laugh that makes my stomach have butterflies when he simple says. "Good morning to you too, Luke. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, that's because Elena over here has been hogging you all to herself lately. Isn't that right, sweetie?" He questions as I feel my throat go dry and all I'm able to whisper out are a few words, while looking down at the mud I tracked in with my converse shoes. "Oh no, it's not who I think it is. Is it."

Luke nods, smiling his perfect pearly white smile at Stefan. "Oh yes, it is and he looks good." I feel Luke nudge my shoulder as I look over at Stefan when he adds. "Look who it is, Elena. Don't be rude."

I close my eyes tightly, inhaling and realizing that I feel so damn exposed, trying to calm my nerves just at the sight of Stefan.

"Stefan, what are you doing here? You're disrupting my work." I mumble out with a rough tone, taking my notepad out of my apron as he looks around the empty diner and sits down in one of the chairs right across from me, his green eyes intently keeping track of my movements.

"You don't look too busy to me. So, I'm sure that last statement was a lie. And to answer your other question. I need your help. I was going to ask Caroline or Bonnie to help me. But, I can't reach either of them on their cell phones. So, I came over here to ask you." He explains as my eyebrows lift and I glance over at Luke.

"I don't get off work until later in the day. And, then Luke and I were planning on going out." I lie to him, hearing Luke huff out a breath and speaking up loudly from somewhere in the back.

"She's lying! We weren't going to go out at all. Elena, the poor guy came all the way over here to ask you. So, help him." He interrupts as Stefan smiles at me and then over at Luke who walks back behind the counter with a stack of plastic clear drinking glasses.

"So, it's settled. You'll help me?" Stefan asks as I open my mouth to reply and once more, Luke interrupts. "Of course she will. Elena loves helping people. So, aside from dancing around your feelings like you both are clearly doing right now. You both have that in common too."

I watch Stefan point to Luke, laughing when he says. "I like this guy. He's pretty funny."

I roll my eyes and lean my elbows against the counter top, placing my face into my hands when I hear Luke sigh before adding in. "I like you too. And, don't worry about her not showing up. I'll make sure of it. I'll drop her off if I have to. Elena will be there, at your place or wherever you need her."

"At the firehouse." Stefan tells us as I finally lift my head up and see Luke's gleaming eyes and his face light up with excitement. "Great." He states when Stefan sits silently as we both hear the phone ring and he answers it, giving us a moment to ourselves.

"You didn't come here to ask me for help. Did you?" I ask him as he taps his hands against the table and smiles a cheeky grin.

"Not really. I actually came here to see you again. I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I said to you the other night. And, for the most part I meant most of it. But-." I cut him off, swallowing the lump in my throat and lifting my hand up in the air to stop him from going any further.

"But, what?" I ask as he sighs out a breath, clearly nervous.

"I like you, Elena and I want you as a friend. But, I also want to see where this goes between us and, I think we should go on a date." He explains as I pause, opening my mouth to reply and shoot him down. Although, Luke butts in just in time as he grabs my arm and pulls me back into the kitchen, telling Stefan to excuse us for a minute.

"What are you doing! Don't you dare tell him no." He hisses out as I narrow my eyes on to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And, why shouldn't I?" I ask him with an agitated tone as he shakes his head.

"Because, if you did. That would just be cruel. Elena, that guy out there who is trying really hard to get out of friend zone that you threw him in. You might not see it. But, I do. He likes you! And, honey, if you haven't noticed. He really is interested in you. So, go out on this date with him and get to know him more. Going out on a date doesn't mean that you're going to marry him after the first one!" Luke exclaims as I heavily exhale.

"You don't get it, Luke. Do you? I like the friendship that he and I have. And, if I start going out with him. Feelings will get in the way. And, what if he breaks my heart?" I ask as I watch Luke take a step towards me, licking his bottom lip, obviously frustrated.

"I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces. Just, take a chance- because, I highly doubt that he'll take no for answer." He says with a laugh, turning me back around and marching me out back behind the counters. Where Stefan's still sitting, drinking a cup of coffee and reading something on his cell phone.

I hand him a menu, watching his eyes scan it as he stops and places it back down with a smirk. "I forgot to say that I won't take no for an answer. So, I'll see you later today and we can talk about it some more. Thanks for the coffee." He states, turning the swiveling seat so that his back it to me as he gets up and smiles over his shoulder. "Luke's right you know. Going out on a date with me, doesn't mean that we're going to get married after the first one. For all we know, it might make us realize that we'll never work out in a real relationship."

"You heard that?" I ask Stefan as he laughs, shrugging his shoulders and leaning forward, grabbing a hold of my hand and running his thumb over the top of it before I watch him lift my hand up towards his lips, leaving a soft kiss against the top of it.

"I heard most of it. And, he's right. Take a chance on me, Elena Gilbert. I might just prove you wrong." He says, releasing my hand and leaving me awe struck as he leaves the diner, turning back to smile at me once more before he says once again. "See you in a few hours."

* * *

"Have fun with him." Luke winks at me, dropping me off in front of the station as I glare over at him.

"This was all your doing." I state coldly as I grab my purse, feeling Luke grip a hold of my wrist as he stops me from stepping out of the car all irritated.

"Don't act like you don't want to spend more time with him as much as he wants to with you. He has other friends and yet, he came over this morning just to specifically ask you for help. He obviously likes having you around. So, enjoy it. Call me or text if he takes you home." Luke comments in an annoyed tone as I shake my head.

"Fine." I reply, getting out of his car and walking towards the firehouse, hearing Luke's car peel out in the parking lot and leaving me in front of the building.

I slowly walk towards the entrance, pulling the doors open and walking inside. The firehouse is nearly empty at this time of night, I notice as I confusing walk through the halls, in search of someone who can tell me where Stefan is. I'm too busy texting my mother and telling her that I went to go help a friend with a project to even notice the thin, chatty cathy blonde that's walking down the hall at the same time as me and chatting with a friend on her cell phone. I'm just about to add into the message to my mom that I won't be home until late when we crash into each other, both of us falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Watch it!" She shouts, pushing herself up and dusting herself off as I get up too.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you at all." I tell her with an apologetic tone as she glances at me and sighs. "It's fine, just watch where you're going next time." She says bluntly.

She brushes past me, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as I watch her start to talk on her phone again. But, my comment stops her in her tracks and makes her drop the cell phone in her hand to her side. "I was actually looking for someone. I was hoping that you could tell me where he's at. His name is Stefan Salvatore. He works here."

Her pissed off expression changes so quickly that I'm taken back by her reaction when I mention Stefan's name. "Oh, I know Stefan. I know him, really well." She says sarcastically. Giving me a dirty look as I hear her snap her fingers together.

"You must be my replacement." She states, pointing to me.

"Replacement?" I question.

"Oh, he hasn't said anything about me to you? How rude of him. Well, let me introduce myself then. I'm Makayla. Stefan's ex-girlfriend. And, honey. Let me warn you right now just in case no one has already and you do become my replacement. Stefan only wants to have fun right now. He might have told you all that crap about being just friends. But, take it from someone who knows him better than anyone- it's all an act. Trust me, all you'll ever be to Stefan is a notch on his belt buckle. Until, he's done with you. Then, he'll leave you. Just like he did me." She says with a threatening tone, extending out her hand with a wide blue eyed grin as if she's trying to ice over the fact that she's jealous or something.

I shake her hand, releasing it quickly as I hear that familiar sound of his boots hitting the ground and my stomach tightens. Makayla's wickedly mischievous smile widens when she says."Oh, speak of the devil! Look who it is. Stefan, my handsome ex-boyfriend!"

"Makayla, leave her alone." He says in a rough and low voice, watching as she rolls her eyes, spinning a strand of her hand in between her fingers when she laughs. "I was just introducing myself to this girl here, will you relax."

"Leave. Now, Makayla." He tells her as she runs her hand over his chest before walking away with a wink. "Fine. But, trust me. I won't be far away when whatever you have going on with her becomes too much for you to deal with and you need a release from all that stress. You know where to find me."

The instant that she leaves us standing in the hallway, I hear my voice shaking as I ask. "So, that's your ex-girlfriend?"

He nods, looking embarrassed when he places his hands into his pockets and adds. "Whatever she said to you. Just ignore it. She's a liar." He points out.

My softly spoken voice is firm and a little agitated by my run in with her and my feelings for him. Meeting Makayla has suddenly opened my eyes to lots of things and one of them is making me doubtful that a friendship is all that Stefan wants from me when I state simply. "Don't worry, Stefan. Makayla just told me what I'm trying to protect myself from when it comes to you."

He scratches his head, asking me out of curiosity. "And, what are you protecting yourself from when it comes to me?"

I shake my head, giving him a half smile as it quickly fades and I respond rigidly. "That's a simple answer." I pause, crossing my arms over my chest. Looking him directly in the eyes as I state. "I'm protecting myself from becoming more than your friend and my heart from getting broken by a guy that would hurt me the minute I gave him the chance to do so."

"That's what you think that I'll do to you? That I'll hurt you without a second thought?" He scoffs at my words, shaking his head before he continues. "Elena, I'm trying to be your friend. I'm trying to gain your trust. But, you're making it hard on me by not trusting what I'm telling you. I'm being honest and telling you the truth. I like you, Elena. I like you so much so that I don't want to ruin this by being foolish with you. I made mistakes with Makayla, I made a lot of them. But, I swear that if you just give me the chance. I'm not going to make the same ones with you." He stammers out his words, his eyes are glazed over and watery as he exhales heavily and speaks once more before I can even open my mouth. "Please, just trust me. Don't listen to what Makayla says to you. She's just jealous and pissed off at me for all the mistakes I made with her. Truthfully, I don't blame her. Because, I'll admit without shame that I was an idiot. To be honest, I still am a pretty big idiot and I'm still screwing up. But, I'm trying to change."

He hears me inhale, noticing me giving him an apologetic look when he adds. "Elena, you can protect yourself from me as much as you want. But, eventually we both know that you won't be able to do it for long and all this fear you've built up. All these doubts that you have about who I am or what my true intentions are. They will all come crashing down. And, it's going to take some time for you to open yourself up to me. I know that and that's what I'll be waiting for. But, sooner or later you're going to recognize that I'm not as bad as you think I am. And, that I want to take this slowly with you because you could be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

* * *

**A/N: The tension between Stefan and Elena is killing me...ugh, stop being silly you two and hook up already. :p **

**Please feel free to review. I love reviews and they make me extremely happy! :) **

**-Until Next Time!- **


	10. Chapter 09

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading, following and enjoying this story. :)**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

**Before You Were Mine- Chapter Nine**

**-Damon-**

_Engine. Ladder. Battalion!_The alarm and sirens blare into my ears as I open my eyes. "God damn it. Shut up!" I grumble under my breath, rolling off of one of the bunk beds as I hear Tyler chuckling near the door. "You know, maybe if she sounded sexier we'd like the overhead siren more." He states, throwing me a brand new dark blue shirt as he pushes his shoulder away from the door frame.

"Have you seen Stefan? I know he has a few days off. But, usually he's lingering around here. Unless-" I cut him off, pushing my exhausted body up from the bed and glaring at him. I barely slept last night because I got called in and now when I look at the clock and realize that it's only 6:45 in the morning, I'm irritated even more.

"Unless Makayla got to him first. You know, I told her to leave him alone. That in my eyes, Stefan only cares about himself and that he's done with her. But, I guess that since she hasn't heard him officially say it that she's still thinking they're together or something." I admit to Tyler as she shrugs his shoulders.

"That girl is a pain. But, you know we have to put up with her since she is the Chief's daughter." He adds, walking further into the room and sitting down beside me. The look on Tyler's face makes me worried.

"What's going on with you? You look stressed." I point out, watching him look down at the ground at his scuffed up black boots when he places his face into his hands, not saying a word for a long time until my own shoulder nudges his. "Come on, Ty. I've known you long enough to know that something's wrong. So, what is it?"

He exhales a shaky breath. "Caroline. It's Caroline, Damon. She wants to be a police officer and a mom and-." My hand on his shoulder, squeezing down tightly stops his words.

"She's your wife and you love her. But, Tyler..It's Caroline's life. She should be able to do what she wants for a career. I mean, she worked at the diner for awhile. Busting her ass as you did here too so that you both could start your lives together. She did it all because she didn't want her mom to be burdened by you guys and she wanted you both to have your own place. So, I think that if Caroline wants to be a cop. Just, support her in it." I advise him, watching him look at me just briefly before looking down at the floor again and inhaling a heavy sigh.

"It's just, that job. It's dangerous and if something were to happen to her. Damon, I never be able to forgive myself. I can't even.." His voice trails off when my hand moves off of his shoulder and I place it in into my lap.

"You don't think that she thinks the same thing with you and being a firefighter. Tyler, we put our lives on the line every single day. Every job has some danger to it. It's just this and that happen to have a high mortality rate. Although, you can't go into any of these jobs thinking you're going to die every second of every day or night. Because, if you do that- then maybe you're not cut out for it. So, my advice is let her do it and stand by her side. Just, like she has been doing for you." I explain, pushing myself up and looking down at him as he locks his eyes up to me.

"You're right." He states. It's like a light bulb goes off in Tyler's head as he gets up and nods. "You're right. She's been supporting me since day one. And, now for me to give up on her just because I don't agree with her job choices. It's not fair."

"Glad I could help." I reply back with a smile, watching Tyler nod at me.

"We should go out to dinner, the four of us. We could make it a double date." He suggests, a hopeful tone in his voice when I look over at him.

"I'd like that. I'm sure Bonnie would like that too. Since, it seems like I've been driving her crazy lately." I comment, hearing Tyler laugh, slapping my back as he stands beside me.

"Yeah, I bet you have. Tonight after work. Let's all go out." He comments with a smile, watching as I nod at him and smile. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll call Bonnie later and tell her."

* * *

**-Bonnie-**

"I'm on break and thought I'd call. I miss you." He says, I can picture this beaming smile on his face. All the guys from the firehouse crowding behind him as he calls me just to see how I've been doing.

"What are you wearing?" Damon asks in a suggestive tone, trying to be cute with me as I laugh out loud at his attempt.

"Damon! I miss you too. But, I'm not telling you what I'm wearing. You'll just have to wait and see." I comment, sinking down further into the warm hot bath that I've been sitting in for the last few minutes since he called me.

" What a tease! God, I hope you're naked right now." He mumbles, sighing out a breath when I look down at the bubbles in the bath tub. "Yeah and I wish you were home."

"So, I'm right? You are! This shift needs to hurry up!" He exclaims, heavily breathing before he adds in. "Tyler and Caroline want us to join them on a double date. Sound good?"

I love Caroline and I love Tyler. I really do. But, all I honestly can't wait to do when Damon comes home is be with him. So, the idea of going out with our long time friends kind of irritates me. However, I know from experience that whenever you say no to Caroline Lockwood that she makes you feel slightly guilty. "I'd love too. It'll be fun." I lie to him, giving my best fake smile and thanking god that he isn't home to see how fake it is plastered across my face.

"Great. I can't wait to let him know." Damon tells me, saying that he needs to go and that I should wear something sexy tonight for dinner. I hear the phone hang up and the blaring of the dial tone in my ears as I lean over and put the phone down on to the ground, sinking back into the warm bathtub as the bubbles cover my bare shoulders and I exhale, blowing them away from my face. Tonight's going to be fun- I know it will be. But, It's not what I was hoping for at all when he called me and now, I'm left feeling just a little disappointed.

* * *

**-Stefan-**

"You want to talk about yesterday night or are we just going to ignore the things I told you?" I ask her, turning around to see Elena glance over at me. Her hands are in her lap. She's got a pair of dark blue sweat pants on, a tight white t-shirt and her hair is in a messy tight bun. Her makeup is light and natural and as I lock my eyes on to hers. The only thing I can think about is how beautiful she is without even trying.

"I don't want to talk about anything. We talked yesterday. Besides, you called me this morning and asked me to come with you to do your laundry. So, here we are- about to do laundry at a laundromat." She states, placing her hand on to the passenger side door handle of my truck, ready to get out of the car and clearly wanting to avoid the conversation I know that we should both be having.

"No, Elena. I talked yesterday. I told you that I like you. That I want to go on a date with you and that you could be the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you'd just give me a chance. And, you didn't say much of anything, at all." I reiterate my words as she leans her head back into the seat, shifting her eyes to look over at me again.

"And, I am giving you a chance. I'm spending time with you and being your friend, Stefan. Why don't we just enjoy the fact that I'm here and that I'm spending time with you." She explains, huffing out a breath and opening the car door before I can add anything else. I follow her, grabbing my bags full of dirty laundry and hers as well as Elena watches me lock the truck.

"So, your ex-girlfriend. She seems pleasant." Elena comments suddenly, our hands brushing against each other when I hand her the bag full of her laundry, watching when she stops in front of the building and looks up at me.

"She's not. Makayla and I never worked." I tell her flatly, seeing her smile at me and walk into the building, stopping completely near the front door as we both look up.

"Shit, it's my brother and his girlfriend." She mumbles under her breath, turning back around and accidentally hitting against my chest. Her cheeks turn red when I hear her add in. "What's he doing in here?" She asks me as if I know the answer.

"Washing his lights." I comment with a smile, seeing her brown eyes glare at me as her body stiffens and my hands mindlessly rub up and down her arms. "You should go and say hi." I say, turning her back around before she can protest and shoving her out towards her brother. I smile even wider as she trips over herself a little, right in front of him.

"Elena! What are you doing here?" A bright eyed, very athletic and brown haired young man wearing a New York Police Department sweatshirt asks as he walks over to his sister and embraces her tightly. I watch from a distance, putting my bags full of dirty laundry on a wooden rusty looking table and starting to unload them.

"Mom's washer and dryer broke at home and so, I came here with..." She pauses, turning back towards me and licking her lips as I smile up at her brother and his girlfriend, waving at them both. "With a friend." She explains. I watch Elena shrug her shoulders, shifting her feet from side to side and I don't know what the hell compels me to walk over to them. But, I drop my blue t-shirt on the table and slowly make my way over anyways.

My hand rests gently against Elena's shoulder as she flinches at the feeling of it and looks up at me with wide brown eyes. "Stefan, this is.." Her voice gets caught in her throat and right before she can finish her thoughts. I already have my hand extended out, leaning forward a little and grinning. "You must be Elena's brother, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiles widely, shaking my hand with a firm handshake and locking his eyes on to me. "And, you must be my sister's friend that I've never really heard anything about." He comments, smirking just a little and stepping out of the way to introduce his girlfriend, Anna.

"It's so nice to meet you." She says with a beaming smile, pushing a strand of her black hair behind her ears as she lets go of my hand and steps over to Elena, hugging her and telling her that it's been a while since they'd last seen each other.

"I'm Stefan. You probably haven't heard a lot about me. But, your sister has said some really nice things about you." I add in, watching the serious and protective look on his face disappear as he nods at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Stefan." He says, patting my shoulder and stepping away from me, back to Elena as I turn away from them all when I hear my cell phone ringing in my pocket. I softly mouth to Elena that I need to take the call before stepping outside and leaning my back against the building wall a feet away from the front entrance.

"Getting sick of spending all your time with that brunette girl, yet?" Makayla asks me. For some reason, I can picture her at the firehouse, sitting cross legged on her work desk as she talks to me- attempting to be flirty.

"Actually, you know what I'm getting sick of Makayla?" I ask her, hearing her giggle into the phone, probably batting her eyelashes and leaning into the desk some more while talking to me.

"What?" She giggles out.

"You. I am getting and tired of you! Damon told you that we're done. That, you should let me go." I comment with agitation and irritation in my voice, hearing her laugh again.

"Oh come on, Stefan. We both know that he's just jealous of our relationship. He and Bonnie barely have sex and you and I...We did it all the time." She states in a matter of fact tone with another laugh as I lean my back against the brick walls of the laundromat building and close my eyes, huffing out a breath. I promised myself that I'd let her go, that I'd stop trying to get back together with her. Because, we're toxic and because ever since I met Elena, something inside of me has changed.

"That's all you and I were ever good for. You know, why don't you and Matt go out and have a good time." I suggest, listening her sigh out an unhappy breath. If I close my eyes tightly enough, I can see her pink pouty lips turning into a frown.

"But, I don't want him. I want you." She says with a serious tone as I roll my eyes, wanting more than anything to end this conversation and go back into the building to spend some more time with someone who is nothing like my annoying ex girlfriend.

"Well, we're never going to happen again. I've moved on and you should too." I tell her, placing my hand on to the 'end call' button as I softly hear her reply before the line goes dead. "Oh, we'll see about that."

I'm pissed off when I walk back into the laundromat, realizing that Elena's brother and his girlfriend must have left while I snuck out to talk on the phone.

"My brother said that he wants to see you again. He's interested in the guy who his sister's been spending all of her time with." She tells me with a giggle, a large mound of laundry in her arms as she puts it all in the washer and turns back to me, leaning against the washing machine. "Where did you sneak off too anyways?"

I shake my head, trying to brush the question off. But, if there's one thing I learned about Elena while hanging out with her- it's this- she's super persistent when she wants to be and she doesn't let things go very lightly.

"I got a call from Makayla." I tell her honestly, watching her sit on the bench beside us, tucking her knees towards her chest as she places her arms on top of her knees, lowering her chin on top of her arms and giving me that sad puppy dog look. "Oh, is the ex-girlfriend jealous that you got a new friend?" She teases with a smirk.

"She wants me back." I confess, turning away from Elena, feeling her swat my arm playfully.

"You're kidding! Really? If you were mine, I would never let you go." She declares with a loud laugh, causing me to smile widely and turn back to her.

"So, you'd be like a stalker?" I ask her, turning just a little to watch her cover her mouth with her hands, laughing so hard that her face turns beat red and I swear I can see her eyes get watery.

"No! I meant that-." I cut her off, shaking my head and playfully throwing a clean shirt at her. "Don't worry. I get it. If we ever dated, you'd be a stalker. Then, I'd be asking you "Why you so obsessed with me?" My head snaps up when the last people in the laundromat leave and it's just the two of us, Elena laughing and me making fun of her.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that you seem like the type of guy that's worth keeping around, even when things get tough." She explains, running her hand through her hair and exhaling, trying to catch her breath.

"Right, sure. You're just saying that because you're obsessed with me." I tease her, fixing the collar of my shirt and popping it up with a smile as she gets up and opens the dryer. Elena pulls out a towel of hers and throws it at me.

"I'm not!" She exclaims, shaking her head and putting another load of her dirty clothes into the washer. I watch her put the quarters into the machine and start it, sticking out her tongue at me like a small child.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that sticking out your tongue to someone is rude?" I ask her, smiling as she cross her arms and grins. "Nope. My mother was too busy getting drunk, Remember."

The smile on her face fades as I watch her take a seat in front of the washer and dryer, watching the clothing spin around. I huff out a breath, putting a few extra quarters into the laundry machines next to hers as I sit down beside her. We're both silent for a moment and it doesn't take long for the teasing between us to stop before it switches to a more tense and serious atmosphere.

"So, do you still want to go out on that date with me. Or, am I too much of a jerk for you?" I ask her with a little bit of a laugh as she suddenly leans her head against my shoulder, looking up at me through heavy lids. "Of course I do. It's just, what's going to be to happen if we run into Makayla. I mean, from the sounds of you. You two haven't really officially broken up. Have you?"

I close my eyes, tilting my head to look at her. "Elena, her and I are done. I promise and I'll make sure that we don't run into her. Besides, I highly doubt that this could even count as a date. To be honest, I wanted to ask you about helping me with my sponsor." I explain as she lifts her head and gives me a confused look.

"Sponsor?" She asks.

"Yeah, you know how I said that the charity event at the firehouse that we host, is for kids?" I watch as she places a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, there's this kid. That I've been sponsoring, since he was a baby. His dad is an old friend of mine and his family knew me as a kid. After Damon and I moved out and away from living with Zach. Sean's family helped us for a bit until we got on our feet. And, when I heard the news about his own son having cancer. I knew I had to help them. Alexander is 6 years old. He's just a little kid who wants so badly to be a firefighter one day. Just like his dad." I inhale through a locked jaw as I think about Alex with his bright brown eyes and jet black hair, so full of life yet. He's been dealt such a tough blow already.

"I'd love to meet him. This friend of yours and his son." Elena says sweetly, placing her hand on to my shoulder as she looks over at me and I nod, turning my head to lock my eyes on to her.

"Sean's son is really sick and he's a single dad who works with us. Recently though he hasn't been able to work for a long time. So, that's why we're trying to raise money. For him and for all the other kids and families at the same hospital with sick kids just like Alex." I explain further as Elena nods at me, gripping my shoulder just a little.

"That's very sweet of you. Doing that for your friend, Sean and his son." Elena says.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do. His family helped Damon and I out a lot when our parents died. And they helped my Uncle raise us. So, I guess this is my way of paying it forward." I tell her, seeing her smile.

"So, when can we see him?" She asks me with gentle brown eyes, backing away from me and removing her hand from my shoulder as I run my own hand through my hair.

"Um, today actually. I already called Sean and he's expecting me in about 3 hours from now." I tell her as she nods. "Oh and I already told him that I'd be bringing a friend." I add in, watching as Elena gives me a surprised look and pushes away from the bench.

"Great, looks like I'll need to go change and then, where should I meet you at?" She asks.

"The firehouse. I'll wait for you there." I tell her.

"Okay." She comments simply, going back to waiting for the laundry.

"Elena?" I question her name, watching as her brown hair sways back against her shoulder when she smiles at me.

"Yeah?" She asks, seeing my face turn to complete seriousness.

"If you were mine. I'd never let you go either." I reply with a straight face. Hearing her laugh and not long after, I'm cracking up right along with her. Teasing her has been the best part of my day so far and I love that she plays back. Elena smirks, leaning forward towards me when I hear her hiss out a few inches away from my ear. "Stalker!"

* * *

**-Elena-**

Walking out of the hospital, I can't help but point out my observations after visiting and meeting both Sean and Alex. "You pinky promised a little kid today that we're going to end up together." I say out loud, climbing into his truck as Stefan smiles at me, huffing out a breath and watching me buckle up my seat belt.

"I know, it was all in good fun though." He replies, pausing for a moment as he waits to speak. "Elena, Alex doesn't have long. The type of cancer that he has is aggressive and Sean told me that his son's got a little less than a few more months to live." He informs me, starting the truck and looking away from me so that I don't notice the tears building up in his eyes.

"I want to help him and his dad as much as I can. Sean's family helped Damon and I out so much when we lost our parents that I guess, helping raise money for them is my way of thanking them for everything they did to us. Sean's like my second brother too." He tells me, heavily inhaling a deep breath as he wipes away the tears in his eyes, apologizing to me about getting so emotional over Alex's situation.

"You don't need to apologize to me. Listen, let me help at the charity event and I can even help raise money at the diner for him and for Sean. Stefan, it's obvious that Sean and his son mean a lot to you. So, let me help out as much as I can." I convince him, leaning over and taking his hand away from the steering wheel, lacing our fingers together and giving them a gentle squeeze.

'You'd do that for him?" He asks me as I nod.

"He's your friend and you're mine. And, it's the least I could do for you." I reply back, feeling his thumb glide over the top of my hand, watching his head turn so that he's facing me.

"Thank you." He remarks softly as I give him a gentle smile. "You're welcome." I reply, locking my eyes on to him and noticing that he has a tear still dripping down his face. Stefan clears his throat. His eyes are still on me as I take my other hand and wipe the tear away with my thumb, leaving my fingers against his skin a little too long because he leans forward a little more and looks at me. I can feel his breath dancing across my face, I can see the worry in his green eyes and watch his nostrils flare up as he takes another deep breath.

"You're a good friend, Elena." He says in a sweet tone as I stare at him, not daring to look away from the intense and heavy green gaze that he's looking at me with.

"You're a good friend too." I tell him with sincerity in my tone as I feel his hand release mine and he grabs a hold of the one of his cheek. Stefan's soft fingertips trace the lines on my palm. And before I can say anything. He leans into my hand on his cheek and leaves a kiss against my wrist. "I mean it." He chokes out with a sad smile on his face, letting my hand go and turning forward again, beginning to drive.

"So, you hungry?" He asks me suddenly, breaking the silence between us. I should be getting home and calling Luke to see if we can go out. But, the saddened look on Stefan's face changes my mind and I'm drawn to him.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" I ask him as he shrugs.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just drive around town until we find someplace that looks decent enough to eat at." He suggests.

"Sure." I comment softly, looking out the window and watching the hospital fade out away from view, leaning my back into the passenger side and sighing out a breath. I want to stay here in the comfortable silence between us, stealing glances from each other for as long as I can.

* * *

"Stefan!" They all shout out the moment the two of us step inside of the diner. We could have gone anywhere to eat, anywhere at all. But, for some reason this place is the most familiar and according to Stefan, it has the best food around tone. Personally, I think he's lying.

"What are you four doing here?" He asks, tapping his hand on the table where Damon, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline are all sitting around.

"We didn't know where else to go. So, we ended up here. Eating and catching up on the latest gossip." Caroline winks at me as Tyler gets up and tells me to sit down. I turn back to see him giving Stefan a look when he smiles just a little.

"So, what have you two been doing all day?" Damon asks, eyeing both Stefan and I up and down as I chime in.

"We went to go see Sean, a fireman friend of yours?" I question as I notice all of their faces drop a bit and both Tyler and Damon look as if they've been slapped in the face.

"How's Alex doing?" Bonnie quietly asks, tapping her hand against the table and looking over at Caroline.

"Not good." Stefan replies sadly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You know, Sean was really happy to see us though. I honestly don't know how he does it. All he has in this world is Alex and...After, Monica left him. I just-." Tyler cuts him off, handing Stefan a beer.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Tyler says, looking around the table at Stefan and then to Damon as they raise their drinks up and softly announce. "To Alex, one of the bravest little kids we know."

"To Alex." Bonnie and Caroline state, hearing me cough out a breath. "I want to help too. With Alex and Sean. I want to help them as much as I can. So, tell me. What can I do?"

They all look at each other with smiles on their faces as Bonnie suddenly says. "Why don't we organize a car wash for their family along with the other stuff. Bring in as many people as you can. Caroline can even talk to her mom and see if maybe someone at the police station can help too."

I see from across the table when Tyler and Damon give each other a look and a grin. "Will the three of you be washing cars?" They ask in unison, hopefulness in their tones. Caroline rolls her eyes, throwing a crumbled up napkin towards Damon that bounces off the table and lands right in front of Tyler's empty plate.

"In your dreams, boys. We will be putting all of you to work. Right, Elena?" She asks me, throwing me out of my stare that I have at Stefan. He's got his elbows on his knees, his hands are clasped under his chin and this content, relaxed expression is on his face.

"Yeah." I comment softly, hearing Bonnie giggle out. "All of you shirtless is like a dream of ours. Well, more so of mine. But, you know. I'm sure these two don't mind it either."

"Is it now? Well, I'm sure that we can make some dreams come true." Stefan says with a smirk. I can't help but laugh too as I feel Stefan's eyes on me again when he leans over and whisper's against my ear. "Do you want to go somewhere else, a little more private?"

I swallow the lump forming in my throat as he yawns, casually lifting himself up out of his seat when he looks at everyone and says simple. "Elena needs to be here early and I'm going to drive her home."

"Oh come on! You two just got here!" Damon argues, glaring up at his brother and smiling at me.

"I'm tired too. Have to start setting up for the event this weekend and in between I have training with Patrick." He explains, shaking hands with both Tyler and his brother who look really pissed off that he's ditching them this early.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Stefan tells them, waving me over as I glance back to see them all giving each other confused looks.

"Are you sure it's okay that we're just leaving like this. Damon's right..We did just get here." I point out, feeling Stefan's hand on my shoulder as he smiles at me sweetly and says. "It's fine. Besides, I've wanted to spend some more time with you alone all day long. And, I think I've got just the place. But, we're going to need to make a quick stop."

I tilt my head to the side, pushing the heavy glass door to the diner open when I ask him. "Where?"

He smiles and I can hear him begin to unlock the truck. "You'll see. But, first how about we go get dinner somewhere else and wait for the sun to go down."

"Why?" I ask him, hearing a small laugh as he shakes his head. "Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?"

"Lots of times. But, I'm curious where we're going" I reply back, walking over to the truck as he glances at me and says. "Trust me, Elena. All you need to know is that it's going to be fun and worth your while."

* * *

It's an empty field. More specifically it's an empty baseball field in the middle of a residential neighborhood and I watch him curiously as he parks the truck near the curb of it, grabbing a few blankets from the back seat.

"What you did today. Giving Alex that fire truck as a gift. It was really nice." He comments, pulling the blankets forward as I sit with the Chinese take out that we just bought, feeling the warmth of the boxes against my bare skin.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just wanted him to have something special and the fact that he already had a blanket with the fire departments ranks on it was pretty cute." I tell him, looking up at the darkened night sky and still wondering what we're even doing here.

"I come out here to think a lot. Mostly, when I've had a bad day or a hard one. This neighborhood used to be where Damon and I grew up." He says, opening the driver's side door as I do the same on my side and he locks the truck behind him.

I lean against his truck, the warmth of the engine radiates off my back while I watch Stefan walk over to a fairly darkened spot on the open field, a spot where most of the baseball field's lights aren't illuminating the grass and we'd be able to see whatever it is that he's brought us out here for in the middle of the night.

"So, will you tell me what we're doing out here, out in the dark?" I ask, placing the bags of food in front of me as I walk over to him and he finishes spreading out the blankets, glancing up at me with a smile on his face. Stefan tosses two small pillows down and takes his boots off, sitting cross legged on the ground. He pats the empty space across from him as he says. "We're having dinner together and we're looking out at the star's, Elena. I guess you can consider it our first unofficial date."

* * *

**-Caroline-**

"What was that all about?" I ask Tyler and Damon, watching Damon throw a French fry at my husband. The limp golden fry falls to the ground and just as I bend down to pick it up, her red designer high heels smoosh it into the ground and her annoying voice fills the air.

"Have any of you seen Stefan?" Makayla asks us, her bright blue eyes are full to the brim with hope.

"He just left. You just missed him." I comment coldly, glancing over at Damon and seeing the irritation on his face as he gets up and excuses himself from the table, looking over his shoulder and asking if any of us need anything. "Wait, I'm coming with you." I mumble out, following Damon to the checkout counter up front.

"What the fucking hell is she doing here! I told her to stay away from Stefan!" He exclaims, angrily slamming his fist against the counter top table as my eyes grow wide and I take a step back. He's angry and for as long as I've known Damon Salvatore, I've known that getting on his bad side is a place that you certainly don't want to be on.

"Damon, she's just here to stir up trouble. You know that Stefan doesn't love her anymore." I reassure, trying to calm him down as he pinches the bridge of his nose and huffs out a breath.

"I really hope he doesn't. You know, that Elena girl that he's been hanging out with- she seems good for him." He tells me as I smile widely, nodding.

"Yeah, she does." I agree with a grin.

"Stefan needs someone like her to keep him in check. She certainly isn't crazy Makayla Murphy." I jokingly tell Damon as he relaxes a little and places his hand on to my shoulder.

"So, how are you and the husband doing?" He questions, taking a seat on my left side, patting the other one with his hand for me to sit beside him.

"We're good.." My voice trails off as he shakes his head.

"That's not what I've been hearing." Damon quickly declares.

"Damon, it's complicated." I try saying, trying my best to change the subject but Damon won't let it go.

"It's not complicated, Caroline. It's a mess. Just, give each other a break." He advises, patting my back and leaving it there for a minute as I smile at him.

"Yeah, sure. Did he tell you that we talked to his mother the other day?" My question lingers in the air for a minute as I look back behind us and notice that Makayla is now sitting with Bonnie and Tyler, talking up a storm- most likely talking all about herself and not allowing them to say a word.

"Yes, actually. I would have loved to been a fly on the wall for that therapy session." He jokes, nudging my shoulder.

"It's not funny, Damon." I scold him, my face going serious as he's still smiling, inhaling through gritted teeth.

"It is a little bit." He comments with a gleeful expression, placing his hand on to my shoulder and watching my face fall. "Hey, I'm just kidding with you. Honestly, it's not funny."

"I want to be a mom, Damon. I want to have a family and I want to have a good job. What's so wrong about wanting it all?" He looks down at his clasped hands, before looking over at me again and speaking in an understanding and nonjudgmental tone.

"Give it time, because that's all you can really do. And, there's nothing wrong with wanting it all. I mean, Bonnie and I could easily have it all if I didn't work so damn much." He admits, looking up at me.

"Do you ever think that it'll get easier?" He stops himself for a minute, thinking about his words before he exhales deeply and replies. "Caroline, from here on out..Our lives are just going to get harder. Although, you need to know something." He says as I give him a perplexed look.

"What?" I ask, swinging my legs away from the counter top and looking back at Bonnie and Tyler who are joking around with each other now that Makayla finally left.

"No matter what happens. We're always going to have each other." He stated in a knowing tone, pulling me into a sudden embrace and kissing the top of my head. "We're all going to have easy and hard days, Caroline. But, at least we have each other."

I acknowledge his words, bowing my head and smiling over at him before I slip off of the seat and walk back to the table. "You're right. You know, I couldn't imagine my life without you or Bonnie in it."

His beaming smile makes me grin widely when he catches up to me and wraps his arm around my waistline, pulling me close. I can smell the beer on Damon's breath when he whispers. "And, I couldn't imagine my life without you or Tyler."

"I know." I comment, watching Tyler get up and give Damon a worried look.

"What were you two talking about?" He asks as Damon and I glance over at each other with smiles on our faces.

"Oh nothing, honey. Damon was just telling me all about his man crush on you and how he can't imagine living his life without you." I explain, seeing Tyler step over to Damon and hug him, placing a kiss on his forehead, causing Bonnie and I to be doubled over from laughing so hard, each of us clutching our stomachs.

"I love you too, man. I love you too!" Tyler announces, wrapping his arm around Damon as he kisses his cheek and we hear Damon grumble out. "Yeah, you love me right now. But, the moment that god damn siren at work goes off in the morning for a call. We'll see how much you love me as your working buddy!"

"Let's get you home." Tyler says to him, gesturing to Bonnie and I who are sitting next to each other, wiping the tears from our eyes.

"You two should do a calendar spread. You know, I heard a few years ago that all the fire houses in New York City did this really sexy fireman issue." Bonnie teases as I begin laughing even harder.

"Yeah, could you imagine. 'Hey, Patrick..Tyler and I wanted to ask your permission if the guys and I could take our shirts off and maybe a little more clothing, for charity.' That sure would be an interesting conversation." I blurt out in between trying to catch my breath and wiping tears from my eyes.

"That, is an amazing idea! We're going to do it. This Saturday." Damon chimes in, grinning from ear to ear and slinging his arm over Tyler's shoulder. "Right buddy?"

Tyler shakes his head, looking at him. "You're not serious."

"I may be a little drunk. But, I am dead serious, Ty. While we're washing the cars. I mean, Bonnie did say that having us all shirtless is one of her dreams. So, why not?" Damon offers, a sudden serious tone in his voice, as if he's really considering it.

"Children are going to be there, Damon." I point out as he waves his hands up in the arm, nearly losing his balance and latching on to Tyler for help.

"Ah, well. Then we can do it before they show up." He states loudly, winking at Bonnie.

"This weekend is going to be great!" Damon shouts with a glistening in his eyes as he leans into Tyler and pulls my husband back into his embrace. "Won't it be great!"

I watch Tyler awkwardly nod at him, shaking his head at me and sighing out a breath. "Yeah, it's going to be great, Damon." He tells him, signaling for us to leave before Damon's drunk mind comes up with anymore ridiculous ideas.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. So, please feel free to leave one with your thoughts. :)**

**-Until Next Time!- **


End file.
